DB - High, the teenage life
by HerosReprise
Summary: The students at DB–High, a boys only boarding school, are about to be rocked by a decision to allow female students to enrol. How will Goku and co. deal with sharing their living, learning and leisure areas with the likes of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mai, Launch, 18 and more. An A/U highschool fic. G/CC B/V I don't own DBZ. Feedback: Really great HS story, Stays so true to all the characters
1. (1) Introductions

**DB-High, the teenage life...**

Chapter One - Introductions

* * *

Goku was the first to wake from dorm 4, he decided to grab a towel and as quietly as possible slip past his sleeping dormmates Krillin, Yamcha and Tarble, escaping to the showering quarters. It was only 6:15am and he thought he'd be able to get in a quick shower and do some last minute studying in the study hall for his Biology test today. Last minute studying for the test would involve opening his text book and staring blankly at the material for the _first time_ since the work was set.

Goku never was one for the books. Or the concentrating, or intellectual conversation, or high achievement on textual based subjects, the list goes on. That's one of the main reasons why his father Bardock, sent him to _District Bell High Boarding school for boys_. Bardock wanted Goku to try improving his analytical and intellectual abilities, so he could hopefully get into a good college. Goku however chose the school for its practical based education, with advanced specialty subjects such as Martial arts, & Robotics and Technology. He sure did prefer them to Maths and English. Plus he was the top student in his martial arts class.

The showers weren't empty when Goku arrived. Vegeta, a 17 year old junior, who must have come back from a pretty intense work out, was about to step in.

"Hey man how's it going?" Goku asked as he started undressing, but Vegeta just huffed in response. Typical. Goku was much better friends with Vegeta's younger brother Tarble, and Vegeta preferred to spend his time with Goku's older brother Radditz, as well as their other friends Broly, Nappa and Turles, the five of them dorm mates. Apart from those guys Vegeta rarely talked to anyone else. It seemed the students at this school tended to form and stick to their pretty tight knit friendship groups. This may be because a lot of fights tend to break out, and it's awfully handy to have people who can watch your back.

Goku however secretly wished it wasn't this way. He enjoyed getting to know all different sorts of people, and never sought to initiate fights or segregate into immature cliques.

After his shower Goku rushed back to his dorm in just a towel, realising he forgot to bring a change of clothes and quickly got changed into a baggy orange hoodie and light blue trackpants. On his way out to the study hall he bumped into Tien, from dorm 2. Tien was a tall well-built guy, he was bald and a senior yet he was still a good friend of Goku who was a sophomore. He was actually on his way to the study hall too, so Goku followed him, chatting along the way. Since the school was rather exclusive, students of different ages would often complete the same classes at the same time. You graduated after your senior year, once you completed a certain amount of credit points. Most subjects were worth the same amount of points and could be completed at any stage in your high schooling thus Tien was actually in Goku's Biology class.

"Are you ready for the test today Tien?" Goku asked.

"Oh didn't you hear man? Mr Cell is postponing the test till next week, apparently Principle Ginyu has an important assembly planned. Yeah I even get to miss out on one of Dr Gero's Advance Tech lectures that was supposed to be second period."

"Oh awesome" Goku smiled as he entered the study hall. He chucked his biol text book back into his backpack, determined to save his studying for another week, "I wonder what the assembly is about?"

Tien sat down and pulled out his Maths books , "Actually 17 was telling me about it, apparently it's about funding cuts. He reckons they're going to have to start allowing girls to enrol here just to keep this place going."

"Girls huh? That should be interesting I guess… How does 17 know about it?" 17 was a dormmate of Tien's, he was a junior, a short slimmer guy with jet black shoulder length hair, and a very decent fashion sense. He was in Goku's Wood-shop class with Mr Popo and often ate with Goku and his other friends at meal times.

"Apparently his sister, 18, is on the waiting list already, she's just waiting for confirmation from Ginyu, but yeah, he told me all of this a couple weeks ago, so she might be enrolling any day now."

Some other students in the study hall join in on their conversation.

"Aye, I heard that Dr Briefs daughter might me enrolling too" Jeice says, this peaks a lot of the guys' attention as they comment on how hot she is. Most people seemed to have an opinion. Thinking of the fun and the kicks they could get out of having a few girls around, but on the contrary, the disruption they would cause in the comfortable and routine way the school was run.

Goku honestly hadn't given it much thought although he liked the idea of getting to know more people, regardless of their gender. He didn't think the way many were talking about these girls was appropriate. On his way out of the study hall, Goku silently thanked the heavens he didn't have a sister.

Failing to get any study done, Goku met his dormmates at the Mess hall for breakfast. He placed his bag next to his much shorter freshman friends Tarble and Krillin, saving his seat and went to collect his breakky from the cafeteria style service area. This was most certainly his favourite part of boarding school. The vast supply of food available. Goku piled eggs, sausages, toast, bacon, baked beans, tomatoes and mushrooms all onto his plate and returned to his seat as he began stuffing his face, too hungry to contribute to conversation. Yamcha and Krillin slid over and made space for Tien, 17 and Yajirobe to sit down. Yamcha and Yajirobe were sophomores like Goku.

Usually breakfast conversation would revolve around what fights happened the day before, or what fights would happen today. Often Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Broly and Turles would get in fairly heated punch ups with the guys from dorm 1, Frieza, Cooler, Dodoria and Zarbon, all seniors, and all top students in advanced Martial arts. Cooler and Frieza were brothers, and were deemed the school bullies, Tarble often gets shoved into lockers and tripped up, by the duo, especially when Goku isn't there to intervene. Vegeta, never tried to stick up for his younger brother, but regardless cops a lot of insults and shit from the duo anyway, so the dorm 3 vs dorm 1 constant fighting was never ending.

Today, conversation was about only one thing. The girls. Whilst many were adopting a nonchalant attitude to the potential arrival of female students, some were particularly interested. Yamcha for instance, who was in Goku's World studies class with Proff. Kami, and also in his General science class taught by the famous inventor Dr Briefs, was very interested. He was a taller guy with short spikey black hair, lightly tanned skin and a scar over his right eye.

Yamcha had met Dr Briefs' daughter before. She was a blue haired beauty named Bulma and she was the topic of conversation in the entire Mess hall. Mostly the guys taking bets on who would be the first to fuck her. Yamcha seemed to think he was in with a shot, but Bojack, from dorm 5 was quite determined as well.

17 didn't particularly like the way people were talking about Bulma, mainly because he didn't want to deal with his friends talking about his sister in the same way. There was a reason he never put any photos of her up in his room, or talk about her to anyone. He recognised the second she hit puberty that she was going to be mega hot, making his job of protecting her from jackasses like Bojack mistreating her.

The bell sounded for first period, which was replaced by an assembly in auditorium and Goku who was finally full from breakfast, followed his friends there, as they all shoved at each other to get the back seats. Principle Ginyu was already waiting on the small stage, with a microphone.

"Good morning boys" he started, waiting for a quick reply, "I hope you have had a relaxing weekend, many of you heading home to visit your parents."

Goku did go home and visit his dad, and he did infact enjoy himself. Regardless of living and learning with his brother 24-7, Radditz seemed to ignore him all the time at school, despite Goku's attempts constant attempts at catching up and all that. Home was essentially the only place the brothers talked and actually got along. Bardock took the two fishing and they had take out for dinner, watching horror movies into the late night. The brothers returned to District Bell, Sunday afternoon, in time for school Monday morning and the second they stepped off the train, Radditz returned to acting as if Goku didn't exist.

Tarble claims Vegeta acts the same way and this weekend he didn't even come home. Vegeta and his father weren't getting along, so only Tarble went to visit his parents.

"I'm sure a lot of you have heard the rumours by now, so rather than wasting any more time, I'll just get right to it. Since the Department of Education, has had to make a lot of funding cuts, we were faced with a difficult decision. We would of had to close down a lot of our programs, including martial arts.." Goku gasped at this, not his favourite subject?… "Our interschool Football and Baseball teams, and our research lab run by Dr Briefs himself. Our solution was to increase our student intake, and expanding our school to co-ed status. Thus, I would like to present the following new students, come out now girls." He gestured to them as ten girls walked onto the auditorium stage as he introduced them.

"Gentle-men, please welcome the first female students to attend DB-High, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Mai, 18, Maron, Gure, Fasha, Zangya and Ranfan."

It was silent, the boys didn't really know how to react, the girls just slightly waved and awkwardly climbed off the stage and took their seats in the front row.

"I trust you will all aim to make them feel welcome," Ginyu announced, "Now with the addition of new students, the DE has granted us a lot of extra funding, and we will be able to introduce some new subjects. These will include Food tech, Home economics, Health and Human development and Psychology, so with that in mind, all assessments due this week will be extended to next week so you boys may elect to transfer into any of these subjects if you wish."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, Home ec? What a joke. Girl subjects at a boy school, ridiculous.

"The next period will be free so you boys may be dismissed and prepare for class at 11am sharp whilst the girls are settled into their dorm rooms, thank you."

* * *

Mr Kibito is the dorm parent, and by that I mean the guy who lives in a unit tacked on the far end of the dorm quarters and watches out for us, somewhat parental supervision, not that many of the boys even listen to him or acknowledge him. He assists the girls with their bags and allocates them the spare rooms, in the hall opposite the boys, they will be assigned a female dorm parent later in the week, but for now, Kibito will have to do, helping them anyway he can. Ginyu instructed a new set of Dorm rules will be put up later in the week, most likely specifying a night time curfew and a no 'sleeping over' between students of the opposite sex rule.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were lucky they got placed in the same dorm room, number 10, on the opposite wing as the boys. Chi-Chi and Bulma are 16 and 17 years old and have known each other for a while now both having gone to the same elementary school. They didn't know anyone else here, so of course they stuck together. Mr Kibito showed them to the door and assigned the rest of the girls to dorms 11 and 12.

Chi-chi entered and noticed a curly blonde haired girl already in the room unpacking her things, obviously having chosen the bottom bunk on the left side of the room and the study desk next to it. Easily the best choice, but who can blame her for claiming them as hers before anyone else had a chance. Bulma had run out to find where the showering quarters and the bathrooms were.

"I'm Chi-Chi" the ebony haired girl introduced.

"Launch" was the reply, not particularly enthusiastic, bored mainly.

Launch didn't say anything, as Chi-Chi started un-packing, she chose the top bunk on the right because she knew Bulma preferred the bottom. Chi started making small talk but gave up after several one word responses.

Bulma walked out of the newly renovated showering quarters, 'thank god we don't have to share with the guys' she thought as she started walking back to find her dorm, searching for her number on the many doors. She wasn't concentrating on where she was going and walked right into something hard, well _someone_ hard. 'Ow!', she violently fell to the ground.

"Hey!, Watch where you're going, woman!" the flame haired boy shouted at her.

"Says YOU!" she shouted back, as she scrambled to her feet beyond annoyed at his rudeness. She watched him storm away without an apology or bothering to help her up, what the hell was his problem. She started wiping the dust off her expensive black skinny jeans.

"Hey are you alright?" a taller guy asked as he ran over. He had ebony black hair that spiked up in all different directions as if he had just woken up and his large black eyes were looking at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some jerk pushed me over for no reason and didn't apologise or anything."

"Aha yeah, that's just Vegeta, he's like that with everyone, I wouldn't Take it personally."

Bulma smiled at his kindness. "I'm Bulma"

"Goku," he shook her hand, unsure of how else to greet a girl, "Oh, so your Dr Briefs daughter then"

"Yes that's me, I moved here so I could see my dad more often. I feel like I never see him anymore."

"Oh cool, well he teaches me science, and isn't too harsh when I don't get it right haha" he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma wasn't really sure what else to say so she made an excuse to get back to her dorm and find her friend.

"Ok Bulma, seeya around" Goku called as she walked away.

Bulma couldn't help but smile, what a cutie. She found her way back to dorm 10 just as someone was exiting dorm 11, she had black hair, cut in straight bangs across her face, pale white skin and wore an adorable bright red lipstick. She smiled at Bulma as she closed her door.

"Hey neighbour" Bulma greeted.

The girl chuckled, it really was a strange and awkward situation moving in with a bunch of strangers. Like some weird full time school camp.

"I'm Bulma by the way"

"My name is Mai" she replied, "Hey are you about to go to the Mess hall for morning tea?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so, I'll just change my clothes and check with my friend and I'll see you there."

"If I can remember the way that is" Mai laughed as she started walking down the hall and looking at a map of the school grounds.

Bulma placed her things in her allocated cupboards and drawers and started making her bed on the bottom bunk, thank god for considerate Chi-Chi. Her dormmate Launch just plugged her headphones in, although her music was still very audible and refrained from making any conversation,

'Well she's going to be a pleasant person to live with' Bulma mouthed, sarcastically to her dark haired friend.

"So Chi, I guess it's just us three then, what should we do with the spare bed?"

"I dunno, sleep-overs I guess" Chi-Chi responded as she started pulling out textbooks and stationary.

Bulma winked at her, "I did meet the cutest guy just before."

"Not like that B, you skank!" Chi-Chi laughed as she slapped her arm.

"This girl next door said there was a morning tea in the Mess hall, so let's get moving" Bulma stated.

She looked over at Launch planning on inviting her to come, but she had her eyes closed and it didn't look like a wise move to disturb her.

Bulma and Chi, entered the mess hall together but it looked like they were early, the food wasn't being served yet. Bulma noticed Mai and another girl sitting at a large table so they wandered over and sat with them.

"Great, you didn't get lost" Mai laughed and gestured to her friend, "This is Gure, by the way, she's my dormmate" Gure was 15, a freshman, but she looked like she was 13 at the most. She was extremely short and had a baby like face surrounded by short and very fine blonde hair which looked almost transparent. She wore tight black shorts and a purple T-shirt although on her it looked like a dress. She was however, very polite, unlike Bulma and Chi-Chi's blonde dormmate.

After Bulma introduced Chi-Chi the four got to talking about their subjects and their dorms and the boys and all that. Mai and Gure were sharing their dorm with two girls named 18 and Maron, who Mai has termed the hottest two girls on campus. Although Bulma pretended to choke at this statement and the four laughed at her lack of modesty.

The cafeteria section was just opening up as the boys started piling in, mostly silent, probably unsure of how to act or what to say to all the new faces.

Chi-chi noticed a group of five boys walk in and the rest turned and watched them enter. They all had strong muscular god-like builds. The leader was the seemingly shorter one, with spikey gravity defying hair, and the others followed as they sat in the far back table.

"That's the bastard that knocked me down before," Bulma muttered under her breath.

"Gee Bulma, I think you should just let it go" Chi-Chi whispered, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. Especially a group of hot guys. She turned her chair slightly so she could eye them from her peripherals.

Mai waved to 18 and Maron, thinking they would sit with her, but they found their own table with the other girls who had just entered, including Launch. Some of the guys walking in gawked at how hot 18 and Maron were. 18 was tall and slender, wearing a stripy long sleeved shirt under a denim vest and miniskirt. Her eyes were a pale blue color and she wore minimal makeup, she didn't need it. Maron had light purple coloured hair, straight down to her lower back. She had big boobs, really big boobs and was sure to show them off with her low cut spaghetti strap white singlet and tight navy blue short skirt. She wore thick makeup framing her big green eyes.

Bulma fake coughed at Chi-Chi who found herself staring at them, and she turned and giggled.

"Yeah B, you're still the hottest don't worry" Chi laughed.

"Hey Bulma" Goku called as he and his friends entered the Mess hall.

"Hey Goku… OMG Yamcha? You didn't tell me you went here" Bulma ran up to the guy at Goku's side and gave him a big bear hug, causing many bystanders to stare over at the display.

"Hehe, great to see you again Bulma, I thought you would be coming here," Yamcha smiled at her.

Goku, Yamcha, Tarble and Krillin all took their seats at the girls table, which was luckily enough, quite large. They went around doing their introductions and working out who had what class with whom. The girls were surprised at how nice this small group of guys were, as they explained to each of them how to get to what class, and which teachers were strict, or harsh makers, or easy going. The boys seemed to act as if nothing was different which the girls found very welcoming.

"So what do you all think of the new classes they've added?" Krillin asked.

"I don't really know what they are about," Goku mumbles with food in his mouth.

"Well, food tech, Is basically cooking class, you get to eat what you make. I've signed up for it." Chi-chi says and Goku's eyes gleam at this. The idea of eating food for a subject was heaven.

"OH, maybe I can switch out of Biol, and into that class then, I think I'm failing anyway" Goku says.

"Yeah but if you try and cook again you might poison someone, remember last time" Tarble chuckles and the other guys snicker.

"What kind of sports do they have here?" Mai asks.

"Football and baseball, that's about it, there's not enough guys to make any more teams I guess" Yamcha replied.

"Do you guys need cheerleaders?" Bulma asked, Chi-Chi frowned at her. The reason they came to this school was to get a high-class education and go on to be successful professional people, not dance around in front of a bunch of horny teenage guys.

The bell sounded to indicate third period was about to begin and the group dispersed to their respective classes. Yamcha put his arm around Bulma as they walked out together and he smirked at the other guys smugly as if he was claiming his prize.


	2. (2) Crushes

_Hey guys, first of all a BIG thanks for the reviewers/followers so far, Thanks for your immediate interest. Secondly, I'd love this story to be somewhat interactive. So if you have any suggestions of things you would like to happen in the story just comment in a review and I will try to include your ideas. I have a poll on my profile page on who Launch should be paired with so I reckon you should take it ;) I've put up some interesting options. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

**DB-High, the teenage life...**

Chapter Two - Crushes

* * *

Bulma and Mai took their seats in the back row of the class room next to Yamcha, 17 and Krillin. I guess you could call them their new friends although they all had only known each other for about an hour. Bulma and Yamcha however have known each other for a few years now, he and Bulma's parents were quite good friends. The two were getting along very well, subtle flirting and all that although Bulma wasn't entirely sure if she was thinking of dating him. There were a lot of cute guys at this school and she really wanted to get to know them and keep her options open. Even though she was a very smart girl there was a part of her that cared only for superficial things like boys, clothes and popularity. She was lucky she had Chi-Chi to balance her out and bring her back to reality.

"So 17, when were you planning on telling us how much of a hottie your sister is?" Krillin asked as he chuckled and nudged the taller boy in the ribs lightly. Krillin was a freshman, he was bald, very short but was so friendly and easy to be around that you couldn't help but enjoy his company.

"I begged her not to come here" 17 muttered.

"Don't worry so much about it, she's pretty damn feisty, I don't think she will let anyone get to her, she can hold her own," Mai commented about her new dormmate.

"She may act that way, but she's really just a normal girl who puts too much faith in people and gets hurt very easily," 17 replied with a frown. Mai was astonished at his keen perception on how girls feel and his sensitivity. It's very rare to find a guy that can really understand what a teenage girl goes through.

Mr Raichi came into the class room and started discussing the requirements for third level English. They were studying Richard the third by Shakespeare and luckily for Bulma she had already read it, but she promised to help Mai catch up.

"I'm glad you girls are here, Mr Raichi always makes us act out scenes of the play. Last year we had to do Romeo and Juliet," Yamcha laughed.

"Well that was how it was originally intended to be acted, an all male cast," Mai chuckled.

"Yeah that's what Mr Raichi said," 17 laughed. "Didn't make it any easier for Jeice who had to kiss his Romeo" Mai smiled at his humour and then turned to listen to the lesson.

* * *

Chi-Chi and Gure were packing up their books waiting for the last 5 minutes of Psychology to finish. Since the boys hadn't really had a chance to switch out of their units the class was all female. Chi-chi and Gure just kept to themselves and did a little eavesdropping on the other girls' conversations.

"So Lunch isn't it?" Maron asked in her annoying squawking voice.

"Launch actually," the curly blonde haired girl corrected, slightly annoyed at the mistake.

"Launch, you have to join our little group of hot babes, you're mega cute, although I may have to give you some styling tips." The purple haired girl gestured to the big red ribbon wrapped in Launches curls.

In all honesty Launch despised this girl with her patronising voice, but she struggles to make friends and maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to be around people. Maron started introducing her to the other girls including 18, Fasha, Ranfan and Zangya. All of them dressed to the nine, in expensive skimpy clothing and perfected makeup. Launch started to doubt how she could fit in with precious girls like these, but opted to give it a try anyway, she sat next to 18 as the period came to an end.

As they were leaving, Zangya a fiery red head, tripped up Gure and laughed as all her books scattered over the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chi-Chi growled as she knelt down to help Gure up and pick up her things.

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault the midget is so clumsy" she pushed Gure in the chest as she said it and Maron, Fasha, 18 and Ranfan joined in on the laughing. Like some kind of pack mentality.

"Just leave us alone" Chi-Chi sighed, not wanting to get into this any further.

"Sure thing He-she" She said gesturing towards the male looking boots Chi-Chi was wearing, questioning her femininity. The 5 girls just walked away together like sheep following their crazy red haired leader. Launch frowned at Chi-chi but said nothing and just followed along. It was almost as if she felt bad.

"I'm sorry Gure, don't listen to them ok?" Chi-Chi tried to cheer up her new friend who was trying to cover her tears.

"It's just the same, everywhere I go." She sobbed, "You shouldn't hang out with me, they will just turn on you too."

"Hah, words can't hurt me Gure and besides I'd rather have a real friend like you than be a sheep to that ranga bitch"

Gure laughed and wiped the moisture from her face.

"I'll see you at lunch k?" Chi-chi called as she hurried to her next class.

* * *

Goku was talking to Piccolo and Nail trying to get answers for his Robotics and Tech assignment. The two were cousins and kept mostly to themselves. They were deemed here the smartest guys at school as they were enrolled on a scholarship grant, many believing they could be the next Dr Briefs' one day.

"Maybe if you just study the material you could do it yourself Goku," Piccolo said very flatly. Although he did appreciate the friendliness Goku extended towards them.

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head in defeat. He began walking towards his next class when he heard a loud crash. He rushed to the location of the loud noise and found yet again that Recoome had Tarble in pinned against the lockers by his neck with his short legs dangling off of the floor.

"Hey, let him go!" Goku yelled but it was too late, Tarble copped a blow to the face and was fighting the urge not to throw up from the pain. Goku rarely gets angry, but continually seeing his friend get beaten up for no good reason sets him into a rage.

He started thrashing at Recoome who was built like a rock. He punched him really hard in the face, knocking out some of his teeth. Recoome was receiving the beating of his life but he did manage to throw one kick which somehow cut Goku's cheek.

"What the hell is this!?" Kibito yelled as he started pulling the boys apart from each other. He saw Tarble sitting against the lockers with a pretty intense black eye and he knew immediately what was going on.

"Recoome, don't you remember you are one fight away from suspension!" he shouted, "I ought to take all three of you to Ginyu's office!"

Recoome started begging for him not to do that, but Goku didn't really care, his behaviour was good, and he didn't think any of what he just did was wrong.

Kibito sighed and thought for a moment, "you two get to class, I'll take Recoome to the sickbay."

Tarble smiled at Kibito's kindness, he often saved them from getting in trouble. He offered Goku a hand up but the kid didn't need it, he was barely hurt at all. Amazing.

"Thanks man," he mumbled, embarrassed that Goku always has to step in and help him. Goku didn't say anything, he was honestly just angry that people are so cruel. Tarble really was a good guy, he was just very little and an easy target. Goku worries what will happen when he graduates and Tarble is still stuck here.

"Come, on we better get to class before Mr Buu gets pissed."

* * *

The boys were 15 minutes late to Martial Arts class, and tried to slip in unnoticed, which was surprisingly easy. Mr Buu was holding a mini tournament, testing them on their technique and ability. All eyes were on the two competitors on the mini ring now.

It was a contestant Goku hadn't seen fight in this class before. It was a girl.

"Whoa, she's pretty good," Tarble whispered. Goku got in for a closer look and noticed it was Chi-Chi, the dark haired girl he sat with at the Mess Hall earlier, and she was taking on Turles. Whoa, even Goku had difficulty beating him. He was a Junior with dark spikey hair and eyes, many would say he looks like he could be Goku's brother. He was very fierce in his fighting technique and yet Chi-Chi was holding her own very well. Displaying a great deal of technique and some moves he had never seen before.

Goku got up closer so he was ring side and stood next to Radditz who was also amazed at the sight.

"What happened to you, you look like Dad" Radditz commented flatly the fresh cut on Goku's face. Goku didn't reply he was too busy watching the fight.

"Wow, she's amazing" Radditz just chuckled at his little brothers comment.

"She already beat Nappa too, kicked him out of the ring just before," he gestured towards Nappa sitting in the corner copping a lot of insults and teasing from the other guys. Radditz was smirking, kind of glad there were girls out there who weren't weaklings. He scanned the room and noticed two other girls in the class. Fasha and 18 were watching the fight waiting for their turn, not particularly impressed by the display. He got a bit lost in his thoughts until Vegeta trapsed in, late as always.

"Why are you talking to Kakarot?" he asked. Kakarot was Goku's middle name and for some reason the only name he cared to call him by, if mentioning him at all.

Radditz didn't say anything and just walked away with Vegeta, '_Such a sheep'_ Goku thought.

After a long and very decent fight, Turles managed to push Chi-Chi out of the ring, which she was not happy about. He smiled genuinely at her, rather impressed she would be such a decent fight against himself, an advanced fighter.

"Where did you learn all that?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"My father taught me," she said, between breaths, "He's actually a pretty famous fighter himself. Do you know the Ox King?"

"Ox, is your father?" Goku interjected. Chi-Chi frowned at his rudeness. The Ox-King is basically an army tank turned human. He has won several World Martial Arts tournaments in the past. Goku had always hoped he could be as good as him.

"Yes" she mumbled, very uncomfortable that everyone was waiting for her to elaborate. She quickly slipped past the boys and went to get her feedback from Mr Buu.

"Excellent start, Miss Chi-Chi, you have proven that you are no novice in this class, so well done. Your technique is impeccable I think all you need to focus on is improving your stamina and your strength. If you want to use the gym equipment in your spare time, I open at 5am."

"You mean like weight training and all that, but I don't really want to look all muscly" Chi-Chi said.

"We're not going to put you on steroids or anything, and you may get a slight muscle definition, but I assure you it won't look bad. In fact it's quite beneficial for your health especially at your age."

Chi-Chi nodded and agreed, she wanted to be a good fighter, and improving her strength may be the only way she could keep up with the strong guys in this class.

Goku couldn't help but stare at Chi-Chi as she made her way to her chair as the next fight was about to begin. He couldn't believe he didn't notice before just how pretty she was. Her pale skin was sweaty and red from the intensity she fought at and she let her hair out so she could tie it back up neatly. He was about to get up to go talk to her before his name was called out to fight.

Turles the boy she was fighting before came over to her as she slipped a jumper over her training singlet. She never was one for showing off her skin.

"Hey listen, you were really great," He smiled awkwardly, "umm… what did Mr Buu say about our fight?" he asked innocently. She could tell he was trying to maintain his bad boy demeanour, and she kind of liked watching him awkwardly trying to say what he came there to say.

"Just that if I increase my strength and stamina I could beat the shit out of you next time," she smiled and he chuckled at her confidence.

"Well if you want, I could meet you here 5am and help you train?" he said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

Chi-Chi was glad her skin was still red so that he couldn't see her blush. "Uhh yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you here tomorrow" she said, equally trying to sound non-chalant, but inside she felt butterflies.

The bell rang shortly after Goku pounded Dodoria unconscious, glad he could let out all of his anger from earlier in an acceptable way. He was disappointed that he was unable to talk to Chi-Chi during class and since football practice was on during lunch, it was likely he wouldn't see her till tomorrow. He frowned at his bad luck and exited to the change rooms to put his football gear on.

* * *

Mai, Gure and Bulma walked into the Mess hall to find a sweaty Chi-Chi sitting alone at her table with a big plate of food.

"Ugh is that for everyone? And why do you stink so bad?" Bulma mused

"Hey shut up? I get hungry when I train, and it's just a little sweat thank you very much!" she shouted.

"Well do you care to take your lady scent up wind of those who have noses," Mai said as she pinched her nose in jest.

"Look I was going to have a shower after class but I'm just too hungry, now get over it!" Chi-Chi said as she went back to stuffing food in her face.

"Where are the boys?" Gure asked.

"Chi-Chi scared them away with her deadly musk" Mai exaggerated.

Bulma started to realise at this point that Mai was most certainly the funny one in this group. She pondered at the thought as Mai continuously paid out Chi-Chi, for at least a minute straight.

"We really are a little group aren't we?" she smiled at her friends who smiled back. "Ok let's go sit in the bleachers and watch the football game, I think that's where the boys are."

"Plus the fresh air will mask Chi-Chi's-"

"SHUT UP MAI" Chi-Chi yelled, cutting her off by throwing a grape at her face. The four burst into laughter and grabbed their food to go.

* * *

Vegeta was the quarter back of the District Bell Titans and was surprisingly a good leader. Since today was just practice. Coach Satan had Goku, Turles, Yamcha, Broly, Frieza, Cooler and Krillin against Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Tien, Pikkon, 17 and Piccolo. Goku's team did actually have more force behind it, with both of the unstoppable Cold twins and Turles, Goku and Broly being better players that Radditz, Piccolo and Nappa. There would have been at a clear advantage if it wasn't for the fact that Vegeta was the best. Vegeta knew how to set his team up to win and his confidence made him somewhat invincible. He rarely gets tackled, and he is a fierce competitor. If only he applied the same attitude to his schoolwork, he could probably be an honour student.

Coach Satan, started shouting out plays he wanted Vegeta's team to test and most were working well. That is, when Vegeta actually listened to what he was saying rather than doing his own thing.

Most of the games the team won have been because of Vegeta's initiative and play ideas, Coach Satan merely takes the credit for them and is commended often by coaching panels and education directors. Vegeta really didn't have much respect for the man.

"You're a FUCKING IDIOT KAKAROT" Broly shouted at Goku who was quite distracted and failed at preventing running back 17 from making a touchdown. The Coach stepped in before a fight could start, telling Broly to take a break and run some laps.

"Geez man, you're playing really bad out there, what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know," Goku said as he put his face in his hands, "I can't stop thinking about that girl from class today. What's wrong with me?"

Krillin would have teased him but decided to let Goku figure it out on his own that he has a crush.

* * *

"So since we are like besties now," Bulma started, chuckling, "who do you all have a crush on so far and you can't say no one, GO!" she pointed at Mai first, who looked a little reluctant.

"Come on, who is it? I won't tell," Bulma pushed.

"Ok, fine, I kinda like that guy, 17. He seems so mysteriously sweet, the way he protects his sister and all." Mai started, "Plus he is pretty hot," she smiled as we watched him score his third touchdown so far.

"Naw, so cute" Bulma swooned, "Seventeen and Mai, sitting in a tree-"

"Ok, shut up now" Mai held her hands up in defeat, claiming it's not a big deal, "Gure, your go…"

"Oh, I don't know you guys. I don't think any of them even notice I exist," she frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous Gure, you're beautiful" Chi-Chi comforted, and Gure smiled back at her.

Before Bulma could pester Gure any further Chi-Chi announced "So, I think I may have a king of a date tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" the three squealed.

"Aha, ok so it's not an actual date, but this boy from Martial Arts, asked me to train with him tomorrow morning at 5."

Bulma winked "'train' you say."

"Oh shut up, B" Chi-Chi laughed, "He is real cute though."

Chi-Chi pointed him out to the other girls and they joked about what shenanigans Chi-Chi will be getting up to tomorrow in her skimpy sweaty training clothes.

"Hey wait a minute, Queen B never told us hers?" Mai called pointing at the blue haired beauty.

"Well it's got to be Yamcha right?" Gure questioned.

"Yeah, I dunno you guys, he is hot and sweet and all that, but there's something that's just not there. I'll have to get back to you on mine."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, I will try update sooner also:_

**Guest:** Yes I plan on doing many pairings, and not necessarily official ones. I have good ideas on how I will pair characters such as Launch, Mai, 17, Yamcha, Turles, Radditz etc. I even want to see Broly in a pairing. If you have any specific ideas, or characters you would love to see paired, then just let me know, I may work it in :)

**Just Curious:** I think the reason is because many are big fans of Bulma x Vegeta, and in reality Yamcha really is a sweetheart and a much preferable partner than Vegeta in a lot of ways. So playing him down as a perv or as a jerk makes it easier for the Bulma Vegeta pairing to be taken seriously.

This will be a Vegeta, Bulma story, but I don't plan on making it a Yamcha bashing one, he will be a major part of the story so don't worry :)

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite_

_Love: Heros Reprise_


	3. (3) Lip Balm and Lab Partners

_I want to thank my reviewers/followers/favouriters so much. I brought this chapter out early for you guys. Enjoy, please keep reviewing :)_

_Love: Heros Reprise._

* * *

**DB - High, the teenage life**

Chapter Three - Lip Balm and Lab Partners

* * *

For the third time this week, Chi-Chi returned from her early morning training session with Turles. She could feel the muscles in her arms burning and knew that she would certainly improve after all the effort she had put in.

Turles was unbelievably helpful, friendly and simply great to be around. He taught Chi-Chi how to use all the machines. He set them to lighter weights only to have her scowl at him and turn them back up, claiming she could lift anything he could. Although when it came time to prove it, she failed miserably. The two spent a lot of the session talking about fighting and school. They both wanted to make it big as Martial Artists. It was nice being around someone who understood your dream.

It was also hard for Chi-Chi to concentrate when Turles peeled his plain white shirt off of his sweaty body and began a mouth-watering session of squats. Similarly, Chi-Chi rocked up in just her black training bra and black Lycra shorts, which didn't exactly make it easy for Turles not to stare at her.

He wouldn't admit it to himself yet, nor would he dare say anything to Vegeta or the guys who would certainly kick him out, calling him a weakling. He really liked Chi-Chi, she had a feistiness about her that was very appealing to him. She knew what she wanted in life and wouldn't step on people to get it which was admirable. She was also sneakily hot. She always covered herself during school hours, wearing long thick dresses, or baggy comfortable clothes. She couldn't care less about fashion or make up or any of that. But when they were together here, he could tell how hot she really was.

It was starting to make these sessions difficult. They were both nervous they may say the wrong thing.

Chi-Chi, who was lost in her thoughts walking towards the showering quarters bumped into someone harshly bringing her attention back to reality.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said as she rubbed her head where she got hit.

She looked at who the victim was, it was a guy in nothing but a towel, which he was struggling to pull back around his waist. Chi-Chi blushed and looked away.

"Oh, Chi-Chi, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there," he reached out trying to see if her head was ok.

"NO, NO, that's ok Goku, She stopped him before he let go of the towel. Why are you not dressed?" she exclaimed.

"I forgot my clothes again," he said sheepishly, and started to get embarrassed at her reaction.

"One day your friends are going to lock you out of your dorm like that," she warned.

"Hey, I can't believe I haven't thought of that before" Yamcha chuckles as he comes out of the room, "Dude, cover up, there are ladies present."

Goku quickly stepped in the door without another word, he wanted to apologise to her or ask her what she was doing up so early, and why she was so sweaty and well, he would say anything to her at this point just to hear her speak. But everytime he tried, he stuffed it up. And now she must think he is some kind of pervert who stalks the halls in the nude.

Goku couldn't help but think life was easier when it was an all-boys school.

"Hey Chi, what's up?" Yamcha asked as he walked her to the showering quarters.

"Just some training, that's all, you better watch out Yamcha, I can punch the crap out of you," she smiled

"Aha, I'm sure you could, but let's keep that one to ourselves if you don't mind" he grinned sweetly.

"You sure are in a good mood" Chi-Chi commented.

"Yeah I know, I think I may ask Bulma on a date, what do you think?"

"Uhmm, I don't know" she stammered, looking away from him.

"Wait what.. Why?" He stopped.

"I just don't think it will work that's all" she was uncomfortable answering the question, it wasn't her place.

"Reason?" he demanded.

"Look just talk to her about it, I got to shower" Chi-chi walked away, leaving Yamcha very confused.

* * *

Goku rushed to breakfast early, hoping Chi-Chi would be there, but only Mai and Gure were sitting at their usual table. Goku and his friends had been sitting with the four girls every day this week for meals and they all seemed to get along very well.

"Hey Goku" Mai called, and patted the seat next to her. Goku sat with her but seemed kind of disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" she asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, uh no… Where is everyone though?"

"Bulma and Chi said they were coming late, B had some kind of fashion emergency" Gure replied flatly as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Broke a nail probably," Mai laughed. Goku didn't say anything.

Tien and 17 walked in just as the breakfast bar was opening and 17 and Mai went to grab jugs of juice for the table whilst the others grabbed all the food they could.

"Are you going to watch our baseball game tomorrow?" 17 asked.

"Sure I will, I don't really have anything planned, what else do you guys do on a weekend here?"

17 shrugged, "I guess they open the Rec Room up, there are video games and a pool table, I heard there might a party happening as well."

"A party huh, what kind of party, I guess they wouldn't be able to bring alcohol or any of that"

"You'd be surprised" 17 laughed, "Anyway, you should definitely come." Mai smiled to herself and wondered if this was an invitation to a party like a date type of thing or whether it was just a friendly conversation.

The gang sat at the table and started breakfast, in the quiet Mess Hall as other students were walking in. Krillin and Tarble entered a little late, most likely due to sleeping in, as Tarble's hair was a little scruffy and Krillin was yawning and rubbing his eyes. They got into the lunch line and waited.

"OMG, would you look at that" Mai pointed to the entrance of the Mess Hall where Chi-Chi and a blue haired girl walked in with their earplugs in, dancing as they entered. She burst into laughter at the sight.

"Is that Bulma?" 17 asked, his confusion was warranted as the beauty had changed her hair style. It was now all curled up and tied back with a navy blue headband. She wore a short blue skirt and a red long sleeved tight top. She and Chi-Chi were listening to the same iPod and they were dancing and miming the words, not caring how silly they looked.

"So I guess we know why they're in late, that mane would have taken hours to get right," Mai laughed and went back to eating breakfast.

* * *

Bulma and Chi-Chi danced their way to the lunch line and started trying to make Tarble and Krillin join in. Chi-Chi laughed as Krillin started singing a verse with her and he twirled her around in jest. She admired him for not caring that he looked like an idiot as well. Tarble however was a little shy, and turned red as Bulma grabbed him and tried to dance with him.

"Gee Bulma, remind me to stay clear of you if you ever get drunk," he laughed. Chi-Chi pulled her ear plug out and let Bulma dance on her own for a little as they waited in the line.

Vegeta and his 'sheep' entered the Mess Hall and as always pushed their way to the front of the queue which at this moment was right in front of Tarble and Bulma. Normally no one would dare say anything back to this action, it was not worth a punch in the face just to have a meal a couple minutes sooner, but for the first time there was someone who wasn't going to stand for this behaviour.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bulma yelled and grabbed Tarble's arm pulling him back to the front of the line with her. He was reluctant to go with her, knowing that not even he was immune from his brother's rage.

"Get out of my way, woman!" Vegeta snarled at her.

"Oh get over yourself, Troll," the comment was clever as his hair did resemble that of a troll doll, she wasn't bitter she was actually in a very good mood, hence the dancing, she just didn't want it to get ruined. Bulma turned her back to him still dancing to her music, and she went on talking to Tarble. Well talking at him, as he was paying closer attention to Vegeta who looked pretty livid. Tarble wasn't sure if he would hit a girl or not and was prepared to cop a punch for Bulma if he had to. Vegeta simply exhaled and gave up, deciding it wasn't worth it. Chi-Chi snickered at him and dragged Krillin up to the front with her, she smiled at Turles as she passed him. He smiled back but didn't say anything.

The breakfast bar was very bare and they had to wait for it to be replenished.

"Man, we really need to start getting here before Goku," Bulma chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Chi-chi laughed and she turned to their table, catching Goku staring at her. She turned away and blushed, trying not to remember the awkwardness from the morning.

"So anyway, Tarble, we wanted to talk to you," Bulma started. He was still a little startled from her confident demeanour from earlier, he had never seen anyone stand up to his brother like that.

"Uhh, you did?"

"You're on the baseball team right?"

"Yeah he plays for both teams," Nappa muttered, scoring a snicker from his friends.

"A gay joke? How clever. Especially coming from a guy who got beat up by a pretty little girl a few days ago," Bulma stated, sarcastically. Nappa growled wanting to say something back but Vegeta told him to leave it.

"Anyway," Bulma continued turning back to her friend, "We want to join."

"What? Uhh, I don't know Bulma…"

"What, you think I can't handle it!?" she started raising her voice.

"Um, no, it's just, it's not a mixed team, we play in the guy's league, and I don't think you would be allowed."

"Pfft, we'll see about that," Bulma muttered.

"We can make our own league B" Chi-Chi said rubbing her friends arm.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Tarble asked, "I mean, Yamcha is the Captain and-"

"Ugh yeah don't remind me," she said ending the conversation before she had to talk about Yamcha.

* * *

Bulma had to dash back to her dorm room to make sure her hair was still ok. She knew she was acting very precious, but there's nothing like a new hairstyle to put her in a good mood. When she got to her dorm she found Launch still lying in her bed with her headphones on.

"You should get to class Launch, Ginyu suspends people who skip," Bulma said as she fixed her curly blue locks. Launch just rolled over not saying anything and Bulma let her be, running to catch her next class.

Robotics and Technology was a popular class that involved the understanding and practise of Robo-Technology. Being so popular, it was segregated into two classes taught by Dr Gero and Dr Briefs, two apart of the world's top ten most important scientists.

Bulma had elected to be in Dr Gero's class as being taught by her father may give others reason to call her a teacher's pet or any of that and she wanted to know she deserved every A grade she got. Plus she could learn from her father whenever she wanted.

She rushed into the class room, running late for the first time ever. She scanned the room for a seat. Yamcha held his hand up and pointed to the one next to him but she wrinkled her nose and desperately searched for other options. She liked Yamcha just fine, but recently she had decided he was boring and a little too immature for her. She probably should just tell him she isn't interested in him like that, just as Chi-Chi has suggested but instead she has made it her mission to avoid him. The only other empty seat in the room was next to Tarble's pompous brother who thinks he owns the place. She thought quietly for a moment deciding which would be the lesser of two evils.

"Miss Briefs, do you care to take your seat or would you like to just stand there for the duration of the 2 hour lab."

"Sorry Dr Gero," she mumbled and sat down next to Vegeta, hoping she won't regret her decision.

"No" he whispered, as Gero started the lecture.

"No what?" she whispered back

"No, you're not sitting there, now move"

"You can't tell me what to do" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Move woman, or you will regret it," his words were fierce, but Bulma held her ground.

"Make me, Vegeta" she narrowed her eyes at him, looking into his coal black irises for the first time, noting that the intensity he glared back at her suited his chiselled bad boy features. His tight black shirt showed his muscles nicely. She turned away from him, when he gave up trying to make her move, smiling at her victory.

Yamcha frowned at the display, confused at why Bulma snubbed him. He thought that they had been going so well. She was flirty and talkative with him. He tried to recall if he had done anything wrong.

"Now students, take a good look at the person next to you," Gero started, "Because they will be your lab partner for the rest of semester."

'Oh great' Bulma thought rolling her eyes, 'maybe this was a bad idea.'

Dr Gero started detailing the first assignment as Launch quickly slipped in, almost 30 minutes late. She sat down next to Yamcha in the only available seat. Bulma turned and smiled at her from several rows ahead and surprising Launch quickly smiled back.

"So good of you to join us, Miss Launch" Gero stated not turning from the board.

"Sorry I'm late," she mumbled and put her head down on her desk.

* * *

"So you're starting a girls baseball team then?" Mai asked Chi-Chi as the two headed to the Mess Hall after a long Robotics and Tech lesson taught by Bulma's father.

"Yes, and you should join, I know that you are secretly very sporty"

"Alas, my secret uncovered" Mai joked, "Fine I'll join your stupid team but you will need more than three players you don't suppose the spice girls are going to want to play do you" Mai was talking about Zangya and her friends.

"Well I'll ask Fasha and 18, they're in my Martial arts class, I know they are strong and fast, I don't see why they wouldn't want to play"

"Oh Chi, I like that you don't understand how popularity works, you're like an adorable breath of fresh air" Mai laughed as she put her arm around Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, yeah get off me, Lets go eat."

Once again, Goku waited at the table early, waiting for Chi-Chi to get there. This time she didn't have to waste all her time in the queue and she sat next to him straight away.

"Hey Goku," she smiled and placed her tray down.

For once he wasn't stuffing his face. She wondered if he was ok.

"Hey Chi-Chi, did you like Dr Briefs RoboTech class? Who's your lab - partner? What class do you have next?"

"Whoa slow down buddy," she chuckled, "I did like the class and Mai is my partner, what about you?"

"Piccolo is mine, I'm really glad, because I don't understand it at all," he frowned.

"Well I'm sure you can get it if you just study a little, and I have World studies next."

"Oh, me too!" he gleamed.

"Cool," she laughed at his strange behaviour and pulled out her phone after it vibrated.

"Wow, look at that brick" Mai pointed out Chi-Chi's ancient Nokia phone as she sat down.

"It works doesn't it, I don't really care about anything else," Chi-Chi defended.

"I like it," Goku said in a ridiculous attempt to stick up for Chi. Chi-Chi smiled as she messaged back ignoring Goku's comment.

"Who are you texting, you smitten kitten," Mai asked accusingly.

"Nobody" Chi-chi dismissed.

"Doesn't look like nobody" Mai laughed but let it go.

_*Need to talk, meet me in the gym in 5*_ Chi-Chi read. "I'll see you guys later, save me a seat Goku," she smiled at him and ran off in the direction of the Gym.

"What does 'smitten' mean?" Goku asked after she left.

Mai just face palmed, "you're lucky you are cute Goku," she smiled at him.

* * *

Chi-Chi entered the empty gym and looked around for Turles. She was surprised at how much she wanted to see him again, perhaps Mai was right, maybe she is smitten. She had never felt like that before.

She felt strong hands placed on her shoulders and heard the door creak shut.

"You wanted to see me?" she questioned as she turned to face him. She was surprised at how close he stood, he was so tall and built. She had to tilt her head significantly to look him in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"You forgot something this morning" he spoke softly with a certain coarseness in his voice that she liked.

"I don't think I –"

He cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers. Her initial surprise was replaced by a passionate lust as she grabbed either side of his face and pulled the kiss in deeper, interlocking their tongues in each other's mouths. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her small frame onto the side bench so that they were level with one another. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing into hers. He looked so irresistibly sexy, she wasn't sure what had come over her, she wished only to feel his body against hers and again pulled him in forcibly for a passionate kiss. He moved his hands from her waist up her side and grazed her breasts lightly. She pulled out of the kiss so she could breathe and she moaned lightly which made him grin. He started to run his long fingers through her silky black hair and slowly started closing the gap between their lips once more.

"eh-hem" Radditz fake coughed, standing in the doorway, smiling like an idiot, "Am I interrupting?" he laughed. Turles death glared him as Chi-Chi straightened her shirt back and quickly hopped off the bench more annoyed than embarrassed.

"I'll um… talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled at him, pecking him on the lips one last time before running out of the room, slipping past a smirking Radditz. She would punch him in the face if she didn't already know Turles would.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Turles growled. Radditz didn't try explain himself he just pouted his lips and made kissy noises at him.

"Ok, ha ha, don't say anything to anyone alright," He pointed at him as he spoke, "you know how badly I can beat you up right?"

"Fine, but honestly it's not a big deal. The fighter chick is hot. Nice ass and-"

"Yeah ok, just don't say anything to Vegeta alright?"

* * *

Chi-chi made it to World-studies class just as Professor Kami was walking in. She thanked the heavens that he was an old man that moved slower than giant beach turtle. Goku held his hand up and called out to Chi-Chi and gestured to the seat he saved for her. She smiled and apologised to Nail as she had to step over him to get to her seat in the middle.

"Where did you go Chi?" Goku asked and Bulma, Yamcha, Gure and Tarble leaned over to hear the response.

"Oh, I just went to the gym is all" it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Is that why your hair is a mess?" Bulma asked

'Oh crap' Chi-Chi thought as she tried to straightened her hair out with her fingers. Bulma wasn't satisfied with Chi-Chi's explanation, she wanted to tell her what happened but she didn't want to announce it in a small crowd of people.

"Umm Bulma, could I borrow some lip balm?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma's perfectly plucked eyebrow shot up, she knew exactly what that meant. Ever since 7th grade the girls had a system of telling each other about boy activity through their own code. Similar to the whole four base analogy, different flavoured lip balm represented different bases.

"Uhh sure you can, cherry flavour?" she asked deviously. Cherry represented a 'home run.'

Chi-Chi laughed a little, "No B, I'd prefer not use that one, I hear you wear it all the time," Bulma frowned at her friends mockery. It wasn't true, she had slept with two guys in total, she wasn't a whore or anything, maybe by Chi-Chi's standards who until now she thought to be a complete prude.

"Strawberry will do." Chi-Chi said with a smirk.

"Nothing like a Strawberry" Bulma winked as she passed the second base lip balm over Tarble and Goku, to Chi.

"Yeah I like strawberries too," Goku said as Chi-Chi put the bright pink colour on. She giggled at him, 'so clueless sometimes.'

"Goku, can you pass this back" he liked it when she said his name, and he could smell the strawberry scent on her lips.

"Yeah Chi, of course"

Proff. Kami turned the lights out and put on a documentary about Ancient Greek history. The dim lights were somewhat romantic and Chi-Chi was struggling to keep her mind on the content, her thoughts wondering to a different Greek God like guy.

It was Yamcha's first chance to talk to Bulma all day and as the movie started he interrupted her and Tarble's strange conversation about the idea of people with tails and asked if he could talk to her.

"What was with you in RoboTech today, do you like Vegeta or something?"

"Um No, why would you think that, that's just ridiculous" she scoffed.

"Well then what is it? Do you hate me? Because you chose him over me, that doesn't feel very good you know Bulma."

"I didn't choose him Yamcha, I just."

"Just what"

"I just don't like you… like that, like the way you want me to," She felt horrible saying it out loud.

He frowned unsure of what to say. Doubting there would be anything that could make him feel better.

"Look you're a great guy Yamcha -"

"Obviously not great enough, don't give me that crap," he got up and started pushing past people to get out.

Chi-Chi placed her hand on Goku's knee, he snapped his head up immediately to meet her gaze misunderstanding the gesture.

"Goku, you should talk to him" she motioned towards Yamcha who was walking down the stairs and out the door without a word to the teacher.

He followed her gaze but did not understand. "What happened?" he whispered back.

"It's alright man, I'll talk to him," Tarble said as he slipped out of the row.

Proff Kami may just be deaf or something as he was unaware both boys had left the class. It wouldn't surprise anyone he did look about 100.

* * *

Tarble walked down the corridor looking for Yamcha, who must have taken off. He started walking to their dorm hoping he would be there. Vegeta emerged from dorm 3 skipping class as usual. Tarble froze, remembering the events that occurred this morning, a little frightened he may get attacked as Vegeta walked towards him.

"This is yours," Vegeta handed him a white envelope, it was addressed to: Vegeta and Tarble. A letter from home and probably some money, movie tickets and other stuff that their parents send every month. Vegeta never acknowledged that the gift belonged to him also and just let Tarble take it all. He didn't want anything from his father, not if he thinks a couple of bucks can make up for a shitty childhood and years of crappy parenting.

"Thanks" Tarble replied lightly. Surprisingly this is a relatively long exchange of words for the two brothers. They are complete polar opposites with nothing really in common. Tarble would agree Goku acts more like a brother to him than Vegeta, not that he would ever hold a grudge. He loves his brother, he just believes it is a very one sided relationship.

"The girl" Vegeta stated more than asked.

"Who? Bulma?"

"Yeah whatever… who is she?"

"Dr Briefs daughter, she's from West city –"

"Are you dating her?"

"What?… No"

"You actually are gay then right?" Vegeta smirked.

Tarble chuckled, "No, actually she just reminds me of you, I don't think anyone would want that."

Vegeta huffed, he normally wouldn't allow his brother to be so cheeky.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Tarble asked.

No reply of course. Tarble smiled as his brother walked away.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey Guys :)_

_I'm looking for a cover photo for this story, so if anyone is interested and knows how to draw DBZ, I'd love for you to draw one to suit my fic. I will thank you by including you as a character or something along those lines. Just PM me if you are interested._

_-A long chapter yet there were a lot of things I wanted to include and somehow didn't, it ended up being very Bulma Vegeta and Chi-Chi focused. I promise I will bring Launch and 18 more into the story soon and don't worry, the G/CC pairing will still happen, I'm just cruel and want you all (and Goku) to suffer ;)_

_-I also have heard your requests and they are coming soon. Hasky will be included as the baseball coach and I will include a Radditz Maron pairing at some stage, probably later, because I'm thinking about Fasha or 18 as a pairing for him. What do you guys think?_

_-Don't forget, I want the story to be as interactive as possible, so any suggestions I will gladly take on board. Also take my poll on my profile page on who Launch should be paired with._


	4. (4) Dormitories

_-Still looking for a cover photo for this story, if you can draw DBZ and are interested please PM me. Enjoy the next chapter and please Review :)_

_Love: Heros Reprise_

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Four - Dormitories

* * *

Friday's classes were finished and supper had finished up, Chi-Chi began walking back to the dorms as there was an emergency meeting happening in a few minutes. She caught sight of Turles, Vegeta and Nappa exiting the gym after an intense evening workout session.

"Hey," she smiled at him, remembering their moment in the gym earlier today.

"Hi," he frowned and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

Chi-Chi didn't understand his response, "I have to go to the front office and get some text books my dad sent in, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

Vegeta and Nappa just snickered and mumbled something about being whipped under their breath.

"No, I'm fine" Turles said, a scowl planted on his face. Chi-Chi was unsure whether his bitterness was directed at her or at his friends who were teasing him.

"Ok…" she waited for some kind of explanation or excuse or even a lie, but nothing. He just turned away from her, after his friends.

Hurt… Rejection… Betrayal... How could he just do that? Kiss her so passionately, be so nice to her all week and then just snub her. He couldn't even look her in her face. Chi-Chi could feel the tears burning, preparing for their descent. She started wondering if he had been playing her from the start, just so he could make out with her and be done. Chi-chi ran to her dorm, forgetting about her books only wanting to find a pillow to bury her face in.

* * *

All students congregated in the dorm common room, which no one ever goes in, it basically just contains a sink, a small table and a vending machine which, thanks to Goku, only has the healthy treats left. There was also some washing and drying machines which the boys rarely used, instead opted to bring their clothes home for their mothers to wash every fortnight, typical.

Mr Kibito was standing up the front and motioned all students to sit down cross legged, there was a new face next to him, a pretty woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Her light skin was complemented by her long lilac hair. She wore long sleeved pink thermal wear underneath a beautiful long red dress and big pink boots. She was the one who addressed the student body.

"Ok students, I'm glad you are all here. My name is Miss Kai West, and obviously you know Mr Kibito. We are your official dorm parents for the duration of the school year. We are required to go through all of the dorm rules and I know for a lot of you boys you have heard them several times before, so bear with us as there has been some adjustments to include the presence of new students. I would appreciate it if you all gave me your full attention.

Now first of all, some housekeeping. Your dormitories are divided on opposite sides of the hall. The right hand side is the male section, left hand side the female section. Currently you boys are occupying dorms 1 to 5 and girls, 10-12. Your dorms house between 4 and 5 people and there are several spare dorms which will be made available to new students as they enrol. You are not permitted to enter these spare dorm rooms.

You each have a small restroom in your dorms and thus have no reason to be roaming outside in the middle of the night. There are two showering quarters which include 8 standing shower heads and complementary towels and soap. It is your responsibility to put your towels in the communal laundry chute along with your bed linen on a weekly basis.

Kibito and I will take residence in the parental quarters at the very far end of the hall. Kibito on your right hand side and myself on the left. If at any time you have an emergency you will come to either one of us. If your issue is gender specific, or you need counselling, subject help or otherwise girls you will come to me, boys to Mr Kibito.

Now I will read from the list of rules with have been distributed to all of your dorms, may I remind you that breaking these rules may be punishable by suspension/expulsion, pending a decision made by Principle Ginyu."

Vegeta smirked at this, 'challenge accepted' he thought.

* * *

_**"Dorm Rules:**_

_-Dorm Curfew is 10:00pm – 4:00am Sunday to Friday and 11:00pm – 4:00am Saturday, during these hours' students must be in their assigned dorms. Visiting other dorms on your wing after curfew is acceptable where permission from a dorm parent is granted. Under no circumstance will students from opposite wings be permitted to visit dorms during curfew period._

_-Students may not enter another person's dorm room unless invited or in the event of emergency_

_-Students are strictly forbidden from entering showering quarters on opposite wings_

_-Students must appreciate dormmates privacy and space_

_-Noise restrictions apply between the hours of 7pm – 8am, loud music, instrumental practice or otherwise will not be tolerated during this time_

_-Pets are strictly not allowed_

_-During weekend periods the Rec room will be opened, furniture and commodities available must be treated with care and not removed from premises_

_-Items including cigarettes, alcohol, weapons and drugs without valid prescription are not permitted on the school grounds and will be confiscated immediately, those in possession will face serious consequences_

_-Dorm parents are allowed to complete a random inspection of dorm rooms at any time of their choosing, rooms are expected to be kept tidy and free from fire hazard_

Thank you for listening students, I will come around and introduce myself to you throughout the week, I am looking forward to being here especially getting to know you girls, you can come to me for help with anything at all. Now I know you have a baseball game tomorrow so I will let you all go now and get your rest."

With that, all the students dispersed to their individual dorm rooms.

* * *

_Dorm 3_

"Are you alright man?" Radditz ask Turles, who was typing on his laptop very audibly.

He didn't reply and he seemed really pissed off. Radditz, whilst he has been in this dorm with the same four other guys for three years now, always thought of Turles as his only real friend. He genuinely got along with him and would admit things to him he knew Vegeta and the others would give him a hard time for.

He knew for sure that something was up with Turles, which was strange, because he seemed so happy in the gym early today, 'understandably, the lucky idiot' Radditz thought.

If he wasn't going to talk to him out loud, it probably meant it was something he didn't want Vegeta to know. The two had to be careful what was said around Vegeta, as the guy was not just the most egotistical jackass of them all, but also would make a person's life a living hell for the sake of it. Your only option at this school was to stick to close groups and get good at fighting back.

Radditz pulled out his own laptop and lay down on his top bunk, signing into his IM account and brought up Turles' name.

R: What happened?

Turles sighed and took his computer off of his desk, climbing into his own bed whilst Broly, Nappa and Vegeta were discussing methods of smuggling alcohol and cigarettes into their dorm and how they could hide them during inspections.

T: I fucked it up with her

R: I'm guessing you don't mean literally ;)

R: …elaborate

T: Vegeta was telling me how much of a weakling I would be if I 'waste any more time with that harpy.' Basically just told me to fuck her and move on.

R: Sounds like him, doesn't explain why you're PMSing. What did you do? Did you actually try fuck her because that chick could probably beat the shit out of you if she was really pissed off.

T: I know, thanks to me she could lol. No I didn't, I don't want to sound weak man, but fact is, this is not the type of girl you can just fuck and leave. And besides I like how it's going.

T: Anyway, she came to find me whilst Vag-heat-a was there and I basically told her to fuck off and leave me alone. I just panicked, I didn't want to cop it from the guys. I don't want to be kicked out of the dorm, I don't have anywhere else to go.

R: Well you seem pretty angry about this. You just have to decide what's more important. I'm sure you can get her back, why don't you just text her now.

He didn't reply, he just closed his laptop and joined the conversation about how the guys were planning pick a fight against the Cold twins at the party tomorrow. Radditz sighed and rolled over hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

_Dorm 11_

Maron was drying her freshly washed, long, purple hair and was about to start her complex facial regime. She was putting her study desk to good use as a makeup desk, let's face it, she was never going to use it for study. She and 18 were talking about what they would wear to the party tomorrow night, well more specifically, what Maron would wear. She wanted to wear something as revealing as possible of course. The bustiest girl at school obviously needed to withhold her reputation. 18 sighed as her ditzy friends rant about the genius of push up bras continued.

Mai and Gure were sitting on Gure's bottom bunk against about 10 pillows watching a movie on her laptop. They were finding it strange to live without regular TV throughout the week, it seemed to make the drama of school life more overwhelming.

"What are you watching?" 18 asked.

"Anchorman" Mai replied with a laugh, always keen for a comedy.

18 smiled, "My brother and I used to watch that movie when we were younger."

Mai perked up at the mention of 17.

"Are you and your brother close?" Mai asked, on the rare chance to get 18 talking.

"Yeah, the closest," 18 smiled, "Our mother passed away a few years ago and I have been living with my Aunt and Uncle since 17 enrolled here, and it really just felt wrong. I always missed him."

"Is that why you wanted to come here?" Mai asked.

"Yep, plus I like Martial arts and Robotics and all that, I might even try get involved in Dr Briefs research lab if I can."

"And you're like totally babin', you could get with any guy you want" Maron interjected, although it was a little irrelevant to the conversation about her brother. 18 just rolled her eyes as if it wasn't high on her list of priorities.

Mai took the computer from Gure's lap and put the blankets over her as she was already falling asleep. Somehow Gure seemed to be able to sleep through anything, Mai was having difficulty since she got here, the walls were quite thin and you could hear the girls on either side, especially Bulma who seemed to lack volume control at times. She climbed into her bed and sighed thinking about 17's invitation to the party tomorrow.

"18, do you think your brother would date me?" Mai asked, sincerely.

18 was taken aback, no one had ever asked her such a question and she didn't like it. To her, her brother was too good for anyone.

"Umm, I don't know, he's not really a dating sort of guy..." 18 thought about announcing he was gay, or in a relationship, or in a gay relationship, all acceptable responses to a teenage girl with a crush but decided just to end the conversation. Hopefully her brother just wouldn't be interested. 'I'll have to talk to him about it tomorrow,' she thought very concerned.

Mai laid her head on her pillow wondering what would happen tomorrow at the party and smiled as she dozed into a slight sleep.

* * *

_Dorm 4_

"Tien said you don't need me to play tomorrow do you?" Goku asked Tarble who was basically filling in for Yamcha as baseball captain since the guy was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah all our players are going to be there, actually we have one extra, so we won't need you, even if Yamcha doesn't show, but I think he will."

"Awesome, maybe I can watch the game with Chi-Chi" Goku said, attempting to plan what he would say to her.

"Goku, you should bring her to the party" Krillin said.

"What party?"

"The one Burter and Jeice are throwing in the abandoned football shed on the oval. They did it last semester, I guess you must have been at home the last time."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Well Curfew goes till 11pm on Saturdays so we just have to be back by then, but yeah I imagine the Cold twins have smuggled some alcohol in so if you're worried just don't drink it."

"What do Burter and Jeice have to do with it?" Goku asked.

"Their parents send them like mountains of money every week, they've hired a small dry ice machine and a DJ set, pretty cool right?" Krillin chuckled, excited about the party. It did sound like fun, Goku wondered if Chi-Chi would be interested, he didn't want her to get in trouble though, or be around some of those guys whilst they were drinking.

The three boys heard murmuring outside before their door was opened, Miss West was talking to Yamcha and motioned for him to enter. She must have found him sulking somewhere.

"Now Yamcha, I hear you're the star player for the District Bell Falcons, you better get some rest for tomorrow" she said as she was leaving, "Goodnight boys." She was very motherly and waved us a good night, she didn't even scold Yamcha for breaking curfew.

"Thanks Miss West" Yamcha said, he looked like he was feeling a little better. She closed the door and Yamcha got into his bunk.

"You alright man?" Goku asked his good friend.

"Yeah I'm fine now, sorry for reacting like that. I was being really immature."

"That's alright" said Tarble as he punched him hard in the arm. Goku and Krillin soon after gave him an equally hard punch in the arm. The guys had a rule that if anyone breaks curfew the others all get a free punch. It was a good rule as the dorm has yet to be punished for breaking the rules. The other dorms have often copped dishes or laundry duty for poor attention to curfew hours.

"Ouch! You're all assholes," Yamcha half laughed, "…and man, Miss West is hot!"

"Typical Yamcha" Krillin sighed.

"Last time you liked a teacher was Ms Hasky," Tarble laughed, and Goku joined in.

"The baseball coach? She's crazy!" Goku said. He wasn't lying, the woman was mad. She yelled and screamed at the boys all the time, calling them every name in the book when they got things slightly wrong. Yet somehow she helped the Falcons win the interschool ports championship last year.

"Yes, she's off her chops, but she is also still hot!" Yamcha defended.

"He's got a point" Krillin added.

* * *

_Dorm 10_

Bulma walked into the dorm and found Chi-chi sulking on her bed on the top bunk. It was very rare that Chi-Chi would cry. The last time Bulma could remember was on the 5 year anniversary of her mother's death. Even then it was only a few tears. Bulma however, was a cry baby and Chi-Chi always did an amazing job cheering her up. She felt it was time she gave back so she climbed onto Chi's bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Chi sweetie, what happened?"

"He's such a jerk" she sniffed, "I can't.. (sob sob) believe… I liked him," Chi-Chi let her tears run and pushed her face against Bulma's shoulder.

"Oh Chi, I should have known, damn boys! You don't need him sweetie. He's an idiot if he's going to let someone as perfect as you get away."

Chi-Chi had to smile at the sincerity in Bulma's voice. She wiped her face, deciding it was stupid to cry over a guy, she hated feeling so weak. They weren't even properly together, she stupidly was under the impression he felt the same way she did. 'I'll never be so stupid again,' she thought.

Bulma and Chi-Chi heard a strange noise coming from their bathroom and climbed off the top bunk to investigate. They opened the door to find Launch hunched over the toilet being sick. She had tears in her eyes and frankly looked horrendous.

"Launch? Are you ok? What's wrong with you?" Bulma started asking and Launch just burst into tears. 'Oh god, its tear fest in here tonight' Bulma thought.

"You're not throwing up on purpose are you?" Chi-Chi asked sitting at her side rubbing her back gently. Launch looked down, too ashamed.

"Launch, I know we haven't really gotten along this week but you can trust us. We just want to look out for you," Bulma reassured.

"Zangya said I was too fat to make anything of myself and that I should stop eating if I want to be associated her…"

Chi-Chi mad was something to worry about, but Bulma mad was terrifying.

"THE BITCH SAID WHAT?!"Bulma screeched about to march out of the door and punch Zangya's face in. Launch just looked down again, embarrassed she let such a horrible person talk to her like that, and worse, that she listened.

"Launch, for starters, in no universe are you fat. You're thinner than me and I am the epitome of satisfied with how I look. I know it's hard to listen to someone else tell you how you should feel but I really believe that you should feel like a sex goddess!" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"It's not your fault the borderline anorexic bitch thinks that she owns the place, you're better off without her ok, from now on you're sticking with us, no buts!" Bulma almost yelled it, she was so mad. If it wasn't for Curfew, she would be in Dorm 12 strangling Zangya's neck with her own ranga hair.

"Wash your face sweetie and we can talk about this more tomorrow at the baseball game, you can watch it with us," Chi-Chi offered.

"Thanks" Launch sighed, and got up from the bathroom floor and used water from the small sink to wash over her face.

Chi-Chi had almost forgotten her boy trouble when she received a text.

_*Sorry about earlier, can you meet me in the gym now? – T* _

She read it aloud to Bulma who scoffed, "how about NO asshole!, say that please."

Chi-Chi thought about it but instead wrote.

*Not interested – C*

She wasn't like Bulma who always wanted to make a big drama out of everything, she'd prefer to just get to the point and say how she really felt.

*I only acted like that because Vegeta was giving me a hard time. Please, I'm sorry – T*

Chi-Chi frowned, 'it's still not an excuse' she thought, she wasn't prepared to share him with his wack-job friend Vegeta. For the first time Turles actually seemed quite pathetic to her.

*Maybe you should take Vegeta to the gym then. Stop texting me, sheep – C* and Chi-Chi turned her phone off, more annoyed than upset now.

Launch exited the bathroom and collapsed onto her bed whilst Chi-Chi punched her pillow until feathers started to float from the top bunk.

"OK you two, that's it!" announced Bulma, who was fed up with all the negativity. "I'm finding you some men at the party tomorrow! That will cheer you up!" Bulma's solution to everything of course but Chi-Chi and Launch doubted it.

* * *

**A/N** -Thank you so much for the reviews so far, the next chapter should be far more exciting including the baseball game and the PAR TAY!.

-I have taken your suggestions on board, you all have very good ideas on what pairings I should do, obviously I can't do them all, so hopefully I won't disappoint you, I will just do the ones I am most comfortable with. Again, it will be G/CC and V/B, sorry Saiyan99 I don't think I would be able to give the Goku/Bulma pairing justice.

-Also, I have decided on how to pair Yamcha, Radditz, 17, Krillin, Mai, Marron, 18 and Launch. But I will be keeping it a secret. Characters may not stay with the same person the entire fic, I mean it is highschool.

Pallyndrome – Tien is in the story, he is in a dorm with 17 and I will make him more prominent later on. I didn't make Chiaoutzu a student in the story because I thought his character would just end up being too similar to Gure or Tarble and I didn't want to overload on the same character. I may make him Tien's little brother if I ever have a reason to write about Tien's home life.

-Keep reviewing thanks everyone :)


	5. (5) She Kissed Who?

_-Sorry for the delay, thanks for being patient I will try update weekly but sometimes other things may come up. I have just found out I will be an Auntie for the first time and I am so so excited. I have decided I will put in a teenage pregnancy into this story later on. I won't tell you who just yet, but feel free to guess ;)_

-_MasterThiefHasky,__ I love your commitment to the character, it makes me smile. The beauty of DB/Z/GT is that all characters whether major or tertiary are somewhat lovable. I will make Hasky an important (and ongoing) character in this fic for you, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Five – She Kissed Who?

* * *

The Mess hall was closed on a Saturday and most of the boys would journey to a café off campus for breakfast. But today, Bulma and Mai decided to make pancakes for their friends who were still sleeping. In the common room, Bulma popped two of her capsules open which revealed a long standing grill and about 50 pancake mix bottles with a variety of toppings.

As Mai started cooking, Bulma turned on some music as always, to dance and sing along. Bulma was always keen for a good sing-a-long and Mai was forced to join in on all choruses or else face Bulma's wrath. In the middle of _Girlfriend – Icona Pop_, the music was shut off.

"Shut up!" Radditz groaned as he fumbled with the stereo and thought about smashing it to pieces before crawling back into bed.

"HEY!" Bulma yelled, "Put that back on!"

"Some of us are sleeping and …" Radditz was going to continue complaining but then he caught a whiff of the fresh pancakes being flipped, "you know what, I'll just turn it down," he grinned as he sat at the table and got himself a plate.

"Oh no you don't," Bulma growled, "This is for the baseball players only," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw come on! Ya snooze ya loose!" Radditz smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites.

"If you eat anything like your brother then there won't be any left for anyone else," Mai noted with a chuckle.

"Pfft, I don't eat like him," Radditz defended.

"Oh thank god," Mai said as she placed a short stack on his plate against Bulma's will.

"The kid's an amateur," he laughed, "I eat far more!"

Mai face-palmed.

"Family dinners at your place must really be something," Mai stated.

Radditz just laughed in agreement, "Guess how many buffet restaurants we've been officially banned from."

"I dunno like 4?" Mai guessed.

"12"

She cracked up, "I didn't even know there were 12 buffet restaurants in one town."

"Oh there is," he grinned as he dug in.

* * *

The music seemed to disturb a lot of people as they started waking up to investigate. So much for the plan of feeding only the baseball team, it seemed most of the student body came and got some pancakes.

"Aww, look at this," Bulma laughed at the sight of Vegeta with his hair all scruffy and his eyes still half closed. Vegeta, who would normally respond with aggression or violence to someone mocking him, was seemingly far too tired to say anything. He just looked for the source of his disturbance and attempted to shut off the stereo but managed just to turn it up.

Bulma laughed at the display and decided to turn it off for him.

"You know Vegeta, you're actually kind of cute… you know, when you're not speaking."

He scowled at her as he sat down as she got him some pancakes. She left without expecting a thank-you, not that he would have given her one. If he was being perfectly honest, he thought she was tolerable when she wasn't complaining. He watched her talk to his brother as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Launch were the first onto the bleachers for the District Bell Falcons home game. They expected a larger crowd but it was probably going to get busier later on. As the boys completed their drills, Bulma stretched her legs out and yawned.

"_HuuUUhaya_, man I should have just slept in today," Bulma said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Thanks for making breakfast Bulma," Launch said.

"You would be welcome if you had of eaten some,"

Launch just frowned and looked down.

"No! None of that, You are not being mopey whilst there is a party on tonight," Bulma winked at her and nudged Chi-Chi in the ribs who was also acting mopey.

"Great," Chi-chi muttered sarcastically, "I'll get to be around the jackass who used me."

"OR, you could make him jealous!" Bulma smiled devilishly.

"With who?" Chi-Chi laughed at the typical Bulma idea.

"Hmmm" Bulma thought, "Oh I know, what about with-"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma and Launch turned to where she was calling.

Goku was climbing the bleachers trying to balance a stack of pizza's and sodas.

"What is he doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

Launch couldn't help but giggle at the sight as Chi-Chi went and helped him carry the food.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Goku said from behind the boxes.

"Goku, please tell me these aren't just for you," Chi-Chi chuckled.

"No, we wanted to thank you girls for making us breakfast so we ordered these."

"Yeah but half the group are going to be playing baseball," Bulma said.

"Well I wasn't sure how much you wanted to eat, so I got extra," Goku kindly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Goku, you're cute when you're so clueless," Chi-Chi said as she placed half of it down and pinched his cheek. He blushed.

"Launch you will have to eat some pizza then, if we are going to have any hope at finishing this," Bulma said, smiling at her. And she reluctantly agreed.

Krillin, Gure and Mai all arrived shortly after and helped the group eat the feast.

"Thanks for the pizza Krillin," Gure said, after she finished her second piece, claiming she was full.

"That's alright, it was Goku's idea," he smiled back at her.

Launch had only eaten half a piece and was fiddling with the crust. Still uncomfortable around these new people but Bulma wouldn't let her go back to the dorm.

She zoned out of their conversation and decided to watch the game.

* * *

Yamcha was loving the attention. He could feel the now filling crowd cheering for him as he ran up to the plate to bat. The reason Yamcha was the captain was because he always, and I mean always, hit a home run. Even he didn't know how he did it. He wasn't the strongest guy on the team that was probably Bojack. The guy was built like a tank. And the fastest player was probably Burter, he practically flew around the diamond and could run to home base on an average hit.

Yamcha however, could hit them far. Which always warranted a huge applause, and he loved it, even more now that the girls were watching the game.

Yamcha had accepted the whole Bulma thing didn't work out, and he felt the best way to get over it was to get in with someone new. He caught sight of five girls sitting close the front of the bleachers waving and cheering. He waved back. He noticed the red head chick waving seductively. He remembered Bulma called her a bitch for whatever reason but he didn't really care. She was hot!

"Yamcha you IDIOT! Are you going to stand their lolly gagging! Or are you going to hit the God Damn Ball!" Coach Hasky screamed. Yamcha immediately focused his attention on the game. Talking back to that crazy blonde lady was not an option. Ever since she became the Falcons' coach 2 years ago the boys have been on a winning streak. In training she puts them through the wringer though and she is most certainly not nice about it. Yelling and screaming at them, making them do the worst kinds of drills and exercises, but Yamcha knew, deep down she was a softy and she actually cared about her team. She even cried when they won their final last year.

Yamcha smashed the ball way outfield. Tien, 17, Tarble and the homerun king himself made it back to home base with the quaint crowed cheering all the while.

"Wow, he's not bad" Launch said to Bulma who looked a little annoyed.

"Ugh, look at him gloating to those girls, so typical Yamcha," Bulma pouted.

"Aw how good was 17?" Mai smiled.

"Is he that one?" Launch pointed.

"No that's Tien," Bulma said, "OMG! I just had the best idea, you should totally hook up with Tien, Launch. You would be so cute together."

Mai giggled, thankful that Bulma wasn't trying to be her matchmaker for now. It didn't look like Launch had much of a choice in the matter.

"Hey, what about Chi-Chi?" Mai asked, "She doesn't have anyone to pash at the party tonight either?"

Bulma looked over at Chi-Chi who was sitting a little too close to Goku, the two of them joking around. Bulma just smiled devilishly again.

"Oh I think she might," Bulma replied, "But hey, screw Chi-Chi, what about me?"

"I thought you were dating that freshman," Launch asked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bulma complained, "I'm not dating Tarble, we're just really good friends."

"Oh, well… I wouldn't worry about it Bulma, you will probably have a swarm of boys to choose from," Launch said.

* * *

After a spectacular win for the Falcons, the girls all got ready in Bulma, Chi-Chi and Launch's dorm and headed to the party together, which was in an abandoned football shed on the oval. Jeice and Burter had hired a dry ice machine and there was a guy there as a freelance DJ, playing all the latest hits. It was awesome, the girls had to admit, and apparently this party happens every few months.

Chi-Chi was wearing a pink blouse with a tight navy blue high waisted skirt, it looked really cute but wasn't too revealing which she liked. She wore flat black shoes, not wanting to trip over on their walk across the oval.

Gure was in a light pink dress with a blue belt pulled around her tiny waist, it somehow made her look like she had curves which she liked, she hated looking like a 12 year old. Mai even put a little make up on her which made her eyes pop.

Mai was your typical asian goddess, wearing a killer black tight fitting mini-dress with capped sleeves and high black heels. Her makeup was perfect with her dark black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Bulma envied her precision with make-up and had her to teach her how to get her lips so perfect.

The blue haired beauty herself was wearing a little red number, with wedge shoes, her hair was lightly curled and fell around her face beautifully. Mai had to agree that Bulma would surely steal the title of hottest chick of campus from Maron and 18 when she dressed like this.

Launch felt strange in Bulma's clothes, sure they were beautiful and expensive, but they weren't really her. She preferred her alternative style, regardless of what other people seemed to say about it, but strangely she was scoring a lot of male attention in her strapless yellow mini-dress. With her blonde girls tied back with her lucky red ribbon.

Burter and Jeice had her cornered. Sure they were nice and kind of funny. But Launch wasn't really in the mood to be hit on, even if it was by a couple of rich, athletic boys. Something about Launch she didn't want to admit was that she was a typical girl, who only wanted a guy to love her and treat her right.

Launch caught sight of the guy Bulma had recommended earlier, Tien. He was a hunk, she had to admit, a bit of a Vin Diesel look alike, she liked that. But Launch was never good at the whole introductions/flirting thing, and it was looking as if Burter and Jeice weren't going to let her leave regardless of her obvious disinterest.

Bulma had to interrupt and steal Launch back after 30 minutes had passed. The five girls regrouped at the punch bowl. Bulma poured herself a glass, but the others declined.

"Prudes!" Bulma stuck her reddened tongue out.

"I'm going to find Krillin," Gure said. As she left Mai and Bulma in unison sung 'ooOOOOooooo' rather childishly, which made Gure blush.

"So status report Mai?" Bulma asked whilst she sipped at her drink.

"17 was talking to me before, he was being completely cute. And he laughed at all my jokes-"

"Ahh, the funny girl, _every_ man's dream," Chi-Chi snickered.

"Shut Up Chi! You guys suck! I'm going to go find him again," she lightly slapped Chi-Chi in the arm as she walked away. Secretly she was self-conscious about her personality. In the past most boys would think of her a good friend rather than and girlfriend. She was always the funny one never the sexy one. She hated it.

"So Chi-Chi, What do you think of Goku? I mean he's cute right, and you know… dateable!" Bulma asked sincerely.

"Goku? Gee I don't know, I actually never thought of him like that before"

Chi-chi stopped and looked at Goku for a while, just staring as if the answer would come to her.

"What do you mean you never thought of it before, you've been flirting with him all day," Launch pointed out.

"You think that was flirting?" Chi-chi asked, concerned, wondering what Goku thought about it.

"YES" Bulma and Launch said in unison and giggled.

"Oh gosh, I thought we were just good friends. I don't know if I like him in that way."

"Well maybe if you gave him a chance…" Bulma trailed off and turned Chi-Chi to face him and pushed her in his direction. Bulma liked Goku, she approved of him as suitable to date her best friend. God knows Chi-Chi needed a little cherry lip-balm action in her life. Bulma chuckled at her own joke.

* * *

Mai was on the lookout for 17, she had lost him after she went to the bathroom. She caught sight of 18, who had been acting strangely all day. Mai waved but 18 looked away and walked out of the room.

'What's up her arse?' Mai wondered.

The night was getting on and it looked like most people were well under the influence of alcohol by this point.

Mai had to laugh at Krillin, Gure and Tarble dancing together. For three people who are usually quite reserved, they seem to be putting it all on the line. The dry ice and the disco lights were pretty cool.

After her long search and having her arse touched up by three different guys, which she didn't take as a compliment, she went outside to get some fresh air.

That was when she saw it. A beautiful long, dark haired boy with olive skin and ice blue eyes in his sexy skater-boy 'get up' with his hands around a girl's waist. A skimpy, busty girl to be exact, with long perfectly straight and shiny purple hair that flowed longer than her extremely high hemlined red spandex dress. She had her hands in his perfect hair, pulling his face onto hers and the two remained like this for longer than Mai cared to look. She felt as if her heart was being pinched. So hurt that she was so wrong, so stupid to believe that there was something between her and 17. She ran from the sight without being noticed and looked for somewhere she could just cry.

'Why Maron? Of all people, he had to make out with a person who was completely the opposite of her.'

* * *

After a very awkward introduction by Bulma, Launch and Tien had managed to hold a brief moment of small talk. Launch hated it immediately. She hated feeling like she couldn't be herself, but she hated more who she really was.

It was easier to just be who Tien probably wanted her to be rather than be herself and open herself up to rejection and hurt. Tien seemed a little unsure about her and looked as if he was finding a reason to leave. As he started a boring conversation about the game or the other team or something like that, Launch began to notice other couples start making their moves.

Bojack and Zangya were making quite a scene with their 'practically having sex in front of everyone' display right in the open. Launch really hated Zangya at the moment, but felt she was nothing in comparison to her. She decided to lay it all on the line and interrupted Tien with a fierce kiss. He was first a little shocked, but relaxed quickly into it and rose to her level of passion. Launch could taste the alcohol on his tongue and wondered if he was only interested because he was somewhat drunk.

* * *

Vegeta saw that Frieza and Cooler had slipped something else into the punch bowl and watched as the other students stupidly began to drink from it. He wasn't sure exactly why he did this but when the blue haired woman began refilling her cup he felt the urge to protect her from it.

He quickly got to her side and snatched the drink from her hand and stupidly decided to drink it himself.

"Thanks Woman!" he said rudely.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she shouted as she began filling another cup.

"I don't know if you should drink that!" Vegeta said.

"Why, what's it to you?" she snapped back.

"… well it's got a lot of sugar in it, you're already looking a little fat, I don't think you should push it," he smirked at her as he said it.

Bulma, unbelievably angry now, set her drink down and attempted to slap him, though he caught her wrist and pulled her in close.

"Watch it, woman!" he almost purred it.

She felt so strange being inches from his face, she was distracted for a moment by his supple, slightly red coloured lips so close to hers but she soon snapped out of it, and realised what an ass he is.

She freed herself from him and stormed away.

_"Jackass"_ she mumbled under her breath.

Vegeta returned to his dormmates, who were all sitting on the old couches and having some kind of drinking contest.

"We're going to start something with Frieza and Cooler," Vegeta announced to them, interrupting their game.

Turles and Radditz just looked at him with disbelief.

"Not tonight dude, or we'll get found out, we don't want this place becoming out of bounds. Besides I'm one fight away from getting suspended," Radditz whined.

Vegeta became angry that a weakling like Radditz would talk back to him.

"Fuck You Radditz! You will fight with us or you can move your shit out of my dorm!" he snarled.

Radditz was a little shocked at this drastic reaction that was probably influenced by whatever the fuck was in that drink Vegeta just had.

"Fine, I'm going to go hook up with that martial arts chick Fasha, the rest of you faggots can have fun here being Vegeta's sheep," Radditz had finally let that out, but immediately regreted it.

"We don't need you to fight the Cold twins Radditz," Nappa said, "in fact you probably hold us back in all honesty, we should have asked your kid brother to be in our dorm instead of you."

"Fuck you Nappa!" Radditz retorted and got to his feet, although he was a little unsteady.

"We don't need you Radditz, so fuck off, I'll see you next when I'm beating the shit out of you," Vegeta said.

Turles stood up at that moment, over all of their petty shit.

"You can't win a fight against the Cold twins without the two of us," he said and walked over to stand next to a smirking Radditz.

"Fuck YOU Turles, you traitor!" Broly growled pointing at him as if to increase the dramatics of it all.

"You both leave now and you're OUT!" Vegeta snapped.

"Fine, have fun getting continuously beat up by Frieza and Cooler, you sure as hell don't stand a chance without us! I'm going to go find my 'harpy' and we'll probably have a better chance at beating up the Cold twins than you. So Fuck you Vegeta, I'm Done!" Turles practically yelled as the two started walking away.

"Hey, maybe her blue haired friend will blow me?" Radditz said to Turles.

This made Vegeta snap, he threw his cup, hard at Radditz and watch the liquid spill all over him.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" he growled.

Vegeta wanted to throw more and reached for a glass bottle which fumbled out of his hands. He had the urge to strangle the guy instead, but the effects of whatever was in that drink started to hit him bad and he felt himself lose consciousness. Vegeta collapsed, passing out on the couch Nappa and Broly just stared in disbelief.

* * *

Bulma grew bored of playing match maker to her friends. Whilst she thought she could do better than the guys at this school, she was also your regular hormonal teenage girl with a sexy little appetite. She wanted to kiss someone tonight and in all honesty she didn't really care who.

She started looking for Yamcha, calling his name lightly as she wandered around the old football shed. She found him outside, with a girl sitting on his lap their mouths connected.

'Well, that's one way to move on,' she thought. She studied the girl a little, she was tall, lean and had teased dark purple hair. She had on a blue sundress and blue heels, her skin was a porcelain white. She really was beautiful and it pissed Bulma off. Ranfan, was her name, Bulma remembered her from RoboTech class.

Instead of making a scene and embarrassing herself by yelling at her 'not boyfriend' Yamcha, who she basically dumped a day ago Bulma left, feeling desperate to kiss someone else, anybody else.

That was when she saw him, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen this guy before. He was tall, well built, had a models face, and long green hair, tied back in a pony-tail. She saw that he was alone so she moved in on him, determined.

* * *

Goku was finally doing it. He was dancing alone with Chi-Chi. She looked quite happy as she laughed with him and allowed him to spin her clumsily around. Luckily she found his unco-ordination on the dance floor very cute. Goku closed his eyes soaking in the moment, feeling a little ill from the glass of punch he shouldn't have had.

Chi-Chi let go of his hand and when Goku opened his eyes back up she was being dragged away by someone else.

"I have nothing to say to you Turles, just let me go," Chi-Chi growled at Turles who was holding her arm pulling her from the dance floor.

Goku felt mad and was about to punch the idiot out for ruining his moment and for upsetting her.

"Please let me explain," Turles almost begged but kept his expression stern. He wanted to take her outside away from everyone including Nappa and Broly, so he could talk to her alone.

"Turles, if you want to say something to me then say it, loud and clear for your stupid clique to hear, because I'm not going to put up with your sh-"

To Goku's horror, Chi-Chi was interrupted with a strong passionate kiss. Chi-Chi was reluctant at first, still angry at him but that quickly faded away when he pulled her in closer. He held onto her with strong hands and she felt the same urgency with him as she did the day before in the gym. She ran her hands through his messy hair and he tried to lift her closer to him.

"Get a room!" Radditz laughed, proud his friend sorted it out.

Goku couldn't watch it anymore, shocked at how much this hurt him. The room started to spin and he was certain there must have been more than a little alcohol in that punch.

All of a sudden as if to mock him, he noticed pairs of students begin a passionate makeout session, equivalent to what Chi-Chi was just having with someone other than him.

He saw Bojack sucking Zangya's face off 'yuck.' Fasha moved in on his brother. He tried to find the door to leave for some fresh air but he had to step over Maron and 17,

'Bulma and… Zarbon? What the hell is going on?'

Goku got outside and sat on the step waiting for this horrible night to be over and for his head to stop spinning. Unfortunately he started to feel tears beg at his tear ducts for release. He put his face in his hands, hoping he could somehow magically be in his bed.

"Are you ok?" and unfamiliar voice asked.

Goku looked up and saw a tall blonde girl, 17's sister, 18,

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" he lied, pulling his face back into his hands so she wouldn't see him cry.

I'll help you get back to the dorms if you want, I saw you stumbling around just before.

"Thank you" he meant it, "but won't you miss out on the party?" his words were a little sloppy.

She leaned down towards him linking her arm in his to help him up.

"I'm honestly not enjoying myself in there" she said.

As he stood he noticed she was significantly taller than Chi-Chi, in fact she was almost his own height. He leaned his weight onto her and was surprised she could lift him.

"Well that makes two of us," He turned and looked at her, his face only inches from hers. She leaned in towards him and he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her…

* * *

**A/N:**

_-I'll just leave you with that cliffy ;)_

_-Ok guys, so I know you all probably hate me right now, and for good reason. I mean I have basically just butchered all of your favourite pairings. I mean Bulma and Zarbon? that's just… no! But please don't forget, our characters need to kiss a few frogs before they find their princes. Hopefully by frog I don't mean Ginyu, haha, __that __would be awkward. _

_-I can reveal that everyone who __**kissed**__ tonight, will not be together by the end! Sorry Tien x Launch fans but I have better ideas ;)_

_-Again I'm sorry for the massive wait, hopefully next chapter will be up in about a week. Keep on leaving me your lovely reviews._

_Love: Heros Reprise._

**_Special thanks to:_**_ Ariel Leilani, AnimexXxLuvver, BaskinxxRobins, Taaikje, Veggie'sBlueBabyBulla, ohnosteve, sjlv000, xAira-nilights, rachcatcool, Nova.81, Brii-Chan14, SaiyanPrincessBB, kawaii248, Damon's Vampire Barbie, LeximusPrime08, Vampire I No Drama, cookiesrawr, jaminewarde and SuperVegetaSSJ2 for Favouriting/Following. Thanks for your continued support, I hope you are enjoying so far._


	6. (6) Meaningful Embrace

_-Remember, I am still looking for a cover photo for this story, so if you can draw DBZ please please PM me._

_-Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, I really felt the love._

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Six – Meaningful Embrace

* * *

_"Well that makes two of us," He turned and looked at her, his face only inches from hers. She leaned in towards him and he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned in himself._ In a moment of hesitation on 18's part, Goku pulled slightly away, unsure if what he was about to do was wrong. He couldn't string his thoughts together long enough to remember where he was or who he was with. He felt the butterflies in his stomach once more, well he thought they were butterflies. They weren't. 18's quick reflexes saved her from being vomited on.

_'Gross' _she let go of him and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, you're on your own," she muttered, disgusted by the display.

Goku flailed around a bit on the ground, at least his stomach was empty now, there's something he never thought he'd say. If only he had the ability to transport himself to his bed. He tried to concentrate long enough to try.

Mai burst through the entrance to the football shed with tears in her eyes and her heels in her hands so she could run faster. As she carefully avoided the spew all over the grass she noticed Goku lying on the ground looking somewhat unconscious.

"Goku?" Mai asked, through her tears, "Are you ok?"

"N-No" he mumbled into the ground.

"Here, let me help you," she lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulder so she could try support him on their walk back.

"Thanks Mai, I don't think I'll ever drink again," he vowed.

"Me either," she replied. Feeling miserable the two sought comfort in their closeness.

"Why did she have to kiss Turles, the guy is really aggressive and mean, He doesn't deserve her," Goku began.

Mai guessed he was talking about Chi-Chi, although she didn't actually see her and Turles get back together, she thought he was still the _F-ing Jackass_ that Chi-Chi previously described.

"You like Chi-Chi?" Mai asked, feeling a little stupid she didn't realise before.

Goku just frowned, of course he liked her, in fact it was a little ridiculous that a person could like another person so much after just one week of knowing that person.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, 17 hooked up with Maron and now my life is over."

"I'm sorry Mai," he said genuinely.

"You're a good guy Goku, Chi-Chi will come around eventually, just give it time. Let's go get some sleep, it will get better in the morning" she assured.

She dropped him at his dorm and decided to sleep on Chi-Chi and Bulma's spare bed rather than sharing a room with the purple haired skank.

* * *

The party was hitting its lull. It had started early at around 7:30pm so that they could get back by Curfew at 11pm and it was 10:35 now. Kibito and Kai West would probably start scanning the halls for everyone now and nobody wanted them to discover their little hideout. Especially considering they aren't allowed to have alcohol on school grounds although it is the people who bring it that get in trouble, not necessarily those who drink it.

Gure, Krillin and Tarble were all sitting together on one of the couches.

"You know I just realised, we are the only freshman in our group," Krillin said as he brought Tarble back their last beer for the night.

"Well, after everyone graduates we have to promise to stick together," Gure said. She felt closer to the two boys than a lot of other members in the group, perhaps it was an age thing, or even a height thing, either way, she liked it. The three got along well. They both smiled at her in agreement.

"We better head back now it's almost curfew," Tarble said being his usual worry wart self.

Krillin was a little annoyed at his eagerness to leave, "Let me just finish this last beer then we'll go."

"Fine," said Tarble, "I better go get Bulma before we leave anyway."

Bulma was off her chops drunk, with her hands all over Zarbon who was basically just laughing at her and encouraging her to have another drink.

"Y-yor cay-ute ZZarpon..," she managed.

"Hey Bulma, we have to go" Tarble said, interrupting. Zarbon shot him a glare.

"Heyyyyyy TARBLE! Do you thin-k I'm fat?" She asked whilst spinning around so he could look at her from all angles.

"What?... No!, No-one thinks your fat!" He exclaimed and linked his arm around her pulling her back to his friends, ignoring Zarbon and Dodoria's disapproval.

Gure was sitting on Krillin's shoulders getting a piggy back ride as they started walking back to the dorms. She was squealing in delight as he practically skipped, looking like an idiot, but making her laugh. Tarble was annoyed at the sight and narrowed his eyes at the back of Krillin's head.

"Uh ohhh," said Bulma, "Some ones Jealous!"

"I'm not jealous. And you're drunk!" Tarble deflected.

She let it go and started complaining that she didn't get to dance or sing. Which was false since that was what she was doing all night apart from her little escapade with Zarbon. Nevertheless she began a loud rendition of _Here's to Never Growing up – Avril Lavigne_ much to Tarble's dissatisfaction and loss of hearing in his right ear. The night really wasn't ending well for him.

* * *

"I'll come see you tomorrow, if that's alright," Turles said, as he walked Chi-Chi up to her dorm room. He placed his strong arms around her waist and embraced her gently, as if to say 'sorry for being an idiot, you were right.'

"Sounds good" she smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. He kissed her one last time before she entered her dorm.

She found Mai asleep in the top left bunk and Launch and Bulma, taking photos of themselves in the bathroom mirror.

"Chi-Chi's Back!" Launch screamed and jumped on her.

"Wow, some people are drunk I see," she patronized.

"I kissed Tien, It was great! He's so hot," Launch sighed as she collapsed into her bed.

"What happened with you Chi? I lost you after I got in with that Senior," Bulma said, more wanting to remind everyone she kissed Zarbon than actually find out what happened with her best friend.

"Oh you know, falling madly in love with Turles," she admitted with a chuckle.

"Tell us everything!" the two squealed as they stayed up late into the night discussing their boy dramas.

* * *

Broly and Nappa had carried Vegeta's unconscious body back to their dorm and put him on his bed, they were wondering why it was taking him so long to recover, it wasn't like him at all.

Radditz and Turles walked in and acted as if nothing was different. Broly was the first to speak.

"You heard what we said and we were serious. Get the fuck out!"

Turles and Radditz exchanged a glance.

"The guy is unconscious, there is little he can do to us," Radditz said.

"I'll beat your ugly face off Radditz!" Broly yelled, the guy was really all about the volume.

Turles thought for a moment. Unsure of where they could even go.

"Fine then, Turles' woman is friends with Goku, I'm sure he'll let us stay with him," Radditz announced, "And hey, with us and all his dork friends, let's see, Tien, 17, Krillin, Piccolo, Nail, (all decent martial arts students) looks like you two won't be able to lay a finger on us, especially considering Nappa can't even beat a girl."

Before Nappa had a chance to punch him, Radditz dragged Turles who was very reluctant to Goku's dorm and knocked. Vegeta's kid brother answered.

"Hey man, do you think we could stay here tonight? Your brother is a fuckhead," Radditz announced.

Tarble glanced at Goku who was sitting on his bed holding a bucket and sobbing a little.

Tarble closed the door slightly so he wouldn't see Turles there.

"Who is it Tarble?" Goku croaked.

"It's just your brother," Tarble said and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"All our beds are taken but, Yajirobe has gone home this week, so Tien and 17 have two beds spare in their room its dorm 2," Tarble wanted to help the guys out. Even though they had both beaten him up in the past, Goku was the own who taught him to forgive people and treat them with mercy. However it was certainly a bad idea to have Turles and Goku be in the same room right now.

"Thanks," Turles mumbled, he didn't care for any of those guys. In fact he thought most of them were losers, he didn't know why Radditz thought this was a good idea. Turles wanted to hold his ground and stay in his original dorm. Tien and 17 incoherently allowed the guys their two spare beds before shortly after collapsing into a deep sleep. Radditz liked the idea of being free from Vegeta for a little while but was sure they would take them back after the Cold twins beat them up a few times.

* * *

On the dreaded Sunday morning, every fibre in Bulma's body said 'go back to sleep', but she forced herself to get up before the others and clean her face, which felt like it was slathered in grease, alcohol, dirty makeup and man saliva.

Bulma told herself she would have a quick shower and then spend the rest of the morning in bed. Although when she got into the hall she caught sight of Tarble fumbling with his dorm key.

It was still early so she whispered, "Hey Tarble, thanks for bringing me home last night, that was really sweet. Sorry I acted like a weirdo."

He turned and looked at her and she could see that his facial features resembled that of worry. His eyes slightly reddened as if he may start to cry.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"M-Miss West just told me they had to take Vegeta to the emergency room last night, he hasn't woken up yet, I have to go there now," he said as he tried to close the door shut, with the tricky lock starting to piss him off.

He was shaking a little, obviously worried for his brother.

"Oh my God! What happened to him?" Bulma asked, as if freaking out as well was going to help.

"Some kind of bad mix of drugs and alcohol"

Bulma tried to think back to last night, she remembered talking to Vegeta, and she remembered him being unnecessarily rude to her. She honestly didn't care to see him at the hospital, although she wouldn't wish anything bad on him. But seeing her friend in such a state she had to offer.

"I'll go with you, just give me 2 minutes to clean my face and put some other clothes on," Bulma said as she realised she fell asleep in her mini red dress.

"Ok," he said still a little shaky, as a tear escaped. The idea of losing his brother was running through his mind.

"Heyyyy," she comforted as she pulled him into a gentle hug, "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. He'll be back to his pompous self in no time."

* * *

Tarble and Bulma rode in Miss West's sedan to the District Bell Public Hospital where they were directed to a small white room with an uncomfortable looking bed where Vegeta lay, his vitals all being monitored by various machines.

"Is he going to be ok doctor?" Tarble asked, a choke evident in his voice.

"He should be fine, he's a young and healthy boy. He just needs to get a good rest."

The calm attitude of the doctor was reassuring, but Tarble still seemed concerned.

"I called your parents some time ago," Miss West said, "Your mother is on her way here now."

Tarble nodded, not surprised only his Mom would make the trip.

Since Vegeta just needed to rest, Miss West returned to the waiting area and encouraged Tarble to get something to eat, as he looked rather anxious and faint.

Bulma remained in the room with Vegeta, and sat down at a small desk and chair in the corner. She studied his sleeping form. Even with various tubes connected to him, she couldn't help but think he looked peaceful. It was a nice change for the guy, he was always so uptight. Bulma could not understand how Tarble and Vegeta could possibly be brothers, she had never met two people more different.

* * *

Vegeta woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. He glanced around the room, trying to turn his head, but a shooting pain shot up his left side. He felt so fatigued. The last thing he could remember was Bulma drinking from the punch bowl and he felt concerned before he felt the pain in his abdomen.

He realised that he was in a hospital bed. It wasn't the first he time he had ever awoken in one. Unclear of how he had got there, he managed to look around the room finding Bulma, asleep on her folded arms.

'What is she doing here?' he thought, stretching his memory to try think back to last night.

That was when his mother rushed in. Eruca was a petite woman, with a feisty temper. She had beautiful long brown spikey hair which she pulled back in a headpiece made of jewels. She was dressed in expensive professional attire. Her coal black eyes matched both of her sons' who she adored.

"Oh Veggie," she squealed, bursting through the door and embracing him. He groaned at the incessant nickname and all of her pestering. He really wasn't in that bad of shape to warrant his mother to cry in relief.

"Mom" was his acknowledgement of her, but she glared at him until he smiled back at her. He was the type of son you had to force affection out of although Eruca was an expert at such.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You had a bad reaction to methamphetamines mixed with alcohol. How could you Vegeta? I thought you were smarter than that."

He remembered now, the drink, 'It was all _her_ fault,' he thought. Bulma stirred in the corner, too exhausted to be completely woken up.

"Who is that girl?" Eruca asked as she noticed the pretty heiress, "Your girlfriend?" Eruca jumped to the conclusion, beaming with the idea that her eldest son had found someone to care for him. Before she could get carried away Vegeta stopped her.

"No, that's Tarble's girlfriend," he flatly put, hoping to end her excessive questions.

Miss West and Tarble retuned with coffee and breakfast.

"He's awake!" Tarble rushed over, hugging his mother in the process as he expressed his joy that his family was going to be ok. Bulma also awoke and Miss West handed her a Starbucks cup.

"Here you go love," she said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Oh hey, it's sleeping beauty? I was thinking I was going to have to find a prince to kiss you awake," she joked to Vegeta who scowled at her.

Bulma was getting up to give Tarble's family some privacy and agreed to get a lift back with Miss West. Eruca planned to take the boys out for the rest of the day. She offered Bulma to come too, but she politely declined.

"That's very kind of you, but I should get back. I'm glad you're ok Vegeta," he rolled his eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow Tarble," she said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Miss West was quizzing Bulma on the events of the night. Someone brought harmful drugs on school campus and was going to get expelled for it if they were found. Bulma couldn't think of anyone who would do that, but she seemed to think Vegeta would not have done it to himself, nor would any of his friends.

"He might be rude and arrogant but he's not stupid."

"So what else happened at this 'party'?" Kai asked wanting all the goss. Bulma found she was actually pretty cool. Almost like another student rather than a dorm parent.

"Lots of hooking up," Bulma giggled, "I met this really nice senior, and Launch and Tien got together, I'll take the credit for that one I am a bit of a match maker."

Miss West just laughed, she liked Bulma. She reminded her of herself a few years ago.

"Do you have a man in your life Miss West?"

"No, not currently, but I'm looking" she smiled.

"Well, I'll help you, it'll be my mission," Bulma said, "ooo, what about Dr Gero?"

"Oh God no, someone who was born in my decade please Bulma" she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll get back to you" she smiled, "Don't you worry about that!"

"Thank you," Kai laughed, "And please if you hear anything about the drug smugglers you have to let me know, Vegeta was lucky this time, but someone could wind up getting seriously hurt next time."

* * *

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Tarble?" Eruca said as she brought both her boys a lemonade and an order of fries back to their table at a simple and quiet café.

"I don't," he rolled his eyes and glared at Vegeta who was laughing, "Vegeta is the one that likes Bulma anyway."

"I knew it!" the mother announced, my boys growing up so fast she said as she kissed Vegeta's cheek. He simply rolled his eyes. The discussion was stupid and it was easier just to let the woman believe what she wanted to rather than disputing.

* * *

The monotonous life of school kicked back up shortly. And the students found themselves Monday morning in the Mess hall for breakfast. Goku, wasn't there early to see Chi-Chi of course, and not all the students had the happy oblivious smiles as were usually plastered on their faces. Mai was somewhat miserable as she watched 17 sit with 18 and Maron on their own table accompanied by Zangya, Bojack, Ranfan, Yamcha and Fasha. She felt angry mainly at herself for not being a beautiful slut like those girls who were all so happy. She wondered if it was better to be beautiful and stupid or average looking and smart. She decided if you were stupid you wouldn't realise the benefits of being smart, plus you would get all the guys and all the free stuff. 'Damn you flat chest!' she cursed herself and made room for Goku who arrived late.

"At least we get to go home next weekend, I really miss my mom," Mai said.

"Yeah me too," agreed Bulma, "What about you Goku?"

"Oh.. um, I don't actually have a mom," Goku replied.

"What do you mean you don't have a mom?" Gure asked, "Did she pass away?"

"No, she left us, right after I was born. It's just me, Radditz and Dad at home," Goku went back to eating as if it wasn't a serious discussion point.

"So you don't even know who she is, she's never talked to you or hugged you or had any contact since you were born?" Launch questioned.

Turles Radditz and Chi-Chi walked into the Mess hall together joking and smiling as they took their place in the queue. Goku frowned at this and hoped they wouldn't sit with them.

"Nope, never met her, other than when I was a baby. Come to think of it, I've never really been hugged at all."

Bulma spat some of her juice out, "You've never been hugged before?"

"Well, not by a girl, I've always gone to all boys schools and I don't really have any other friends or relatives I'm close too."

Unsure of what else to say to this strange unbelievable discovery; Mai, Bulma, Gure and Launch all exchanged a glance and smiled. They simultaneously leapt from their chairs and smashed a big bear hug onto Goku, the four of them at once. He was shocked by the sudden assault and fell back in his chair from the impact but the girls didn't let up, squeezing him tightly on the floor. He chuckled as Krillin, Tarble and Tien joined in on the group embrace too. He may have lost his chance with Chi-Chi, but at least he had friends that cared. As his friends allowed him to breathe again and he returned to an upright position, his happy clueless grin returned to his face and the world seemed to be ok again.

* * *

**A/N:**

_-Eruca_ _Sativa is the Latin name for the green leafy vegetable 'Rocket', so I thought it would be a decent 'Saiyan-style' name plus I think it sounds sexy. Eruca is going to become an important character later on as will Kai West, which if you haven't noticed is supposed to be Western Supreme Kai. _

_-If you read, you should REVIEW! Let me know what you think, or what you want to read._

_-Take the poll on my profile page, on which couple should get together first ;)_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	7. (7) Into Pairs

_-Thought I'd bring this chapter out early. Happy TFS day :)_

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Seven – Into Pairs

* * *

On Wednesday, Kai West arrived in the teacher conference room for the staff morning meeting. Most of the teachers and other faculty members were present. There were a few matters that needed to be discussed urgently.

She looked around at the group of new faces and hoped she could find someone she could get along with. She felt like it was the first day of high school again and she was a new student, with no friends, whilst everyone else had already segregated into their cliques.

She was rather young in comparison to these other teachers, she was closer to most of the students in age then most of them.

Mr Buu and Mr Satan were pouring a fresh brew of coffee from the urn and from what it looked like seemed to be ogling Ms Hasky. 'Lovely, I'll try stay clear of those perverts,' Kai thought.

Dr Briefs and Mr Popo, who Kai always got a bad vibe from _(TFS fans know the feeling_), were going over their Maths lessons and allocating students to Basic and Advance stream classes.

Mr Cell and Dr Gero were also grading papers together, laughing at some of their students who had filled out incoherent responses on important tests. In the end Kai just sat in a chair on her own and waited for the meeting to begin.

Principle Ginyu walked in shortly after and spared no time before he began his announcement.

"Firstly, Vegeta is ok after his little hospital visit and his parents are not pressing any charges, most likely due to the student's poor record with confiscated items anyway. If it had of been a different student, however we may be in a different situation…" Ginyu began.

"Vegeta is my quarter back! When you catch the bastards who jeopardised my chance to get into the finals you better make sure they get expelled!" Hercule yelled.

"You mean the_ kids_ chances of getting in the finals?" Hasky interjected, in her indifferent tone.

"Ahh, yeah that's what I said…" Hercule muttered, a little frightened of the moody blonde.

"Anyway…" Ginyu continued, "I'm going to recommend we have random room inspections this week, and we take their little rendezvous point on the football field as out of bounds."

"Sir," Kai began, "Don't you think it would be better to let them keep the little football shed, that way at least we will know where they are when they go and do things like this. I mean otherwise they will just go find somewhere else and there won't be a way we can help them if things go wrong."

"Miss West, the point is that they don't repeat this again, and if they do, we will need to apply more strict Curfew times," he replied.

"I don't think they will respond well to this-"

"Frankly, what _you think,_ Miss West" he interrupted, "means _little_, you will hold the room inspections on Friday, any prohibited items will be brought to myself immediately."

Kai allowed herself to be silenced but looked to her co-workers, 'Was no one going to stand up for me?' she wondered.

"Anyway, let's get back to business, grace period is over, all assessments can begin again, I'd like reports on any students who are scoring below a C average. The DE won't pay us unless they think our students are worth it."

At the conclusion of the meeting, Kai began walking back to the dorms.

"I think you were right about letting them keep their little shed," said Kibito as he ran to catch up with her.

"Well thanks for sticking up for me to Ginyu," she said sarcastically.

"He never listens," Kibito laughed, "We have to give these kids enough freedom to make their little mistakes but they have to trust us enough to come to us with their real problems. All I want is to keep these kids safe Kai."

He was right, but Kai still thought he should have spoken up.

* * *

"So, you never really liked me in the beginning… d-Did you?" Launch stammered through her tears.

"It's not that," Tien replied, "I just don't want a girlfriend right now. Besides I'll be graduating in a few months, you really should go out with a sophomore, like yourself. There's no way I'm going to stay in District Bell once I'm done with school."

If he thought this was supposed to consolidate her, he was wrong. In girl talk he just said, 'I'm glad I got to stick my tongue down your throat, but you're not worth anymore of my time.'

Launch was a true 'girl misunderstood.' An expert at hiding her feelings and pretending she was fine. She simply told Tien 'he was right' and 'it was ok', she didn't want to make it awkward since they shared the same friends.

She knew she would always feel a sharp 'you're not good enough' pain whenever she would have to be around him though, and for that she was thankful he would be graduating in three months.

He took off when he decided she was ok so that he could get to get to Biology on time. Launch was left to cry on her own.

"Trust me babe, it's not about you," a voice said from nearby. It was Zangya, 'Great.'

"You think so?" Launch asked, wondering what her catch was.

"No, it's certainly him. Hot footballers have only an unconscious desire to date hot thin girls. It's a curse the guy will just have to live with," she smirked and faked a sigh.

Launch clenched her teeth and without another word, got up to get to class. It would be far better than being around this bitch.

Ranfan and Fasha pushed violently passed Launch as they strode to meet Zangya in the halls.

"So our plans have been working perfectly. We've stolen Yamcha from that blue haired bitch, well done on that Ranny," Zangya started, "Looks like I didn't even have to _try_ to destroy Lunch's relationship, how pathetic." She let a low laugh out.

"One more to go then… The burley junior that He-She has eyes for. He's mine!" Zangya twirled her red curls around her perfectly manicured finger, as she plotted how she was going to make those girls time at DB-High a living hell. Fasha and Ranfan smiled evilly and followed Zangya into the next classroom for Psychology.

* * *

Vegeta's triumphant return to school was of no excitement, nobody noticed that he had really been gone except for his brother and the woman.

Radditz and Turles had actually listened to him and moved all their shit out of Vegeta's dorm. He would have preferred if they had of just stopped being smart asses and obey him, but whatever. They even started sitting with Kakarot and his friends in the Mess hall which Vegeta found very pathetic.

The blue haired woman didn't bother him in the beginning of the week, although he was about to sit through their first Robo-Tech practical and she was his partner.

He arrived only a few minutes late, which is an improvement for him and took his seat without acknowledging her at all, as Gero began to explain what they needed to do.

"So for our first project, in your pairs you are required to design and build your own robot out of basic Lego style materials, which will perform a series of preprogramed choreographed moves.

In previous years students have chosen to design their robots around famous people or characters and had them perform sequential movements to music.

The outcome of the task is that you will understand the basic parts of the required technology and it will give you an introduction to the computer programming element. Now, you all need to take out your lab manuals, read through the initial steps and discuss with your partner what design you will go for."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at this project, with its stupid design element. He didn't see how this would ever help him later in his life.

"This sounds too easy," Bulma complained, "I was doing this stuff when I was seven."

"Get over it," he muttered and pulled out his lab manual which had its front cover partially ripped and was all dirty.

Bulma had out her neat folder of notes and turned to a new page marked by coloured binders, pulling out several of her tri-coloured pens she started jotting down some of her own ideas, ignoring the pinhead.

Vegeta glanced at her notes, "Ugh"

"NOW what?"

"We are not doing any of your girlish, pitiful ideas,"

"What's wrong with them?" she huffed.

"For starters, it's ONE robot, you can't just fit the cast of Gossip Girl into it, secondly, you're an idiot."

"Fine then, she scrunched up the page and through it at him, you come up with something Mr Genius?"

* * *

"You know, I never noticed before, but those two are kinda _exactly the same_," Yamcha commented to Launch as they overlooked a strange paper fight between Bulma and Vegeta.

Launch had reverted back to her alternative clothes, in her ripped black skinny jeans and Paramore T-shirt, with her lucky red ribbon in and her oversized headphones hanging around her neck, she had hardly spoken to anyone today and was unfortunately forced to, since her lab partner was Yamcha.

"Yeah I suppose," she mumbled, starting to draw stars all over her page.

"Anyway, what should we do for our robot?" Yamcha pondered.

"I don't know, whatever you want is fine I guess."

"Hey now, It's a group effort Launchy!"

She pouted at the lame nickname.

"Ok, what about we pick a movie character we both like and do that," Yamcha said, "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Action and Thriller, you?"

"Sappy Rom Coms."

She giggled.

"No seriously, can we please do Ryan Gosling?" he joked.

"How about _no_," Launch replied with her palm in the air miming for him to stop, "What about… Bond?"

"Hey that's actually pretty good, and we could choreograph to the James Bond soundtrack," Yamcha said, "Good thinking 99."

"That's actually Get Smart."

"What is?"

"Never mind" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

After eventually allowing Bulma to do whatever stupid idea she had come up with the two hour lab was finally over and Vegeta didn't plan on going to his next class. Instead he decided to go back to his dorm and sleep for a bit until football practice.

Upon arrival, he found Broly and Nappa lying all bloody and beaten on the floor against the back wall.

"The fuck happened?" he questioned to them.

The doors closed abruptly behind him with a loud bang and Frieza and Cooler were standing inside the dorm.

"Funny that a little pill almost killed you," Frieza said, "You must be weaker than I thought."

Vegeta cursed himself for making Radditz and Turles leave, there was a reason they all stuck around each other like glue even though Vegeta basically hated them all.

He braced himself for an imminent beating, although he wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

The group reunited for lunch, and it was the first time they all sat together since before the party. Tien and 17 dragged an extra table over and joined them together so that there would be enough room.

"So you broke up with Launch then?" he asked.

"Yep, I think she took it alright, what about you and Maron?"

"Well, there was no relationship to break up, but I'm not going to sit with her any more. There's only a certain number of times a person can be asked how to spell the word 'orange'."

The two laughed and took a seat. Goku and Krillin were also seated, followed by late comers, Launch and Yamcha who had returned back to the gang after spending some time with Ranfan, and Chi-Chi and Turles who sat down and sneakily held hands under the table.

Bulma also came in late in a sour mood, "Vegeta is an idiot!"

"Agreed" Turles added, but didn't care to get into any serious conversation with any of Chi-Chi's friends. Turles was a bit of a loner in that way.

"I should have just gone in my dad's Robo-Tech class," she sulked and sat next to Chi-Chi.

"Where is everyone else? Or did I drag that table for nothing" 17 asked.

"I think they're in Health and Human Development, some new class a heap of people transferred too," Krillin replied.

After everyone rushed to line up for food in front of Goku they returned to their table with a nice selection of sandwiches, salads and pastries. Gure and Tarble arrived in late carrying some weird bassinet thing.

"What the hell is that?" Bulma asked as Gure and Tarble took their seats.

"It's our baby," she replied.

"Well… that escalated quickly," Krillin joked.

"Ha Ha, it's for H&HD, we have to take care of this robotic baby simulation thing for three days. Learning how to be new parents and all that," Tarble responded, already annoyed at the project.

"That sounds really stupid," Chi-Chi said, "It's mechanical, what does it even do?"

"It cries," they both answered at once.

"And we have to figure out what it wants in a certain time limit, it's really difficult," Gure added.

Mai and Radditz were bickering like an old married couple as they entered the Mess hall. At the same time they were laughing at each other's snide remarks, which was very strange. The two were quite funny together and had somehow wound up as partners for the same project.

"All I'm saying is, I support your right as a woman to breastfeed in public. If you want to simulate it, then I will gladly simulate my support," Radditz joked.

"You're a pervert," Mai replied and then began cooing to the plastic baby, "Your daddy's a pervert, yes he is… Yes he is… Awwww, he has your 'looks like I've had a botched botox' smile."

"Aww, but he has his mommy's, 'I'm actually possessed by a serial killer' blue eyes," Radditz cooed in the same patronizing tone.

Mai laughed at the insult, she was thoroughly enjoying having someone who could keep up with her quick wit and sarcasm. The two sat down at the table next to Turles and Chi-Chi but continued their little 'fake marital spat.'

"So for this project you have to pretend to be a married couple?" 17 queried.

"No," Tarble replied, "But these two think it's funny, they've been doing this for the last 30 minutes straight."

"I'm all for learning about the whole parenting thing, but I think it's only fair that we have a couple of lessons in the conception part, what do you say Mai?" Radditz winked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I don't own a pair of tweezers or a magnifying glass."

"ooooooo Snap," Bulma laughed.

"Ouch, you're so quick with your comebacks Mai," Radditz responded rather impressed.

"I dunno Radditz, I think it's you who is the one that is 'quick' if you know what I mean."

He just stared at her, slightly stunned at her humour before he burst into laughter and she followed.

"I don't understand" Goku whispers, "They insult each other and then they just laugh it off like it's nothing?"

"Comedians Goku," said Krillin, "They're a strange bunch."

At that point the 'baby' started screaming a high-pitched horrendous siren type noise. It was up to the surrogate parents to tend to the babies needs in a time limit of else risk scoring a neglectful parent mark, which if you got three marks, you would fail the project.

Other ways you would get one is if you drop the baby, or fail to support its fragile neck when you hold it.

Mai held the doll close and rocked it back and forth whilst Radditz found the fake bottle and a bunch of fake nappies, all with magnetic sensors for the doll to register.

"It's ok baby boy, that's just your daddy, it's not _Sonic the Hedgehog _coming to suffocate us all with his ridiculous hair," amazingly the babies cries soothed over, all it needed was a burping.

"How do you know that it's a boy?" Goku asked.

"Oh I checked," Radditz admitted, "It has a little plastic mix up down there. I don't really know what's going on. He takes after his mother."

"Ew," Mai laughed.

"Is that thing going to cry in the night?" Turles complained.

"HEY! 'THAT THING?" You're talking about my son buddy! Fucked, if I'll offer you the position of Godfather _now_!" Radditz yelled.

"Whoa, dude, I think you're starting to take this too seriously" 17 said.

Radditz looked at Mai again, "Yeah I guess I probably am," he chuckled, "Anyway, you reckon you can take him for the rest of the day because we have football practice after school."

"Fine, but you're stuck with him tonight! Hey if you're going up to the lunch bar can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you want? A quickie?"

"It's pronounced quiche, you idiot."

"I know, that's not what I meant."

She slapped him in the forehead and laughed as he left.

Mai looked around at all the stunned expressions on her friend's faces.

"What?" she demanded.

* * *

After Mr Buu had instructed his students to exercise a few specific techniques he began to pair them off so that they could spar and put them to good use.

Goku silently prayed Buu would pair him with Turles. Whilst Goku had decided it would be best if he just let the whole Chi-Chi thing go and try just to be her friend, it was decidedly easier said than done.

Watching the two together all week had been difficult for Goku, who never even got the chance to tell Chi-Chi how he felt.

Punching the guy responsible in the face and having her not yell at him for it would be a well-earned treat, Goku thought.

An upside to the whole situation was that Goku got to see more of his big brother, which he actually enjoyed and Radditz seemed to get along well with the rest of his friends, the girls especially.

"Well Miss Chi-Chi, I know you've been working very hard these past two weeks, so it's time to put it to the test. You will fight Goku," Mr Buu announced.

'Not good,' Goku thought, how is he supposed to justify hitting her? He couldn't hurt her.

"You can do it baby," Turles encouraged and winked at her as he went to spar with Nail.

Chi-Chi started a series of stretches.

"Mr Buu, I don't know if I can fight her?" Goku admitted, rather concerned.

"Why? Because I am a girl?!" she asked angrily.

"Because I… because you…" Goku didn't know how to put it and sighed dejectedly, walking to their space so they could spar. He decided he probably shouldn't go easy on her, because she would get mad.

"So, everyone says you're the best Goku," Chi-Chi said she pulled her heavy clothing off so she was just in her training singlet and short shorts.

"Because I am," he smiled lightly, trying not to stare at her bare skin.

"We'll see about that, I'll be better than you one day," she vowed.

The two began a series of basic combat moves. Goku found it easy to predict her movements, it felt as if they were moving together as one person, rather than two.

She sent a swift kick right up to his face but he caught her ankle with ease. He didn't let go, instead he lifted her by her raised leg and flipped her onto the lightly padded ground, using his knee to keep her there.

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry Chi, I thought you didn't want me to go easy on you," he chuckled.

She grabbed his collar which he didn't expect and she lifted his knee over her head so that he flipped backwards over her, landing on his back.

"Speak too soon did you Goku?" she smiled. He grabbed hold of her wrists and she stumbled in the process as she tried to break free, falling on top of him.

"Maybe," he replied as a whisper in her ear.

Chi-Chi could have easily broken free from this point and gotten off of him, leaving him vulnerable to her attacks, but she remained where she was for a moment. She felt warm, and she looked into his beautiful ebony eyes. What was she thinking?

Reality crashed back as Turles came barging over.

"Hey, WHAT THE FUCK man?!" he snarled.

Goku let go of Chi-Chi's wrists and she quickly hopped up. "It's alright Turles, don't worry about it," she reassured.

"Sorry man," he said as he got to his feet. Turles just glared and took Chi-Chi away from him, ending their little spar session.

* * *

"This looks great Bulma," Gure admired herself in the showering quarters' mirror.

Bulma had given her a makeover head to toe after dinner. She dyed her almost transparent white looking hair to a more yellowy and full shade of blonde, with very faint purple tips. It fell, feathered just above her shoulders.

They did manicures and pedicures, as well as facials and skin treatment.

It was really just a way for Bulma to get to know Gure better. She felt the least closest to her out of all the girls and she wanted to change that.

Bulma had also restyled her clothing selection, making sure to find the best items to suit her tiny little feminine body.

By the end of it, Gure didn't look like a 12 year old anymore, she looked at least 16, especially with the hair and make-up styled to perfection.

"OMG, you're so hot, we have to go show everyone!" Bulma squealed.

It was a shame it was getting close to Curfew and she'd have to go to sleep and pull all her makeup off.

"Ok, but I better go get the baby off Tarble first."

"Oh crap, that thing is going to scream all night long isn't it?"

"That's what babies do B," she laughed.

"Ok, fine, I'll meet you in your dorm in like 20 minutes," Bulma said as she decided to add another layer to her own nails.

* * *

Gure knocked on dorm 4 and Yamcha answered.

"Whoa? Gure you look great, let me guess, Bulma got involved," he said.

"Aha, you know it, is Tarble here?"

"He'll be back in a minute, but you can wait here if you like," he said, opening the door for her to come in, "Please tell me you are relieving us from that creepy screaming doll."

"Yeah," she smiled. Yamcha hurried back to the video game on his laptop that Goku and Krillin impatiently been waited for him to unpause.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked in and sat on Tarble's bed.

Goku and Krillin took their eyes off the screen for a second to look at her and say 'hi', but then had to do a double take.

"Whoa, that new look really suits you," Krillin said.

"Yamcha," Goku half whispered, "Who's the new girl?"

"You're an idiot Goku," Yamcha said as he over lapped Krillin in their little race.

"Screw you Yamcha!" he shouted

Tarble returned carrying the stupid baby, "Hey guys I-" he stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Gure, you changed your hair," he stared wide-eyed.

"It was Bulma's doing," she smiled and reached for him to hand her the doll.

"Oh…Um… Let me help you carry all this stuff to your dorm." He started gathering all the fake baby items and placed them in the bassinette.

"So you like this new look then? Big improvement huh?" she asked as he helped her bring all the stuff across the wing.

"Improvement? No I thought you looked just as pretty before…"

"What?" she turned to face him, "Really?"

His face flushed a little. "Yeah, of course I did." he tried not to make it sound like a big deal. "Now, all the stuff should be there, I'll take it from you tomorrow morning at breakfast, and if it wakes you up at night, just text me k."

"Ok, I will" she smiled and entered her dorm.

'Wow, that was unexpected' she thought.

* * *

Bulma left the showering quarters as Vegeta was limping towards them. His shirt was slightly ripped and the first thing Bulma noticed was a prominent six pack.

'Nice,' she thought, wickedly.

The next thing she noticed was his face was a little bloody and bruised.

"Vegeta," she approached him, "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

She grabbed his arm and put her hand up to his face and saw a pretty bad open scar. He exhaled at her touch for a moment, noting the care she took when he touched his face and the sincere worry in her eyes. He giant starlight eyes.

He flinched away from her.

"None of your business, leave me alone," he growled and stormed past her.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it! God!" she shouted back.

* * *

**A/N**

-_On a scale of 1 to 10, how did you find the humour in this chapter? 1 being: __so__ not funny that I will unsubscribe from your alerts and report you, may god have mercy on your soul! and 10 being: I laughed so hard when I was reading this on the train that a bit of wee came out and a homeless person slid away from me thinking I was a freak._

_-Either way please __**Review**__ :)_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	8. (8) Pyjamas, Flours and Superheroes

_-You know the drill, PM me if you want to draw the cover photo of this story. It would be awesome if all __**20**__ of my followers (that's right, we've hit 20!) could post an itty bitty review, pretty please._

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Eight – Pyjamas, Flours and Superheroes

* * *

Chi-Chi, wondered why they set Curfew to finish at 4am instead of later as she silently crossed the hall into Dorm 2 where Turles had been staying all week. She decided it was because the gym opened at 5 and the library at 4:30, not that there would be anyone there at that time.

She lightly tapped on the door, hoping not to wake any of the other guys. Turles opened the door, slowly trying to also be silent, though it was hard. The door made a light creak and Chi-Chi wanted to laugh at the determination on his face but he held his hand over her mouth to silence her. He could tell she was still smiling by the way her eyes lighted up and he smiled too.

Chi-Chi, still cold wearing only in her light PJs, followed Turles into his bottom bunk bed, and the two hopped under the covers, grinning at their sneaky success. It was only 4:10am so Tien, 17 and Radditz were all sound asleep, and probably would stay that way since Radditz' stupid baby had continually cried in the night disturbing everyone's sleep.

Chi-Chi curled her small frame up to Turles and laid her head on his bare chest whilst he stroked her shoulders and lower back, warming her up. She did feel warm, and relaxed, and could probably fall back to sleep, but Turles was in a different sort of mood.

He rolled Chi-Chi onto her back, trying hard not to make the bed squeak and covered her in gentle kisses down her neck and chest. Giving up on her efforts to make him sleep she held back her giggles at his ticklish touch and pulled him down onto her, grazing her light fingertips up his back, and strong shoulder blades and down his rippled chest. He especially liked this and she could tell by the desire in his eyes and also what she could feel through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms.

Turles had always been the one to see how far he could take things with her, and Chi-Chi was always the one to end it because it was going too fast. Chi-Chi wasn't the _lieutenant prude_ that Bulma had always insisted, she just wasn't a fan of the idea of losing her virginity in a dorm room, on a bunk bed surrounded by three other guys. Nor did she think she was ready for it with Turles specifically. She had only known him for just under two weeks and he hadn't even taken her on a proper date yet.

She enjoyed messing around with him, but she needed for them to have a boundaries, she wasn't enjoying always disappointing him.

Turles slid his hands down Chi-Chi's waist, she knew he was heading for the hemline of her shorts. She grabbed his hands, and eyed him, as she rolled him off of her.

She couldn't really blame Turles, after all he was a 17 year old boy. He chuckled lightly at her annoyed expression and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'll let you sleep," he whispered. She smiled back at him and moved to kiss him one last time but they were interrupted, but a high pitched wail of a noise.

Chi-Chi screamed in terror, at the unexpected noise and Turles tried to quiet her down.

Tien and 17 awoke grumbling, and began throwing pillows, shoes, books and any other objects they could reach at Radditz who somehow was able to sleep through the siren of his project baby.

"I'm up… I'm up," he mumbled after 17's precision and aim, allowed him a football to the face. He climbed off the top bunk to find all the baby stuff. After holding a fake bottle to its face for 5 minutes straight, and looking like an idiot, Radditz was about to get back into bed when he noticed Turles and Chi-Chi, trying to hide under a mountain of doonas and blankets.

"Why, look at what we have here," he smirked, arms folded across his chest.

"Dude!" Turles glared, and Chi-Chi got up and punched Radditz in the arm.

"I was never here," she glared at him and left the dorm quickly before he could antagonise her any further.

* * *

After desperately trying to close the door as silently as possible Chi-Chi turned around to head to her dorm when she suddenly found herself standing in front of Miss West, in the hallway.

"Ah-ahh, Miss West, I only went in there just now, I didn't break curfew… I-I was just helping Radditz with the baby thing.. and I…"

"Relax, Chi-Chi, you're not in trouble, and I know you didn't break curfew, I saw you go in there," Kai said casually.

"Oh, so I'm not in trouble?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, but if I were you, I wouldn't make a habit of visiting the boys dorms in the mornings, the curfews might get pushed back, plus it could be damaging to your reputation."

Kai knew exactly what was going on and Chi-Chi blushed, embarrassed.

"Look Chi-Chi, I want to make sure you know what you're doing with that boy," Kai began.

"Yes, of course I do," Chi-Chi defended, annoyed at what she was inferring. She wasn't a kid anymore and Miss West was not her actual parent. She was out of line.

"Well that's good but just know that you can come to me about anything ok. Boys, Sex, Life, Parents, School, you name it, anything."

"Ok… Can I go now?" Chi-Chi asked, without a thankyou.

Kai rolled her eyes, "Yeah, go, try get a little more sleep in ok."

* * *

Mai had returned to her original dorm a few nights after the party. She decided it was stupid to hold a grudge against Maron. She was only flaunting the only thing the girl had going for her.

She still liked 17, and she was somewhat relieved that he and Maron didn't work out, but she decided she wasn't going to try date him. He obviously had a type and she wasn't it.

Maron and 18 however have been acting strangely towards each other. I guess 18 is just as much protective of her brother as he seems to be of her.

Mai had found 18 was engaging in more conversation with herself than with Maron. Well that was when she spoke at all. This was interesting because apparently Zangya's crew were supposed to hate Mai and all her friends, who Mai had ceremoniously dubbed_, 'Bulma's Bitches.'_ She assumed they were probably already calling them bitches, may as well own the name. And of course Bulma would be their unanimous leader, what with her perfect package of, looks, brains and attitude.

18 and Maron were somewhat separated from Zangya, Ranfan and Fasha, mostly due to not sharing a dorm with them. Launch also said that 18 prefers to abide by her own agenda and doesn't take to being bossed around. 'Fair enough,' Mai thought. And Maron was a little too stupid to be taken seriously, which got on Zangya's nerves.

Mai asked 18 if she would join their little baseball team, if it was ever going to happen.

"I'd prefer something like volleyball, but a guess any sport is better than no sport," she replied.

18 was actually good at sports and felt she needed to let out a lot of pent up aggression. She also said she would try get Fasha and the others on board, since they would need numbers for a team, but she was not hopeful they would be interested.

18 and Mai walked to the Mess Hall together but split ways shortly after, even though Mai offered her to sit with their group.

Mai sat down next to Radditz and stole some of his waffles.

"How did everyone sleep?" she asked.

"Like a baby," Goku replied, rubbing it in to 17 and Tien who kept yawning.

"What, you woke up in the middle of the night crying because you shit your pants?" Radditz questioned.

"Good one," Mai chuckled.

"Actually," Radditz began, "I didn't sleep all too well, I kept having this weird feeling that my bed was rocking from side to side…"

Chi-Chi and Turles glared at him.

"Yeah like some kind of earthquake maybe, I dunno, what do you think it was Turles?" he grinned at his best friend.

"How about, Shut up?" he grumbled.

"Radditz, you're such a pot stirrer," Mai laughed at the inside joke she was sure Bulma would find out and then let her in on later.

"Hey Tarble, is there a movie or TV show, that you and Vegeta watched as a kid, because every character I pick for our Robo-Tech assignment he just complains about," Bulma whined, as she sat down.

"We used to watch a lot of Superhero stuff when we were really young but then Vegeta just didn't watch anything at all. I guess because he always got banned from the TV, so he acted like he didn't even like it anyway," Tarble said.

"Typical," she huffed, "Hmm, ok, a Superhero then, Superman, everyone likes that tight Lycra outfit."

"Actually Vegeta was always more interested in the less famous superheros, like Daredevil, Tim Drake, Hawkeye you know?"

"Not really, Daredevil is that blind guy isn't he, it's rather an obscure character."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you are Bulma Briefs," Chi-Chi said.

"You're right," Bulma smiled, the concern escaping from her voice and facial features. Anything remotely academic that came from Bulma was destined for perfection.

* * *

First period classes began and Goku actually did ditch Biology, much to Mr Cell's satisfaction since his class average would be greatly raised as a result. He moved to Food tech, which he assumed was just a bludge type subject, basically a pre-lunch lunch. It however, turned out to be somewhat challenging.

Miss Piiza, a new teacher employed specifically for the subject was taking it ultimately seriously, especially considering everyone else was just there for a bludge. Goku was luckily paired with Chi-Chi who had some idea of what they were doing.

"How do you know how to cook so well Chi?" Goku asked as she assigned him only basic tasks like chopping or peeling or cleaning dishes.

"My mom died when I was 8 and I basically became the cook in our house. Dad was always busy with training and maintaining our large estate. My mom was the housewife type, I guess she always wanted me to be like her in that way, but I always wanted to be a fighter," she smiled at the memory of telling her mom she was going to be 'just like daddy.'

"Cooking makes me feel close to her, in some strange way," Chi-Chi admitted.

"That's real nice Chi, I wish I had something like that with my Mom."

"Who cooks in your family?"

"No one, we order in, or go out to eat. My Dad's an Ex-Marine, he never learnt how, and yeah, I guess he was too busy trying to raise us to bother with it"

"Do you think you will ever meet your mom one day?"

"Maybe. I mean I might meet the woman who carried me around for 9 months and gave birth to me, the same woman who left my dad with two boys under the age of 2 with no genuine explanation. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't really have a 'Mom'."

Chi-Chi looked at him for a moment, she had never once see Goku look like he was hurt. Even after watching him get beaten up in MA class. He would never look depleted or alone, at least Chi-Chi knew her mother loved her before she passed, Goku's mother chose to leave him, she couldn't imagine how that must feel.

One of the things she liked most about Goku was his general happy naïve outlook on life. She felt the urge to hug him until he smiled his goofy grin again and as she opened her arms to wrap around his tall frame, he started tickling her.

"Hey, Don't!... Stop!" she squealed and picked up some flour, throwing it at him. Covering his favourite orange hoodie that she always sees him wearing in the white powder.

He stopped and looked at his clothes but didn't seem upset or even annoyed. He reached into the flour bag, "Oh, you're going to regret that," he chuckled.

Chi-Chi screamed and started to run away but bumped right into a very frustrated looking Miss Piiza.

"What do you think you two are doing?" she demanded.

"Sorry Miss Piiza," they both said not bothering to explain themselves.

"You better clean all this up and replace that flour you have wasted," she growled.

After she left, Chi-Chi and Goku snickered at her foul mood. They continued their discussion about families and their friends as they completed the prac.

Towards the end of class, Goku returned from the other room carrying a tray with bags of flour.

"Hey Chi-Chi?" he grinned.

"Yes Goku?" she asked as she cut him half the share of chicken and leek pie.

"Look, I got you _flours_," he said smiling, holding out the tray.

Chi-Chi looked at the tray for a moment and back to Goku, astonished.

"Goku, did you just say something clever?"

* * *

At lunch time the boys had football practice again. Chi-Chi had been rallying a girl's baseball team for a while now and finally asked the girls to meet on the diamond, next to the football field.

Bulma had pestered Launch into joining, and 18 had brought Fasha and Maron with her. Including Mai and Chi-Chi that was 7 players in total.

Chi-Chi had also organised for Ms Hasky to meet them there.

"So you girls want to start a team I see?" she queried.

"Yes Coach, we just want to be involved, and not as cheerleaders or any other cop out 'girly' sports," Hasky admired Chi-Chi's attitude.

"Well there's actually no Baseball girls league in our area, but there is a girls Softball, which is basically the same thing, except you throw underarm and a couple of other minor differences."

"Umm…" Chi-Chi looked around at the other girls they didn't seem fazed about the change in game, "Yeah ok, that sounds fine."

"Good, you need 9 players," Hasky proclaimed.

'Ahh crap,' Chi-Chi thought, she was sure Gure would play if she asked her to, but they would also need one of Ranfan or Zangya, and she really wasn't planning on asking either of them.

"But hey, let's just get the team going, and we will worry about that later, we can't join the league mid-season anyway, so maybe there will be more enrolments when the new season begins," Hasky encouraged. It was a nice change for her to coach some girls, although some of them were looking a little precious.

* * *

Gure and Tarble were watching both teams from the bleachers, minding two different fake babies.

"How did Mai convince me into doing this?" Gure complained as she was burping Mai and Radditz baby, who they had for some reason named Barry Allen.

"She probably just asked nicely," Tarble said.

"So now I'm a pushover then?" she questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice to people," he defended.

Barry settled down and she put him back in the bassinette.

"Then why do I cop so much hate from Zangya and all those girls and all the carbon copies that exist in every school I've gone to?" Gure pondered.

Tarble chuckled, "Well when you figure that out, please let me know." He stretched his arms out behind his head and leaned back into the stands, watching the games.

"How do you stay so positive all the time?" Gure asked him.

He thought for a moment.

"Before you girls came, this school was mostly for parents to send their kids who were too violent for public school, or too much to handle at home. About 50% of the guys here were kicked out of their previous schools for assault or destruction of property. It's really not my kind of crowd," Tarble mused.

"Mom gave me the option to come here or not. I really didn't want to but I just knew that I had to come here for Vegeta. It may not look that way, but he's doing so much better here, than he ever did in public school. Mom wasn't going to let him come here unless we came together."

"But he gets beat up all the time anyway."

Tarble frowned a little, "It's better than what happens at home."

Gure starting putting pieces together and wondered if Tarble's father was the real issue here. It generated more questions than it answered, but she didn't want to press for any more information for now.

"So you come here and be miserable, so that your brother can be… well I was going to say 'happy' but…"

Tarble smiled, "I'm not miserable, I have good friends here, and I know it will get easier when I get older, it will for you too."

"The curse of the Freshman," Gure commented.

"Vegeta is a long way from happy, but I just know that if he ever will be, he'll find it here."

Gure just smiled at him for a little, thinking about what he had said the night before. Did he really think she was pretty? Gure opened her mouth to speak but their baby started crying.

"Not it!" Gure said.

"Not it!" Tarble said a little too late, "Awhh man."

Gure chuckled at his misfortune, but didn't feel too bad, since he invented the 'not it' rule and as a result she had tended the baby far more times than he. That being said, she was still thankful Tarble was her partner in the task, it made it a lot easier and even a little fun.

"You know, we actually make a pretty good team," Tarble said and smiled kindly at her. She whole heartedly agreed.

* * *

Mr Satan had Vegeta run laps since he didn't have any new play ideas for him.

'Ridiculous fool,' Vegeta thought, but ran his laps all the same. He ran past the girl's pathetic attempt at a sporting team and laughed at them. Bulma tried to smash the ball in his direction, hoping to hit him in the face but it didn't even exceed the inside diamond, which made Hasky cringe. Vegeta laughed all the louder when Bulma was tagged out.

With Vegeta out of play, Mr Satan aimed to put his remaining players through some tough drills. He set the players against someone of similar skill and ability.

"Kakarot, would you stop that!" Turles growled.

"Stop what?" Goku asked, as he held up a large foam pad for Turles to practice defensive tackles.

"Stop watching the women play their pathetic little game and pay attention"

"It's not pathetic, their actually pretty good for beginners," Goku defended.

"I Don't Care!" Turles retorted, almost hitting breaking point.

"Well maybe you should," Goku narrowed his eyes.

"You know what Kakarot, I've had enough of you spending so much time with her"

"With who?"

"You know who, you idiot! Chi-Chi is MY woman, not yours! You are so far out of line."

Goku frowned a little, he was a bit out of line, but he didn't know how he could possibly change it, he didn't even like Turles and he felt like it was Turles who stole her from him not the other way around.

"You're right, I'm sorry" he mumbled, cursing himself for always playing the nice guy.

Turles and Goku continued and put an unnecessary amount of force into the rest of the drills, as the tension between them was building up.

* * *

After practice, in the locker rooms, Turles was still feeling particularly pissed off. He would have liked to beat Kakarot up but knew Chi-Chi would most likely have an issue with it. He was hoping a fight would break out, and after football training it usually does, so he took his time, waiting for an opportunity to join in. Luckily it arose.

The Cold twins along with Zarbon and Dodoria had been ganging up on Vegeta, Broly and Nappa since Turles and Radditz left their little clique and today was no exception. The second Mr Satan had exited the boys locker compound, Frieza was in Vegeta's face and the two launched into a pretty violent punch up. Frieza coming out on top of course. Turles watched Cooler intimidate Broly and Nappa. Whilst Turles hated Vegeta he had no problem with the others and in a way missed the fights and the aggression they all seemed to share a passion for. He felt he was going a little soft from spending too much time with Chi-Chi's dork friends.

He stepped in, adrenalin still pumping from his conflict with Kakarot, he pulled Frieza off of Vegeta and in one raging punch to the face, knocked him out cold.

* * *

In the evening Mai entered in the common room to do her laundry and get a little peace and quiet before Radditz would hand over Barry for the rest of the night.

Radditz came in a little later holding the bassinette, "I think I may miss Barry Allen when we give him back tomorrow," he chuckled.

"We could make a real one," Mai winked.

"You sound like you've been spending too much time with me," he mused.

She agreed, "I'm actually pretty certain that 90% of what comes out of your mouth is innuendo."

"… About 7 different things came to my mind when you said 'comes out of my mouth,' but I'm holding back."

Mai took the baby from him and chuckled, "What do you think Barry will grow up to be?"

"A used car salesman," was his immediate response.

"Why?"

"He just has that 'I know I'm smiling, but I'm going to make your life a living hell' look in his eyes."

"Thanks for being my partner for this Radditz," Mai gave him a light hug, which he wasn't really expecting.

"It wouldn't have been fun with anyone else," he replied with a smile.

"Do you think you will still hang out with us, even if Vegeta and those guys take you back?"

He thought for a moment, unsure of the answer.

"I guess so. I don't really know."

* * *

**A/N**

_-So realise I've been spelling Radditz with a double d. This is an ode to his __favourite cup size__… Aha, no it's actually because I made the mistake on the first chapter and now I feel I must keep to continuity, I'm kinda anal like that. I apologise if it annoys people._

_- Gure and Tarble 3 cute *naw*_

-_Hope you liked the Turles x Chi-Chi moment in the beginning, because it quite possibly might be their last. LET'S END THIS BITCH! Stay tuned ;)_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	9. (9) Now I See

_-__**ShadesRaditz:**__ your review(Y) aha I love Maron in TFS, simply excellent._

_-__**Nova.81:**__ Oh the triangle-y goodness, don't think I'm done with 17 just yet, oh no!_

_-__**nikki-michelle:**__ you are simply lovely! I'm glad you are enjoying this story._

_Please read, review and more importantly ENJOY :)_

_Love: HerosReprise_

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Nine – Now I see

* * *

Radditz entered the Mess Hall on Friday morning, holding Barry Allen in the air '_Simba_' style. Radditz and Mai were both miming the words to _My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion_ which was playing through Mai's iPhone 4 speakers.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Chi-Chi asked.

Mai just glared at her and continued her song.

"They have to give back Barry today I'm guessing," answered Krillin.

"Thank God," 17 exaggerated his satisfaction.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him as Radditz stole the only seat left at their small table.

"Hey, I was saving that for Turles!" Chi-Chi complained.

"Just sit on his lap," Radditz winked at her, "I'm sure he won't have a problem with it."

Goku frowned at the topic and got up to get seconds for his breakfast, he really wasn't in a mood to talk about or to Turles, especially on an empty stomach.

Radditz pulled Mai by her arm onto his knee since she didn't have a proper seat.

"Hey Mommy" he cooed into her ear.

"Hey Daddy"

"Please stop calling each other that, it's creepy," Launch complained.

"But we think Barry may speak his first words soon, he'll only say 'mommy' or 'daddy' if he hears it enough," Mai responded and poured two glasses of juice, handing one to Radditz.

"Ok, creepy sociopathic pretend parents in denial aside, did you guys hear about the fight last night?" Yamcha asked

"What fight?" Tien queried.

"Apparently, the Cold twins were ganging up on Vegeta and those guys again as always, but Turles stepped in beat the fuck out of them, both of them," Yamcha retold the story he heard from Burter and Jeice.

"What?" Chi-Chi demanded, surprised he hadn't said anything about it before.

"Yeah they were saying he was so mad he just ended them. Pretty decent huh? I don't even think Goku could have done that," Yamcha and the other guys were quite impressed.

Chi-Chi loved a good fight, but in the parameters of the Martial Arts. She hated when the talent got mixed up with violence and brutality. She preferred fighting for the sake of exceeding your own personal boundaries and becoming the best.

"Weird, he didn't say anything about it last night," 17 pondered.

Radditz frowned a little, his best friend didn't say anything to him either, and that was something he expected he would at least mention.

Turles, Broly and Nappa entered the Mess hall together and pushed in front of Goku in the breakfast bar line.

"Hey, do you mind?" Goku growled.

The three ignored him and remained in their position. It was rather childish, but an assertion of dominance all the same.

Goku just folded his arms and watched them purposefully empty the breakfast bar so he would have to wait even longer. They laughed in his face as they sat at their own table.

A little hurt at the sight, Radditz pulled his arm around Mai's waist and hugged her in close for comfort. He was not prepared for his friend to return to their previous clique without him, and without even saying anything to him about it. Mai shifted on his knee so that she could look him in the eyes.

'It'll be alright' she mouthed and decided to take everyone's mind off of the incident and tell them all about how Barry and Gure and Tarble's daughter would grow up and get married and make mechanical grandbabies. She went into great detail what the wedding would be like and how Radditz would probably be the first to cry. He grinned at her wild ridiculous imagination.

* * *

Just before first period, the students needed to report back to their dorms since a random inspection had taken place whilst they were eating. Vegeta had specifically avoided breakfast so he could hide all of the cigarette boxes and his vodka flask in one of the spare dorms he managed to jimmy open.

No prohibited items were found in any of the dorms but the students had to return all of their clothing and other items which had been thoroughly searched through to their rightful positions.

Chi-Chi fixed her stuff up and then went to look for Turles, luckily he was still in dorm 2. She was glad he hadn't moved back in with his old friends yet. She asked if they could speak alone and 17 and Radditz politely stepped out to get to first period classes.

"Are we ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" he shrugged, as he continued to repack away some of his clothes into a drawer.

"Well you just didn't tell me about the Cold twins, or sit with us at breakfast," she stated, not particularly mad, just curious how he really felt.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I just honestly don't really like your friends. I mean, the guys in this dorm are ok, but the rest, especially Kakarot, I just can't stand."

Chi-Chi frowned a little, having her boyfriend get along with her friends meant a lot to her, but at least he was honest about it.

"Ok…" she said, "what does that mean for us?"

He walked to her and lifted her into a comforting hug, smiling and kissing her cheek.

"It means, I want to be with you," he said, which she couldn't help smiling at, "But, if it's alright with you, I will just have my own friends as well."

Chi-Chi supposed she was ok with that, she knew she would never stop hanging around her own friends for him so why should she ask him to do the same. But she was worried how it would turn out and what it would mean for them in the future.

"Ok" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

As the uneventful day drew to a close, Mai and Radditz fake cried, well their friends couldn't really tell if it was fake any more, when they gave Barry back and also received the highest mark in the class for the project.

After school most students were either getting picked up by their parents or heading to the train station to get home for the weekend.

"So you're not coming home again?" Tarble whined to his big brother.

"Why would I, I already saw the woman early this week," Vegeta retorted and placed his arms over his chest.

Tarble felt a little defeated and didn't bother asking any further, walking away to catch his train.

In their dorm room Chi-Chi and Bulma were packing their suitcase for their long awaited trips home.

"So you're going to see your dad Chi?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, he's picking me up soon, what about you, are you going home to West City?"

"Yeah, but Dad has to finalise some things in the lab before we leave, and I'm going to the Robo-Tech lab room to continue my project until he is ready to go."

Chi-Chi had noticed, Bulma had been spending a lot of time on this project which was not even due for several more weeks and was supposed to be done with a partner.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see Mom again, I miss her," Bulma added.

Chi-Chi smiled at the memory of Bulma's hair brained mother. The lady probably already had all sorts of baked treats ready for her husband and daughter to come home.

"Ok, well, have fun and I'll see you Sunday night," Chi-chi said on her way out to meet her father.

"You too," Bulma smiled and gave her best friend a big hug.

* * *

Bulma had asked Vegeta to meet her in the Robo-tech lab room at 4pm sharp. They were supposed to have had their designs finalised but had spent most of their class time bickering over whose ideas were stupider.

At 4:20pm Vegeta wandered in, a bored expression taped on his face. He found her on her hands and knees setting up a bunch of equipment, a small robot already partly constructed.

Her face was dirty from the greasy equipment parts she was handling and her hair a dull mess. She had been working on this for some time now.

"Your late," she announced without facing him, "I don't like to be kept waiting Vegeta."

He took a look at the poorly constructed red robot she had placed in the centre of the room on a blue sheet.

"I thought this was supposed to be a group project and this looks really stupid," he huffed. They were only supposed to have their idea finished not actually have started on the construction.

She scowled at his insolence.

"Just, don't say anything for 10 minutes please," she growled, as she turned some other strange equipment on.

She put a white half headset on her left ear which had a red transparent glass that covered her left eye. She fiddled with some buttons on the head set and the glass displayed a computer interface, which she continually navigated through until she found what she was looking for.

"Here, put this on," she pulled it off of her face and handed it to him.

"W-"

"Don't!" she held up her hand, "Just do it, and say nothing," she narrowed her eyes.

Annoyed, at her nagging tone, he put it on reluctantly. She had a second one that she slid over her face as well.

"So I did some research on this superhero called Daredevil."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the mention of his childhood hero.

"He was blinded by toxic waste, but as a result his other senses were heightened and it gave him this 'sonar vision' type of thing. Now watch this."

Bulma turned the lights to the lab off and with a remote turned on the dodgy red machine. It began to move around the floor, making an annoying vibration noise.

"Flick the scouter on," she motioned to Vegeta to click the top button on the headset. He did so.

Through his right eye, he could see only a blue sheet and a brick like red robot driving around aimlessly.

Through his left eye however, looking through the 'scouter,' the robot took on a more human appearance. Very similar to the actual 'Daredevil' from the comic books Vegeta used to read so many years ago.

The blue sheet was transformed into a bird's eye view of a busy city at night and 'Daredevil' began jumping between rooftops. Other crims and thugs who were not visible through his right eye, were appearing through the scouter and being attacked by the red robot.

It was unrivalled the most amazing thing he had seen and to think she had built it from scratch. It was as if he was previously blind and could now see.

After a couple minutes of Vegeta staring in awe, the robot began to malfunction, with sparks flying and smoke beginning to form.

"Ugh, No! You stupid robot!" Bulma grumbled and flicked the lights back on, pulling her scouter off, attending to the bot.

Vegeta was still utterly amazed at the display, regardless of the malfunction. He wondered how long she had spent on this. The scouters themselves were amazing on their own yet she had somehow captured the essence of a character he remembered all too well.

"Woman, I thought this was supposed to be a group project?" he shouted again, when he realised that she had basically finished the assignment for them.

"It is you jackass, I could really use a hand you know this is only like 1/8 of the way to being completed." When it came to academics, Bulma was a perfectionist.

Although Vegeta was certain if they showed this project to Dr Gero now she would have produced the best assignment he had ever seen, he was interested in how much better it could get.

"Anyway, what do you think? Are you happy with the concept?" she asked lightly, still focusing on fixing the bot.

Impressed was an understatement, it was amazement that Vegeta was feeling, but there was no way he would admit that to her.

"I guess it's ok," was his toneless response.

Bulma smiled largely, "You really do like it," she laughed, knowing that that was the closest he may ever come to telling her she was actually good at something.

She started launching into a bubbly explanation of all of her ideas and when and where they would meet up to accomplish them and by what particular timeframe.

He wasn't really listening to her but noticed she began to step backwards almost into the path of her scouter was on the ground.

"Watch out," he said lightly and he slid an arm behind her back pulling her forward clear from stepping on her little invention that was the most impressive element to her project.

Locked in a close proximity, his arm wrapped strongly behind her, he did not immediately release her from his grip. Her crystal blue orbs for eyes gently meeting his coal dark mysterious ones. "Thanks," she breathed back.

A light knock on the lab door, tore them from the unusual embrace. Vegeta's scowl returning to his face as he pushed her away and picked the scouter up, off of the ground. Dr Briefs appeared in the doorway.

"Sweetie are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, just give me a minute to pack up," was her sickly sweet reply.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to exit not bothering to help her pack everything up.

"Vegeta, do you need a lift home? Or to the train station?" Dr Briefs offered as he walked past.

"No," he mumbled, "Thank you."

Bulma's eyes widened at the strange manners Vegeta display. 'Weird,' she thought.

* * *

The students had a refreshing trip home, well most of them did. Launch was as miserable at home as she was at school, even seeing her parents didn't managed to cheer her up out of the slight depression she had recently fallen into.

Bulma's mother did in fact have a variety of baked goods waiting for her, which when Bulma told him about her visit home, Goku made a mental note to visit Bulma in the future, any chance he got.

Bardock was happy to see his two sons and Eruca was disappointed Vegeta didn't make the effort to come back but didn't let that spoil her time with Tarble.

Chi-Chi was happy she got to see her dad although was feeling rather miserable come the following Saturday which was the 8th anniversary of her mother's death.

She made a big deal about staying strong and not needing to go home but inside she felt a bit like a mess. Perhaps it was because the past week at school has been particularly difficult.

Chi-Chi found that Turles seemed to spend most of his time with his other friends. He hadn't swapped back dorms yet, his reason being he was still hating Vegeta and was doubtful that would change. She was upset that Turles wasn't making as much time for her, nor had he even taken her on a proper date yet.

She also found that she was spending a lot more time with Goku, who she shared almost all her classes with. He was very easy to talk to and never demanding of information which Bulma was at times. He was simply considerate and kind to her, which she really needed from Turles at that point.

* * *

In the Rec room on the Saturday afternoon the group was hogging the couches. 'The group' included Goku, 17, Radditz and Mai who were on the main couch, having an intense Xbox tournament, which somehow Mai was dominating at.

Chi-Chi, Gure and Krillin who were sitting on the second couch waiting for their turn to play although Chi-Chi couldn't care less if she got a turn or not, she wasn't in the mood.

And, Yamcha and Bulma, who were sitting together on an arm chair drinking coffee and having their own polite conversation, discussing the progress of their Robo-Tech projects or lack of progress in Yamcha's case, he was finding it very difficult to work together with Launch. Launch was off sulking in her dorm which she had been doing most of the week and Tien was studying for his finals which were coming up in a couple of months.

"Hey guys?" Tarble asked as he walked in. But was responded to with waves and a variety of 'not now's', from the couch dwellers.

"Mom, sent me a bunch of movie tickets for the Cineplex and they're going to expire soon, do any of you want to come?"

"Right now?" Krillin asked.

"Tonight at 7," he said.

A variety of excuses came up and only a few said they would want to go. Most of them had a lot of study they wanted to get done or other crap like that. Tarble didn't really care who came as long as Gure would come and she said yes straight away.

Chi-Chi decided she should go. She felt if she didn't do something to distract her about her mom, she might start crying.

* * *

"Turles, will you come see some movie with me and my friends?" Chi-Chi asked later that afternoon when she found him typing on his laptop at his desk, in his dorm.

The idea really didn't appeal to him, he was sick of Chi-Chi's friends, Kakarot especially, but the rest of them were no better.

"I'd rather not, I have to catch up on an English paper anyway"

Chi-Chi was beyond upset at his refusal. If he thinks that he can just get by, without taking her anywhere or put any effort in he has another thing coming. Especially when she is the one to suggest a date that he doesn't even have to pay for or organise, how dare he refuse.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, and he realised he had upset her.

She turned to storm out and he got up from his desk chair, "Wait Chi-Chi," he called. But she had walked away far too quickly.

* * *

After Mai and Radditz claimed they were 'busy' whatever that means, the two has been inseparable since the baby project but no one was sure if they were actually together, only Goku, Chi-Chi , Gure and Tarble walked down the quaint street to the small Cineplex together.

The Cineplex had about two cinemas, and seated maybe 35 people maximum. It was very rustic, and kind of romantic. The four really didn't care what movie they saw, it was nice just to get away from the school for a bit and do something else.

Tarble and Chi-Chi went to get popcorn and candy bar treats whilst Gure and Goku found the best seats, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the cinema, so they took the middle row.

"Why are you so nervous?" Chi-chi asked Tarble, who was acting so strange.

"I'm not" was his stoic response, plastered with a scowl.

"You know, sometimes you are a little like your brother" she commented.

He frowned, "Fine, I guess… I want to impress her."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. She's been spending too much time worrying about Turles, she didn't even realise there was something going on with Tarble and Gure.

"Oh my God, that's great!" she was genuinely excited, immediately deciding the two would be perfect for each other. "I mean, don't try too hard to impress her. She probably would just like it if you be yourself."

"You think that's enough?" he questioned the advice.

"Of course it's enough" she smiled, and he eased up a little.

Chi-Chi returned with two large popcorns, in the hope that Goku would at least leave her a quarter of one of them.

"Goku? Are those 3D glasses?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool everything is in 3D," he said, looking around the theatre.

Gure and Tarble just face-palmed at the idiot, "I tried to explain to him before but he didn't believe me," Gure whispered to Tarble and they lightly laughed.

"Oh Goku," Chi-Chi sighed and grabbed the glasses from his face, she lightly brushed her fingertips to his cheek in the process.

"See, now I can see your lovely eyes and you can see the _2D_ movie."

He smiled brightly, his usual dorky grin she was thinking he was smiling at her but he was actually looking at her popcorn waiting patiently for her to pass it to him, like a dog waiting to be walked.

"Here you go," she said handing him the huge bucket.

"Thanks Chi! You're the best," he smiled brightly at her.

The opening credits started to roll and Tarble sank into his seat a little too anxious to pay attention. Whoever came up with the idea of seeing a movie as a first date really didn't think it through, you couldn't talk to each other, you just had to awkwardly make a series of lame moves without knowing if the other person thinks your sane or not.

Gure lifted up the armrest that was between them and she moved in closer to him, sensing his apprehension. This made him a little more relaxed. He put his arm warmly around her as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, this was exactly how he wanted it to go.

Chi-Chi was not paying attention to the movie initially either, in fact she just watched Goku inhale almost two large popcorns in awe. His bright eyes were glued to the screen and a look of confusion evident in his face. He kept asking her who the guy in the hat was, and if he was coming back into the movie soon.

"Goku that was a commercial for another movie," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Oh"

A normal person would find his simpleness difficult to deal with. Chi-Chi didn't mind it at all. In fact she felt it was refreshing to be around someone who didn't act like they knew everything. If Goku was anything, he was genuine.

Even though she had a boyfriend, and his fingers were most likely covered in a layer of popcorn butter part of her wished he would hold her hand. 'Friends can do that right?' she thought.

She peeked at Tarble and Gure from her peripherals. She didn't think they were in the plutonic category anymore. Which just reminded her that Turles should have been the one here making her feel better on this particularly hard day, not Goku.

Chi-chi placed her face in her hands for a moment.

'What's wrong with me?' she wondered, 'Turles is great, he may be acting like a dick right now, but he is still great. Isn't he?' she continued to doubt herself, and question all of her decisions.

'If only mom was here, she'd know what to do' she thought.

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong?" Goku whispered.

"Will you come with me to get some air?" she asked.

"Ok," he smiled, probably grateful he would have an excuse for not following the movie.

Goku nodded at Tarble as he followed Chi-Chi out. She walked quickly to the fire exit, and stood next to a pillar in the open air, watching the moon in the sky.

She thought back to moments in her childhood when her mother would talk to her about the moon, about how it was placed in the sky just for her, to protect her from harm.

"My dad used to tell me that the full moon heals all," Goku said as he arrived by Chi-Chi's side.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was very young, I used to cry a lot. Everything just seemed to upset me," he chuckled at the long since vanished truth. "Whenever I was particularly sad, my dad would sit me on his lap and bring outside to look at the sky. He told me that the moon had special powers, and would heal all wounds, even a sore heart."

Chi-Chi felt tears pull at her eyes, those words were almost synonymous with what her mother had told _her_. She didn't want to think of her mother anymore, it wasn't fair she was only 8 years old.

"I believe him, you know. My dad"

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist, burying her face into his chest so that she could hide her tears. Perhaps it was something about Goku's kindness that reminded her of mother a little.

"I'm sorry about your mom Chi," he may not be book smart, but he certainly understood what Chi-Chi was feeling at the moment, "I'll bet she was as lovely and pretty as you."

She tore her face from his chest, 'how dare he pay me such a divine compliment,' she felt a rage burning in her gut, 'how dare he be so strikingly beautiful in the moonlight.'

Her arms betraying her, with all her might she raked her fingers into his spikey ebony hair. She noted regardless of its appearance it actually felt clean and soft. She pulled his face onto her, placing her soft lips onto his without protest. Her anger manifested into a deep vengeful kiss.

His unrehearsed kissing manner was of no deterrent, she simply wanted to punish him. For being so horribly perfect. She grasped his large arms sliding her hands up his shoulders and around his neck, Deepening her kiss, her desire.

He was reluctant, partly because he was new to the whole concept, not that he hadn't thought about it with her before, but he was mostly reluctant because he was under the impression she was not free for his arms, for his kiss. After failing to hold back for any longer he brought his arms around her lower back and cuddled her in towards him.

Softening her angry demeanour he pulled away from her to allow her to breathe. He glided his fingers under her chin, and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes that he wished he could dry from tears. He held her in close for a moment longer, stoking her soft black hair allowing her to let her sorrow free in his arms.

She returned the strong embrace, a feeling Goku was particularly new to. The corners of his mouth curling into a hint of a smile as he held her in close to shield her from the cold of the night.

He was hoping she would be the first to speak, since he was certain he would probably say the wrong thing and wreck this blissful moment, but it was silent for some time, until he began to feel her shiver.

"Chi, take my hoodie," he whispered into her ear.

She took it and slipped it on, it was incredibly oversized, it felt as if it hadn't been washed in a while and the orange was a hideous colour on her… she _loved_ it. She could smell him on it, on her.

'What am I doing?' she began to panic. She desperately tried to bring back a logical thought process. Turles was so far from her mind she actively had to try to return him to her immediate consciousness. 'What have I done?'


	10. (10) Love Hate

_-Thank you reviewers, especially all the new Guest's, you guys are great!_

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Ten – Love Hate

* * *

Someone had been watching the exchange between Chi-Chi and Goku at the Cineplex the entire time. With devious eyes, the purple haired girl pulled out her phone and began typing.

* * *

Mai was alone in her dorm as she tried to finalise her Richard III essay which was due tomorrow. Bulma had promised to help her but it seemed that had clearly fallen through. Bulma was far too hung up on her Robo-Tech project.

A knock on her door tore her from comparing the roles of the women and men in the play with respect to power and deception.

"It's open" she called, hoping on the off chance it actually was Bulma, coming to give her a hand. It wasn't.

"Hey," Radditz mumbled as he quietly entered, shutting the door behind him. "Are you busy?" he asked.

She was, but he looked a little down, which was unusual for the guy. One thing Mai had noticed that Goku and Radditz had in common was their ability to make light of any situation even though Radditz usually did so in a crude manner, they were both always so happy. It always brightened her day.

"I am, but it's just Shakespeare, I don't think it will affect my life too much if I can't write about how men are foolish but hold all the power and influence in comparison to women."

He smiled at the annoyed expression on her face.

"I hate Shakespeare," she sighed and shut her laptop off giving him her full attention, "Anyway, what's with you? You've been in my presence for like 45 seconds and you haven't hit on me once," she slapped him in the arm lightly. The two had developed a strong bond over the past couple weeks. They found it as easy as breathing, to talk to each other.

He moved to sit on the bottom bunk bed, a frown evident on his face which she didn't like.

"I went looking for Turles before, we were supposed to go train tonight but he's in our old dorm getting drunk with Broly and Nappa," he grumbled.

Mai noted the serious and hurt expression on his face. He was really becoming affected by his 'best friends' neglect of him. She really felt bad for him and felt the urge to comfort him, but tried to continue with their usual joking behaviour. She was unsure how he actually perceived their strange relationship. She herself wasn't entirely sure where they stood with respects to the friendzone.

"Wow, that really… doesn't sound like fun," she laughed, "I mean, three drunk guys? If it was Maron, 18 and Bulma semi-naked and getting drunk without you, _that_ would be a real bummer."

A huff of a laugh escaped his lips, more of a reflex to her joke than an actual expression of his feelings.

He truly was upset about this. He had been left out of Turles strange behaviour all week and he was over it. He was beginning to feel like he really didn't have any friends any more, after close to 3 years with the same guys in that same dorm, and now, nothing, they were so eager to cast him out.

Radditz lay down into the bed feeling slightly overwhelmed by the situation, gripping the bed sheets in frustration. Mai sat on the side of the bed next to him and placed her hand over his.

"Heyyy," she comforted, "It'll be fine, it will all work out I promise."

"I feel like I have no one to depend on," he frowned.

"Well that's just not true," Mai caught his gaze and grinned at him. He thought for a moment, as she continued to stroke his hands. She was an amazing woman. Strong minded and a wicked sense of humour. She always said exactly the right thing, well I guess a lot of the time it was technically the 'wrong thing', which he loved.

He grinned his cheesy smile and grabbed Mai's hand pulling her up with ease, dragging her so that she was draped over him.

"Apparently I haven't hit on you yet today, I'll have to change that," he chuckled as he pulled her down onto him for a sneaky hug.

"Take your filthy hands off of me," she warned through a smile as she repositioned herself so that she was more comfortably close to him.

Perhaps it was due to Radditz being in such a vulnerable place but Mai felt something about tonight that was different. He needed her comfort, perhaps he desired more than her friendship. She couldn't be sure, but if she was being honest with herself, it was something that she wanted herself.

He placed his strong hands on her back and pulled her hard down onto him so that her cheek was by his mouth.  
"Never," he whispered, which made her want to melt.

But he was playing a game, she couldn't assume anything of his sleazy forward ways, she simply had to play along with him. Which she didn't mind of course, but it was bugging her that she couldn't be certain where they stood.

She positioned her legs so that they were either side of his hips and sat up in his lap. He liked this.

* * *

Chi-Chi was shaking again, but it wasn't because she was cold, it was because she had realised what a huge mistake she had made. She had just cheated on Turles with Goku.

It wasn't as if she could blame it on anything, she wasn't drunk, it wasn't as if he instigated it either. S_he_ was the one who made first contact, _she_ was the one with zero reluctance. She really stepped in it.

Chi-Chi put her small hands over her mouth, shocked and appalled at her behaviour, it wasn't helping that part of her just wanted to do exactly the same again. Especially when he just stood there still so unaware, looking at her like she was the only thing that ever mattered.

As soon as she let go of him, she felt alone, completely alone, and worse, she felt frightened at how Turles would react. She couldn't stand around waiting for him to find out from someone else, she would just have to run home and get it all over with immediately.

Tear running freely now. Chi-Chi decided she had to leave.

"I'm so sorry Goku," was all she could say to him right now. She felt as if she stayed there with him it would only become more complicated, a deeper hole.

Goku's happy expression disappeared as he caught her tears in his hands that were still placed lovingly on her cheek.

Chi-Chi removed his hand and started running. She ran as if she could escape from the situation, for her mistake. Although part of her felt it wasn't right to call it a mistake. She really cared about Goku, which made it all the more worse.

"Wait a minute," Goku called, but she was gone. She was a quick runner, her cardio and strength training making it an easy feat. He couldn't let her go back alone, not in that condition.

* * *

Broly began lighting a cigarette he stole out of Vegeta stash.

"Man, did you see Vegeta's face when you beat the shit out of the Cold Twins, Fucking Insane," Broly announced.

Turles smiled at his success and the memory of showing up Vegeta. A proud moment to say the least. Even he didn't really understand where his new found strength had come from, but it was about time someone put those Cold brats in their place.

A light knock at the door, snapped the boys into action. "Fuck!" Turles shout-whispered, as he tried to hide all traces of alcohol and cigarettes assuming it was that Nazi, Kibito checking in on them like they were seven.

Turles was first to the door and motioned to Nappa to hide the Jack Daniels bottle in Vegeta's bed before he opened it slightly.

"What?" he growled when he realised it wasn't Kibito at all, it was actually that red haired slut Zangya.

"Hey Turles," she said seductively as she traced her fingertips over his chest, a smirk plastered on her face.  
He rolled his eyes at her and removed her hand.

"Go away slut, not interested," he began to shut the door on her but she slipped her arm in, holding it open.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I was just thinking since you and _Cheap-Cheap_ broke up that-"

"We didn't break up," he growled at her persistence, ignoring the poor attempt at an insult.

"Oh really, then why is she at the Cineplex with that dumbass sophomore," Zangya happily mentioned.

He was pissed off immediately at the idea of Kakarot and Chi-Chi alone together, but still held his cool, "They're just friends, and maybe you should get some for yourself rather than fuck everything that moves."

She glared at him for the comment, but continued to what she came here to tell him, "Friends huh? Well that really doesn't explain this photo of them making out."

She whipped out her phone and showed him the pic Ranfan messaged her. She was amused at the way his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were using the Robo-Tech computer labs to work on the programming element of their project. Vegeta had previously used any excuse he could to get out of doing extra work for the class, but her persistence was really starting to get on his nerves.

She also had threatened to get him kicked off the football team, which he assumed she most likely had the power to do, or at least the wallet to make it happen.

He stared blankly at the computer screen, annoyed that he yelled at her when she tried to dictate what he had to do. He yelled because he hated the assumption that he couldn't work a basic piece of software, but it turned out to not be as basic as he thought, and now he was stuck.

She clicked her nails at her porcelain cup of coffee as she thought through her options of adhesive solvents to mend the broken arm of the bot.

"What do you think would work better, Polyethylene, Polyvinyl chloride or Cyanoacrylate?" she asked in Vegeta's direction but more pondered to herself.

He just stared at her in disbelief, "They're all the same you idiot, and it's called glue."

She scowled at him, "They're not all the same, and anyway, it is the little decisions that lead to big successes."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her cliché, and without bothering to read through his lab manual decided the programming component couldn't be as hard as it looked. He randomly began clicking on various items only confusing himself further.

A giant warning message popped onto the screen, asking him if he was sure he wanted to reset all previously entered data. Along with the message a loud alert sound chimed, which had Bulma on her feet in seconds.

"Don't touch that, you'll delete everything!" she screamed trying to snatch the mouse from him before he ruined everything.

"I know," he defended trying to push her away so he could fix it himself, he wasn't a child. He knew how to select 'cancel.'

In her attempt to fight him for the control of the computer Bulma accidentally spilt her piping hot coffee all over his white shirt.

He groaned at the burning pain and glared at her, more for wrecking his favourite shirt than anything else.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," she held her fists up to her face in shock, preparing for him to yell at her, "are you alright?" she asked calmly.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, of the pain he usually experienced on a daily basis, a minor burn was really nothing, "But thanks for wrecking my shirt," he said angrily and he peeled it off so that the hot liquid would not be pressed onto his skin.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Here, I'll clean it for you and give it back tomorrow," she took it from him leaving him standing there, shirtless and in only low lying grey track pants.

* * *

"You Fucking Bitch," Turles hissed, beyond mad, as Chi-Chi approached him in the dorm corridors.

"I'm sorry Turles, I didn't mean t-" she cried, terrified of him at that point, wondering how the hell he knew already.

"Oh you didn't mean it? You're wearing his fucking clothes!"

Chi-Chi looked down and cursed herself for putting on Goku's hoodie.

He grabbed a hold of her by her shoulders.

"You cheat on me? Really? And with HIM? The fucking retard?!" he shouted at her.

"What are you doing, let me go," she struggled, he had a right to be mad but this was not something she would stand for.

"Shut Up!" he shouted, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"LET HER GO!" Goku shouted as he ran into the dorm hallways.

"She didn't do anything, It was all my fault. I'm sorry, but just leave her alone. I was the one that kissed her."

Turles dropped her hard to the ground. It wasn't true but Goku would prefer he got beaten up rather than allow Turles to take it out on her, he couldn't help but feel partly responsible anyway.

"You're fucking DEAD!" Turles shouted and stormed over his direction.

"Wait Turles, Don't!" Chi-Chi cried but it was too late.

* * *

Radditz chuckled at the devious look in Mai's eyes, he thought about pushing his little game further but instead he pulled her back down so she was lying next to him and he wrapped her tiny body up in his oversized arms.

"Thank you" he whispered, really meaning it. She knew what for. No one had ever been there for him like she had. It was true that he could depend on _her_. He liked that.

She snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the closeness. She loved that he cared so much, deep down. 'Big scary Radditz, secretly a little softy,' she laughed to herself. She really felt at ease with him.

"Confess something to me," he breathed, just as the room was reaching its silence.

Their friendship had often involved strange questions, dares or requests that usually the other would respond to with some clever joke. But Mai decided to take his request seriously. Could she confess to him how she really felt? Or would the dynamic of their friendship be ruined?

She grasped his hands once more, softly interlocking her fingers into the spaces between his. She wasn't sure she could confess to him in words how she really felt, so she tried with actions. She gently caressed his hands in hers, wondering if it would ever be able to work out between them.

He pulled his hand free abruptly, she assumed because he wasn't interested, but instead he lifted her chin up to meet his, placing a light kiss onto her lips.

Her heart rate increased, not expecting that at all, "Ok," she breathed, "Now you confess something to me."

He grinned his usual grin and pulled himself to her ear once more and whispered, "I'm actually a big fan of Shakespeare."

She laughed as she pushed him away and started bashing him with a pillow for wrecking the moment, typical Radditz style.

* * *

Turles had Goku by the throat and punched him repetitively in the gut. Goku attempted to fight back, but the guy was in such a fury it hardly affected him at all. He threw Goku hard to the ground.

This was when Broly and Nappa showed themselves also somewhat tipsy from whatever was going on in their dorm. For a moment Chi-Chi was angry he had ditched her just to drink with his friends but it soon faded into a shear fear of what would happen to Goku. He was already coughing up blood and looking like he was unable to get back up to defend himself.

It should have been enough, but not for Turles. Chi-Chi had never seen this side of him before, he was like a monster and it frightened her. Broly and Nappa started dragging Goku outside so they could beat him up further without risking Kibito breaking it up.

"Turles, please, Stop! It's enough!" Chi-Chi begged. He cringed at the way she defended him.

"Just leave Chi-Chi, I have nothing to say to you right now" his face creased into a deep scowl.

Turles followed Broly and Nappa outside into the little courtyard and began helping them destroy an already wounded Goku.

* * *

"What!?" Vegeta demanded from a dumbstruck Bulma who could hardly string a sentence together at this point, just staring like an idiot and his half naked body.

"N-Nothing," she said and tore her eyes from him. Inside she was thinking, 'Holy crap, how can a person even have that many muscles?'

"I'll go and get another shirt if you want-" he began.

"NO.." she interrupted a little too quickly, "I mean, you probably won't even come back, and you promised me we'd at least spend an hour on this."

He nodded to her and sat back down in his computer chair. She noted the slight crease his stomach made in his sitting position. She wondered if his stomach was as rock hard as those abdominals made them appear or if it was actually soft to the touch. Imagining herself falling asleep with her cheek pressed to it, she decided she really wanted an answer.

'Oh crap, I think the ignorant prick is hot now? This is just extremely inconvenient, what's wrong with me?' she complained to herself and annoyed, she returned to gluing the arm back onto the robot.

Vegeta tried to fix the software issue but it wasn't being agreeable.  
"Woman, would you fix this computer that you broke with your stupid coffee," a false accusation but he wasn't about to admit he couldn't do something as simple as this.

Bulma just sighed, growing used to the rude manner he spoke to her. She seemed to think maybe he wasn't intending to be so nasty, he just hadn't learned how to express himself in a normal way.

"Would you stop calling me 'woman,' my name is Bulma, BUL-MA!" she pulled up a chair and sat with him, fixing the computer in a matter of seconds.

"Whatever," he huffed.

"Why are you like that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Do you even realise how you come across? You sound like an arrogant, rude, self-involved asshole."

He was a little stunned at her blatant honesty, no one had ever told him to his face what they thought of him. Although he was quite certain that she could fit into all of those categories herself. Self-involved especially.

"Are you like this all the time? Even to the people you care about?" she asked lightly, as she navigated through to the programming section and began selecting the trial coding sequences.

He looked at her quizzically.

"I dunno, like your parents, or Tarble or…"

A scowl returned to his face, it was none of her business. She noted his angry expression and before he had a chance to snap at her she sighed, "I'll let it go."

Then she proceeded to explain how to use the program that she was certain he had no clue what was going on.

"Thank-you-Bul-ma" she said for him, "Your welcome Veggie!" she replied to herself.

"Don't call me that," he warned but his facial expressions lightened a little at the name his mother had called him by since before he could remember.

She smiled at him, "Oh? Is it annoying being called something other than your name?"

He smirked back at her, "Yes… Woman"

She laughed at him and out of nowhere threw her arms around him in an unexpected hug. Perhaps it was the desperation to touch his sexy body that had been mocking her all this time. Or maybe, she liked the idea of getting through is extraordinary thick exterior of emotional issues and discovering that maybe there was a hint of a decent person underneath.

Either way, he didn't exactly push her off of him. He just stood there, and said nothing when she pulled away and went back to the little red bot. Wondering where on Earth that had come from.

* * *

"Please Turles," Chi-Chi begged in the courtyard, grabbing a hold of his arm to pull him away but somehow managed to get caught too closely in the attack, earning herself an elbow to her left eye.

Chi-Chi was thrown to the ground on impact, hit by her own boyfriend and listening to Goku scream out in pain as he took a beating he didn't deserve.

They weren't even beating him in the usual way. They weren't trying to simply humiliate him or claim their dominance, it was flat out viciousness. If it carried on any further, they would likely kill him.

Chi-Chi couldn't hold it in anymore and just began to scream and cry, completely freaked out, making as much noise as possible.

Kibito and Kai responded quickly when they heard those audible siren screams.

"That's enough boys!" Kibito yelled as he entered the courtyard, attempting to break it up.

Kai collected a sobbing Chi-Chi from the ground trying to calm her down.

His threats were not enough to stop the intoxicated teens, Kibito in a swift movement pulled Broly and Nappa off of the huddle and threw them hard onto the ground against a wall. He then grabbed Turles by his back and locked his arms behind him, slightly hurting him in the process.

"Is he alive?" Chi-Chi squeaked.

"I'll call an ambulance, you deal with them," Kai said to Kibito as she gestured to the three perpetrators.

Chi-Chi scrambled to Goku's side, he was unconscious, covered in blood and sweat. He had hardly managed to fight back although it was unlikely he could have stood a chance against the three of them at once.

"I'm sorry Goku, this was all my fault," she whispered to him, wishing he would respond.

* * *

"What do you think happened to them?" Gure asked as Tarble lead her out of the movie theatre.

"Chi-Chi looked kinda upset, maybe they just went somewhere to talk," he replied.

Gure smiled at his perception.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said through her grin, "Come on, what are we going to do now?" she began pulling him towards the exit.

"You don't want to go back yet?" he questioned.

"No," she refused. "Why? Do you?" she asked shyly.

He smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand and started leading her the way out, to the tiny town of District Bell, kissing her cheek as they exited.

* * *

Launch was lying in her bed with her music turned up loud listening to MCR, it was a wonder that she was able to hear someone pounding on the door from outside.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both had a key to the locked door, and she didn't know who else would want to come in.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Launch, just let me in quickly" Yamcha's voice muffled from behind the door.

'Ugh, not Yamcha' she thought to herself. He had been so persistent with her the past few days, wanting her to work on their Robo-Tech project all the time. He really just couldn't get it through his head that she couldn't care less about it. She hated school and she hated herself.

Part of her hoped she actually would get expelled, there was nothing here that made her want to stay. Not even Bulma or Chi-Chi. Launch imagined the only reason they feigned an interest in her was because they were forced to live with her in their dorm.

Launch rolled her eyes at Yamcha and unlocked the door, without actually opening it, allowing him to enter on his own and walking back to lie on her bed face down. He was probably just there to wait for Bulma or something anyway.

"Launch, I thought you'd be here," he called as he walking in and closed the door behind him, "Do you mind if I lock this, I have to show you something?"

She looked at him questioningly and just nodded, he seemed in a bit shaken up.

"Look Launch, I'm really worried about you. I know you think there is nothing I can do to help but I disagree." He pulled out a pouch from his backpack which had something moving in side.

"What is that?" she demanded and began to etch away from him.

Yamcha just laughed and lifted a tiny baby blue kitten out of the pouch and put it on his lap, gently petting it. It meowed the cutest little noise Launch had ever heard.

Launch's down facial expression softened and her heart melted just a little when she saw the kitty. And he passed the little blue puss to her, chuckling at her clucky reaction. The second she was holding it she was smiling.

Launch had always loved cats, a fact she must have admitted to Yamcha sometime last week. She couldn't believe he had remembered and had done this. She had once loved a kitty when she was a kid, which was unfortunately given away when they had to move closer to the city. She cried her pretty navy blue eyes out for months after that. This little sky blue kitten reminded her a lot of old Snowflake.

"Awwwwwwww, I love…"

"Her," Yamcha finished, "I rescued her from the pet shelter today and she's yours if you want."

"What?" Launch was shocked, "We're not allowed pets in here!"

"I'll help you hide her, she's only tiny, and no one would ever have to know," he reassured.

"Yamcha this is really sweet, but she's only going to get taken off us."

"I won't let it happen," Yamcha said, as he moved to sit on the floor next to her bed, prepared to fight off any of her doubt.

"Besides I already named her" he smiled.

"Oh really?" Launch asked as she cuddled the itty bitty ball of cute against her face.

"Meet Puar," Yamcha announced.

* * *

"Chi-Chi?" Goku mumbled, trying to focus his vision which was blurry.

"Goku? You're awake?" she beamed, she had spent a good hour waiting in the hospital room for him to awaken, fearing it may not ever happen.

"What happened to me?" he whimpered, feeling like he had been hit by a bus.

Chi-Chi got up closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Goku, this is all my fault," she repeated for the millionth time. She was so happy he was alright, and so ashamed that she had let this happen.

"I'm bad for you Goku, I won't ever get you into something like that again. I'll stay out of your life for good, I promise, I'm so sorry."

"What? No!" he argued, still a little too dazed to understand why she was apologising so much.

"I have to go back now Goku, but I don't think we should spend any more time together," she felt the tears again.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"No, It was me Goku. You deserve better than me," she grasped his hand for one final time and then left, to get a lift to her dorm with Miss West, she couldn't stand to see him in that condition any longer, it simply broke her heart. She pulled his hoodie off of her shivering body and left it by his side.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

**A/N**

_-So I wanted the Turles v Goku thing to be quite brutal, but instead of overloading you with it I juxtaposed it with all the layers of cute, (and a topless Vegeta of course.)  
To the __**Guest**__ who recommended I put more Yamcha, Launch and 17 moments in. I thank you. That is a very useful suggestion and I agree with you. Next chapter I think I'll give Yamcha, Launch, 17 and 18 some major air time._

_-Always assume there may be a new poll on my profile page, since I am a poll fanatic aha, but yes take the poll, take it!_

_-Stay tuned lovelies, Bardock makes his first appearance next chapter and we find out what will happen to Turles and friends._

_Love: HerosReprise 3_


	11. (11) Pink

_-Can't believe it, almost at 100 reviews. How awesome. Who will be the 100__th__ Reviewer?_

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Eleven – Pink

* * *

After Miss West filled Radditz in on the events of the evening, she offered him a lift to the hospital since his father would be there soon and she had to take Chi-Chi back anyway.

Radditz was beyond mad. He walked right into his old dorm room where his former friends were all told to wait until Ginyu was properly informed and a punishment concisely decided.

"What the FUCK were you thinking, Turles?" Radditz roared at his 'best friend' who had only a few minor injuries.

Turles looked at Radditz in a rage, "He got in with Chi-Chi. He deserved it!"

Radditz was a little shocked, Miss West hadn't told him about Goku and Chi-Chi, he had no idea his brother was kissing anyone.

"What?...Chi-Chi really?..." his mind wandered a little before he resumed his reprimand, "It doesn't matter, I don't care if he kissed your Mom! You don't do that to your best friend's kid brother. I would never do that to you. You would have killed him."

Tensions running high, Turles did not feel a shred of remorse. He simply grew angry with Radditz for getting involved in something he knew nothing about.

"Get the fuck out of my dorm," Turles snarled.

Radditz knew exactly what that meant, 'fuck three years of friendship,' would be one way to put it.

"Have fun getting suspended," Radditz mumbled a light grin forming on his face when he realised he couldn't care less now. Turles was no friend. In the couple weeks he had spent with Goku's group of dorks he probably had more intelligent conversation, more laughs and less fights then he ever had before. He slammed the door hard on his way out.

* * *

A tall well-built man with messy, spiked black hair and a scar over his left cheek stood in the corner of the hospital room, leaning against the wall as he watched his youngest son sleep the pain away.

He wasn't too concerned with the idea Goku was getting in fights. He himself used to get in many fights in his adolescence and then continued to make a dignified career out of it, serving as a Marine for several years.

A few cuts and bruises were nothing but a lesson learnt to him. He knew that if Goku wanted to be a martial artist, he would have to learn all the same lessons.

But something about seeing his son all bruised and battered angered Bardock.

Goku lay in his hospital bed in a sleepy daze. He had some major facial injuries including a swollen purple bruise over his cheek and a bloody scalp where some of his hair had been torn. His arm was bandaged up and likely to be broken.

It was pushing on 11pm and he planned to stay there until the morning when they would allow Goku to return back to the dorms depending on his condition. He had already had a word with dorm manager Kibito about the details of the attack but most of his questions were left unanswered.

When he received the phone call a few hours earlier Bardock had assumed it was Radditz who had found himself in trouble again, always pushing the boundaries of the schools rules and curfews, always getting in with the wrong crowd.

He didn't think for a minute that they would tell him it was his placid naïve, Goku, who had been targeted.

Bardock moved to a seat at Goku's bedside and brushed the hair out of his son's clammy skinned face, feeling as if he was staring at a younger version of himself.

* * *

Eruca marched herself into the hospital room an annoyed expression tapered on her face, "I thought you'd be here, how is he?" she asked Bardock without really looking at him.

"He'll be fine, he's just sleeping it off and he's on a lot of pain killers right now," he responded in the same manner. "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone says 'fight' and Idiot Ginyu immediately blames my son. I drove all the way out here to find out he had nothing to do with it, it was all his troublemaker friends idea," she exclaimed, reaching her last nerve.

"Mmm, well I'm starting to wish I drove out here for nothing," Bardock sighed as Goku stirred in his sleep, the pain obviously making itself present.

Eruca frowned, "Sorry Bardock, you are a good father, I'm glad our boys are friends," she was referring to Tarble and Goku who had visited each other at their homes several times before.

Bardock gave her a strange look, wondering why she was really here. She was dressed well as always, her dark features prominent and perfectly groomed.

"Anyway, since Vegeta wasn't involved they didn't tell me anything. Do you know what actually happened?" she quizzed.

"Apparently, he kissed someone else's girl," Bardock sighed.

Eruca smirked and looked Bardock in the eye, "I wonder where he got that from?" She arched her perfectly waxed eyebrow at him.

"You never called me," Bardock mumbled.

"I never said I would, I'm a married woman," she eyed him.

Now that amused him, her marriage was a joke. Almost making him think what he had with the boys' mother was something special by comparison.

She crossed her arms at him, not liking to be made fun of, "It was a onetime thing Bardock," she glared.

"Actually Eruca, it was one weekend, it was several times," he pointed out, he being the one smirking now.

Ignoring him, Eruca moved to Goku's side and gently stoked his face trying to calm him down as he began to stir, in a very motherly manner. She had genuine concern in her eyes.

Bardock couldn't help but smile at the sight, "You heading home now? or do you want a lift in the morning?"

Eruca smirked at him, knowing exactly what that 'lift home' would really involve, "No, I'll leave soon, I just want to say goodbye to Tarble first, I couldn't find him before."

Radditz burst through the door in an angry rush, "Is he alright?" he tried to act nonchalant about it, but fear was evident in his voice. He may not be very voicey about his relationship with his younger brother, but that never meant he didn't really care.

Goku groggily was brought back to consciousness with the loud presence of his brother.

"Dad?" he muttered, for some reason his happy voice was evident.

Bardock grabbed his shoulder lightly to let him know he was there.

"Goku! What the hell is your problem?!" Radditz yelled at him, "You kissed Chi-Chi? What were you thinking?!"

Remembering all of a sudden, Goku attempted to sit up, "Chi-Chi!? Where is she? Turles is going to hurt her if I don't try stop him…"

He really struggled to get up but Bardock pushed his shoulders down lightly, "Just stay down kid, she's fine and Turles is going to be suspended. You're the one everyone's worried about."

Eruca patted Bardock's shoulder, "I'll leave now, look after each other boys."

He simply shot her a disappointed look and watched her exit. He realised he had actually been hoping she would have called.

"Bye" was all he said.

Radditz continued his interrogation of Goku, and Bardock just listened indifferently, wondering when it was that his boys started becoming interested in girls.

He had given them the 'sex' talk a long time ago, but he never bothered with the whole 'relationships' discussion. Which was probably a big mistake since it wasn't as if they had any real parental relationship to base their ideas on either.

He felt concerned that they would both wind up in trouble, either not knowing how to treat a woman with respect, or allowing them to walk all over them for whatever reason.

As Radditz finished his little rant, Bardock looked at him quizzically, "Are you wearing lipstick?" he asked as he noticed Radditz mouth was covered in hot pink colouring.

Radditz wiped his mouth with his hand and inspected the colour that stained his skin. It matched the same colour Mai had been wearing earlier and he smiled to himself.

"Yeah it's a nice shade on me don't you think?" he chuckled to his dad, who's expression remained serious. Bardock wasn't sure where Radditz had learned to be such a smart mouth, it most certainly wasn't from him.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you boys."

* * *

After driving Radditz to the hospital, Miss West found Chi-Chi in the waiting room on her own, her face in her hands.

"Did you get to see him?" Kai asked.

"He looks like he is in so much pain. I can't believe I let this happen," Chi-Chi said, holding back all her tears. She was done with crying, she was supposed to be tough and that's how she would act.

"You didn't call my dad did you?" Chi-Chi queried.

"We couldn't get a hold of him, I'll have to call him tomorrow," Kai replied.

"I don't want him to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine," she muttered.

"Fine? Come on Chi-Chi, no one is fine after seeing something like that," Kai assured as she offered an arm to help her to the car.

On the drive back, Kai tried once more to get Chi-Chi talking, the girl needed someone to talk to, holding it all in was not helping. "So do you want to tell me what actually happened?"

"… I kissed him. And it was quite possibly the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. I'll bet people say that all the time, but I'm not exaggerating."

Kai smiled at Chi-Chi, she remembered the time when she was in high school. Every kiss felt like magic, every break up felt like an apocalyptic black abyss, an emotional rollercoaster to say the least.

"And then when Turles found out I thought he was going to hurt me, he had this frightening look in his eyes. Goku just came out of nowhere and took all of the blame and all of the fury. And well yeah, I guess you know the rest."

"Sounds to me like he really cares about you," Kai smiled, attempting to make good out of a bad situation. Chi-Chi thought for a moment, "I hope he doesn't. Look at what I did to Turles."

"Chi-Chi, you can't hold yourself responsible for all of this. Yes you probably should have ended it with Turles before you kissed Goku, but you are allowed to change your mind about your feelings. And no one deserves to be beaten in that way, Turles was the one who crossed the line, not either of you," Kai advised.

"Do you know what will happen to him now?" Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

"All three of them will be suspended for 3 weeks and when they come back, their Curfews will be stricter and if another event like this ever occurs, the police will be getting involved and they will most definitely get expelled."

Chi-Chi rubbed her temples harder, thinking of what a mess she had made, "What am I going to do now?"

"I know I'm not your real parent Chi, but I highly suggest you end things for good with Turles. Trust me, I speak from experience, you don't want to be involved with someone who is violent."

She just nodded in agreement, Turles had been a lot of things, but she never before thought he was someone that could hurt her until now. It was over for good this time. She was done.

* * *

On Sunday morning 17 and 18 were sitting in the common room, each with a coffee and having a chat, listening to the roar of the old washing machines. Word of the events of the previous night had only just got out and would soon be all anyone could talk about.

"So your friend Goku is alright?" 18 asked as she sipped her hot drink.

"Yeah Radditz said he'd be fine, he'll come back today I guess, and just take it easy. He won't be able to play football though and 3 of our players just got suspended so I don't know what we're going to do on Friday," 17 commented in the same monotonous tone.

"Pfft, football, sure that's all you care about," 18 joked.

"Your right, but it's no _softball,_" he laughed at her, for joining the girly team when she probably could be playing in the major leagues volleyball.

"Yeah well, we are hardly playing a real game, Ranfan and Zangya are still too stuck up to join the team so we can't compete," 18 complained.

"Why do you even hang out with them?" 17 rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't mind Maron and Fasha," she said matter of factly, "Even if Maron is a ditz and Fasha is kinda a slut."

"You do realise Ranfan and Zangya are practically responsible for the whole Goku-Turles-Chi-Chi fiasco?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "And, they're planning some big prank against Mai sometime tomorrow just a heads up, I'll tell you about it later, maybe you could help her avoid it."

17 nodded, "Or you could just tell her, and then you could hang out with us, bring Maron and Fasha, I don't care."

"Mmm, nah, I don't think so," she said, "Anyway… I have a date tonight," she smirked.

17 frowned at this, "With who?"

"That senior, Zarbon," she smiled.

"VIDO!" 17 announced.

"What do you mean vido?" she demanded.

"Hey, it's only fair, I really liked Mai and you said you had a problem with it. So I didn't take it any further. I really have a problem with Zarbon, so I call VIDO!"

"What's wrong with Zarbon?" she defended.

"What isn't wrong with him? He hooked in with Bulma and spent two weeks lording it over everyone, I would have punched him in the face for it if Vegeta didn't beat me to it. Please don't make me have to listen to that crap being said about you," 17 half begged.

"Fine!" she said throwing her hands in the air, "I'll just be forever alone, the crazy cat lady, if that's what you really want."

"Good," 17 smiled. She punched him in the arm.

It was quiet for a while, which both twins enjoyed until a question that had been eating away at 18 bubbled to the surface.

"You don't still like Mai, do you?" she asked, after she had spent some quality time with the girl, 18 decided she wasn't so bad, her brother could certainly do worse. Maron being a prime example of doing worse.

"Of course I do," he said nonchalantly, "Apart from you, she is the only girl I've ever met that was 100% 'what you see is what you get'. None of the pathetic games and drama with her, she's just a lot of fun really." 17 had always found it easy to discuss girls with his sister.

18 frowned. It may have been her fault that the two missed their chance at getting together. She was under the impression Mai liked that long haired giant now. She caught the two together last night in their dorm looking pretty close.

Bulma hurried into the common room when her washing was done. "Good Morning," she smiled at the twins.

"Morning," they replied synchronically.

Bulma opened the top loader and began to scream.

"No no no no no no no no!" she started yelling angrily.

17 and 18 covered their ears with their hands, waiting for her temper tantrum to subside.

"Who left this red sock in here," she shouted and inspected all of her 'used to be' white clothing that now sported a nice salmon pink.

She pulled out her expensive 'white' underwear and bras and continued her tanty, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry about it Bulma, I'm sure pink looks fine on you," 17 tried to calm her down.

"Oh NOOOO, you don't understand," she cried as she pulled out the shirt she promised Vegeta she would clean. It was now a perfectly even pink colour. At least the stain was gone. "This is Vegeta's shirt."

17 and 18 began to laugh at the predicament Bulma was now in.

"Oh that's funny is it? Well if I'm going down, I'm taking you both with me!" she growled.

"Hey!" 18 defended, "What did I do?"

Before she could answer, Vegeta half ran into the room, a reaction to the sound of her screams. After seeing she was ok, he glared at her.

"Woman, would you shut up!" he yelled.

"Telling me to shut up whilst raising your voice is a little hypocritical isn't it?" she questioned.

"Your face is hyp-…, Is that my shirt?" he asked pointing at the pink top she held in her hand, noticing the distinctive brand on the collar.

"Uhhh, yeah… see I cleaned it just fine, you can totally wear it now," she smiled largely as if nothing was wrong. 17 and 18 were snickering.

"What did you do?" Vegeta demanded, snatching it from her, "It's PINK?"

"Yeah, that's right it's PINK! I improved it, every guy wears pink, you clearly know nothing about fashion," Bulma tried to defend herself.

He scowled at her, "You better be able to fix this."

She couldn't, there was nothing she could do except buy him a new one, but she wasn't about to admit she was wrong.

"No seriously, every guy is wearing pink, it's the latest fashion, Right guys?" she asked the twins silently begging them to be agreeable.

"You're on your own Bulma," 17 put his hands up not wanting to get involved.

"No hang on, I agree Bulma," 18 insisted, "A real man wears pink. If he has an issue with the colour he would clearly be insecure about his masculinity," she smirked, more liking the idea of tricking Vegeta into wearing that god awful colour than to actually help Bulma out.

"See?" Bulma smiled brightly at 18's assist.

Vegeta glared at all three of them and stormed away, not wanting to hear any more.

'At least he didn't kill me' Bulma thought, "Hey thanks for that," she said to 18.

"Whatever," she said as she got to her feet, "I'll talk to you later brother, are we still going to that café for lunch?"

"As long as I can assert my masculinity in a colour of my choice," he chuckled.

* * *

Gure bashed on the door to dorm 10 continuously waiting for Chi-Chi to answer. She opened the door and looked like a disaster.

"Chi-Chi, I only just found out everything, I'm so sorry, I wish we had of all come back together," Gure began apologising.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I hope we didn't ruin your date," Chi-Chi said as she invited Gure inside her empty dorm room.

Gure grabbed some make-up wipes from Bulma's toiletries and helped Chi-Chi clean all the dry tears from her face, and brush her horrendous hair.

"Is Goku alright? Tarble said he was going down there now to visit him, Mai, Radditz and Krillin went too but I thought I better check on you, unless you want to come too?" she said.

"I think he will be ok, they said he could come home at some stage today. I don't think I should see or talk to him ever again," Chi-Chi sighed.

"What? Why?" Gure asked.

"I'm just so bad for him and I seriously shouldn't date anyone right now, I'm such a mess," Chi-Chi snivelled.

"Chi, I don't think you could be bad for anyone," Gure encouraged.

Chi-Chi could think of one person she was bad for. She pulled out her phone for the millionth time to find no messages from Turles. No apologies, no angry 'I hate you' s, nothing.

"Ugh, ok, let's not talk about it anymore I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself all day. What about you, I can't believe I didn't realise you and Tarble were together."

Gure's eyes widened at the accusation she wasn't expecting, "Ahh, that's because it is officially a secret."

"Oh I see, but it is official then?" Chi asked.

Gure smiled excitedly and nodded, "After the movie, he took me all over District Bell, it was so nice. I can't believe how great he is," Gure proceeded to tell Chi-Chi all about her date.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute, we have to tell Bulma," Chi-Chi announced.

"I would prefer if we didn't"

"Why?"

"Because it's a small school, I think it would be better for us and for whatever possible relationship that may lie ahead if it was our little secret you know. I love Bulma, but the woman has told me at least 12 things that others have told her in confidence."

Chi-chi smiled as she remembered half the conversations Bulma had with her began with, 'I'm not supposed to tell anybody this but…'

"Ok, your secret is safe with me, but when Bulma finds out, I didn't know, that woman will rip my heart right out," Chi-Chi giggled.

* * *

Launch was in Yamcha's dorm trying to make headway on their Robo tech assignment. They had to have had their idea, and work schedule finalised already and begun construction.

It was hard to focus on the work when they had a tiny kitten to play with, not to mention trying to hide it from everyone else.

Launch dragged her red ribbon along the floor and watched Puar jump up and try catch the end. She had been keeping herself entertained doing that for almost an hour straight.

"I can't believe how thoughtful you are," Launch said to Yamcha who was filming the Youtube worthy kitten moment on his phone.

Yamcha blushed a little at the compliment, he didn't think it was as big a deal as she was making it out to be, he just wanted her to lighten up a little. Her glumness was beginning to make himself feel depressed. He didn't think she deserved to feel that way.

"It's nothing," he smiled and picked the cat up from the floor cradling her in his arms like a baby. "Anyway, what song do we want? _Skyfall_ or _Live and let die_?"

"I prefer Skyfall, Adele has a pretty nice voice," Launch replied.

"I thought you were only into alternative music," Yamcha stated.

She frowned at him, "There's more to me than that you know." Last thing she wanted was for her own friends to start assigning her the 'Goth' 'Emo' or 'Alternative' stereotypes. She thought back to all the nasty names she had been called over the years. Zangya especially was one of the worst.

"I know," he agreed, dropping it immediately, "Which Bond do you like better?"

"Pierce Brosnan was perfect for the role but Daniel Craig has those dreamy blue eyes," Launch admitted, "You?"

"Well as dreamy as those eyes were, I'm going to have to go with Sean Connery, simply for the excellent accent."

Launch laughed at his several poor impressions of it, "Yeah don't quit your day job Yammy."

"Oh, Yammy is it now?" he chuckled, "And what's our team name going to be?" he asked as he was filling out the written component of the assignment.

"Yes," she grinned largely, "And we are team LaunCha."

"I would have gone with Yaunch, but that works too," he finalised the write up and they both got up to begin construction in the Robo-Tech labs.

"We so have to beat Bulma and Vegeta at this project," Yamcha said, competition clearly on his mind.

"Oh god, I think a not so close second is the best we can strive towards Yammy," Launch thought back to all the work Bulma had been doing and all the ideas she had been bringing up thinking that her dormmates were actually listening to her.

She reached out and scratched Puar's chin, as she placed her in the small pouch in Yamcha's backpack, so they could take her to the labs with them. For the first time since being at DB-High, she actually felt motivated to do some school work.

* * *

As she entered the Mess hall on Monday morning, Bulma arrived at the breakfast bar next to Vegeta and began selecting only zero calorie options. He however piled a little of everything onto his tray, almost as bad as Goku.

"Hey," she greeted him, as if they were the best of friends. He acknowledged her with only a nod. Luckily for her he seemed to have dropped the whole pink shirt incident which was good.

She was humming to herself, feeling quite happy and slightly oblivious to everyone else's dramas. Bulma had a way about her, she didn't let other people's issues trouble her which some may say is selfish. Especially when she had a problem and everyone had to know about it.

As Vegeta began to walk away with his food she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Why would it matter? Leave me alone" he barked back at her.

"Just sit with us would you? all your friends are suspended right?"

Vegeta looked for a moment at his empty table. Not having to listen to people talk shit whilst he ate actually sounded perfect, but it seemed Bulma was under the impression that people don't sit alone when they eat.

Bulma walked over to her table and pulled out the chair that was between her a Tarble. "Sit!" she ordered. Tarble was stunned at the way she spoke to him and had to cover the smirk forming on his face, waiting to see what his brother would decide.

Vegeta could tell Bulma was obviously not going to let it go. Plus the Cold twins were just waiting to get Vegeta alone so that they could tear him apart.

After sitting down, Vegeta glared at Tarble for mocking him and didn't acknowledge anyone else. The rest of the group were silent at the strange occurrence which Bulma had orchestrated.

"How's Goku?" Bulma asked, annoyed everyone wasn't talking.

"He's fine, he's in our dorm sleeping it off, I think it may be the first time he's ever missed a meal though," Krillin answered.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know," 17 muttered.

"Radditz has a tramp stamp!" Mai shouted.

They all looked at her questioningly.

"It's something you don't know," she chuckled to 17.

Radditz was the last latecomer to arrive at the table. He looked inquiringly at Vegeta sitting at the table, 'Did I miss something?' he thought to himself.

"Dolphin or Butterfly?" Krillin asked him when he took his seat between Tien and Mai.

"Butterfly," he answered, without really understanding the question, scoring a few snickers from his new friends.

The group had been careful not to mention Turles or the incident around Chi-Chi who was still feeling very confused and upset about the whole thing. This kind of left them with nothing to really talk about. Which then encouraged Mai and Radditz to attempt to fill the silence with an awkward series of jokes that hardly made sense to anyone but them.

17 was over it and was the first to leave the table, only partially finishing his food.

"What's up with him?" Yamcha whispered to Launch, who just shook her head.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the uninteresting table conversation and poured two glasses of orange juice, she passed one to Vegeta, who had been sitting next to her silently, hardly paying attention to any of them.

"Here," she handed it to him, no 'thank-you' of course.

In that moment Radditz let out a lurid laugh at something stupid Mai must have said and Bulma got angry. She stood up to scold them.

"SHUT UP! You two are about as funny as you are mature! If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid, like your jokes that don't even make sense. And seriously Radditz, Slash called, he wants his hair back!" she screamed at them, letting her little rant out.

Radditz and Mai just sat there stunned, and the others were also unsure if they were permitted to laugh at the outburst.

This was when, to more surprise, Vegeta cracked up, she had practically worded exactly what he was thinking. Tarble couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his big brother smiling through his laughter and it wasn't long before the table was snickering at the pair for pissing off Bulma.

* * *

**A/N**

_-'These garments you left, there pink!?, I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower' Best DBZ moment in history aha._

_- When will B/V get together for keeps? Hmm, who wants it to be soon? Or are we enjoying all the angst, and pre-relationship foreplay if you will? _

_-Bardock x Eruca, Say What? Oh hell no! The plot thickens._

_-Please Review, and I'll try to bring the next one out early, I have a bit of spare time._

_Love: HerosReprise_


	12. (12) Sweet Dreams

_-100+ Reviews! Thanks heaps everyone and thankyou SaiyanPrincessBB you were the winner!  
-Sorry for the wait, looks like I didn't have much spare time after all. I'll try being more prompt next time.  
-Also, if you guys could do me a favour, this story is rated T, I was wondering if you think that's an appropriate rating. It's really hard for me to tell, so please let me know if you think it needs to be changed. Here you are, and enjoy._

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Twelve – Sweet Dreams

* * *

Bulma was walking through the dorm halls in the afternoon when she found Vegeta jimmying open one of the spare dorm rooms.

"What are you doing?" she sighed at his troublesome behaviour and walked over to scold him.

He got the door open and in one swift movement grabbed her arm and pulled her inside closing the door behind him.

It was dark and Bulma moved to switch the light on but he caught her hand and with his spare arm looped around her waist he pulled her away. She could feel their bodies pressed together.

"W-what are you doing?" she breathed, not in a frightened way, more in a 'please be doing what I think you're doing' way.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, Bulma," he whispered, his husky deep voice like music to her ears.

"You… called me Bulma?" she questioned, pulling away from him so she could see his face and decipher what was going on. Why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found she could just barely see him. She watched his trademark smirk soften to what appeared to be a look desire. He reached out and grazed his calloused hands over her soft face, down her cheek to her neck.

Her stomach fluttered and she let out a soft moan, an invitation for him to touch her, for him to be with her, as close as two people can possibly be.

He tore off his shirt and helped her out of hers, quickly as if they didn't have much time and guided her down onto the coverless mattress in the empty room, pressing his warm hard body onto her soft delicate one.

Meeting his lips in a light kiss, she closed her eyes. He wasn't that ignorant prick anymore, he wasn't that pompous fuckwit that everybody hated. He was gentle and caring, misunderstood. He was mysterious, and proud, and, well… god damn sexy. She wanted him, she didn't realise she had wanted him so much until now.

She ran her hands up his strong shoulder blades pulling him down to her as close as he could possibly be. She nestled her face into his neck and trailed kisses up to his ear.

He pulled away from her and began licking her face.

'What the fuck is he doing?' Bulma thought, as the small sandpaper tongue slid up her cheek. He continued.

"Ok, stop that" she said, becoming annoyed.

'meeow'

"Did you just meow at me?" she asked in disbelief.

Bulma awoke from her dream to find a blue cat sitting on her, licking her face. She began screaming her lungs out.

"AHHHH, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew!" she shouted throwing the cat off of her.

* * *

Chi-Chi and Launch awoke in a panic to her screams.

"What is it? What's wrong Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"There's a feral cat in our room!" she screamed and pointed to it dashing around the dorm frightened by the commotion. Bulma was acting as if it was some ugly diseased rat, completely overreacting, most likely because her pleasant dream was interrupted.

"Shhhh, calm down Bulma, you'll get us in trouble," Launch begged and picked up the kitten who was supposed to remain in her bed, "This is my cat and she's not feral. She's domestic, her name is Puar, but you've got to shut up about it or they'll take her off of me."

A knock on the door.

"Girls, what's the matter, let me in please," Miss West said.

"Shit," Launch muttered as she grabbed the kitten and stashed her in the bathroom, praying she wouldn't make any noise

Chi-Chi opened the door when Launch gave her the all clear, "Hi Miss West."

"Hi," she said and glanced around the room, "What's going on in here, who was screaming?"

"Ahh, that was me," Bulma raised her hand, "Sorry just a nightmare, I'm fine now."

Kai was certain that was a lie but accepted it none the less, "Ok, well come get me if something goes wrong."

Kai noticed the girl was covered in strange short blue hairs, and wondered if Bulma's hair had been falling out, 'she must be under a lot of stress,' Kai thought.

As Kai exited the girls' dorm she found Tarble and Gure standing in front of their own dorms to see what was going on.

"Are they alright?" Gure asked, trying to peek into the other dorm.

"Yes, they're fine, go back to sleep you too," Kai said as she walked away.

"Goodnight," Tarble whispered to Gure.

"Night," she smiled.

Tarble glanced at Miss West who had walked half way down the corridor, he quickly dashed over to Gure on the opposite side of the hall and kissed her forehead before rushing back, trying not to make a sound.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered to her before he re-entered his dorm.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Chi-Chi had received no word from Turles, she officially deleted his number and all of his messages out of her phone and threw away the jumper he had lent her that smelt like him. It was over, and he most certainly didn't need her to tell him that.

Chi-Chi hadn't spoken to Goku since the incident, he had been resting in bed the whole time but was finally able to attend class today, which she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She missed him in classes on Monday and Tuesday even though she knew she would feel guilty if she saw him. She walked to the Mess hall early and was the first to take a seat waiting for him to show up.

"Hey Chi," Goku said as he sat next to her, his movements a little stiff.

She looked him over noticing his cheek still displayed a pretty bad bruise and his arm was in a cast but other than that he looked alright.

"Are you ok?" she asked timidly.  
"Yeah," his stomach growled loudly, "I'm just really hungry, I'll be back in a sec."

She watched him pick up a tray but struggle to support it with one of his arms in the cast, and got up to give him a hand.

"Here," she said taking the tray from him, and helping him select a disgusting amount of food. His appetite was obviously unharmed in the incident.

"Thanks," he smiled cheerfully at her, he had hoped they could go back to their normal friendship, like it was the week prior. Except he didn't want her to date anyone else, nor go back to Turles.

Krillin had told him that meant he wanted her to be his girlfriend but Goku wasn't fussed about the label. He did wonder what Chi-Chi wanted, but thought it may be a little inappropriate to bring up right now.

They sat down together and met the others at the large table, finding it difficult to speak with each other.

* * *

Vegeta had learnt by now he had better sit with Kakarot's idiot friends or else Bulma would just attempt to embarrass him anyway. It was easier to act as if it was his choice rather than allowing her the satisfaction of thinking she controlled him. He wasn't really sure why he listened to her anyway. Either way he didn't mind sitting with her, or with his brother for that matter, but everyone else he didn't care for.

Bulma and Tarble were chatting as they came into the Mess Hall. Bulma took one look at Vegeta sitting next to her designated seat and she blushed a deep red, remembering her dream from last night.

"Are you alright B?" Tarble asked.

"Y-Yeah, I mean No. Um… I'm going to go back to my dorm for a sec, I'll catch up with you guys a little later."

She couldn't handle being around him right now, she would probably say something completely embarrassing and he would find her out.

'Why did that dream have to be so damn convincing,' she thought.

Tarble sat down next to Gure and his brother, he was actually enjoying that his brother was sitting with them, he hoped that maybe he would eventually become a little more vocal, and friendly with the others.

"What's the deal with you two?" Radditz asked.

Tarble froze, thinking he was talking about Gure. He was hoping their secret would not come out just yet, as it was going really well, and the others were just bound to make it difficult.

"Who?" he acted dumb.

"You know? I'll bet you, Bulma would hook in with you if you tried some moves on her," Radditz said indifferently.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and Tarble and Gure's eyes widened.

"Ahh, no I don't think so," was all Tarble could really think to say that wouldn't attract more questions. He kept his eyes off Gure worried that she would be upset at him.

"Why not?" Yamcha said, thinking it wouldn't be such a bad idea, Bulma and Tarble both got along so well. Better than he and Bulma ever did.

"Yeah, Bulma's hot!" Mai said matter of factly.

"It's not like that, she's just a f-"

"Yeah… And she probably puts out," Radditz added with a smirk.

Chi-Chi spat some of her water out and began to choke "Are you ok?" Goku asked Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured, however all eyes turned to her.

"What's your problem?" Yamcha asked.

"Nothing," she defended.

"No seriously," Mai asked mockingly, "What, you have an issue with Tarble and Bulma?"

Chi-Chi glanced at Gure for a moment who was shaking her head to tell Chi-Chi not to say anything, "Maybe, I don't know," Chi-Chi was shocking at lying, but tried to make something up, "Maybe I like Tarble… Shut up!" she uttered as she quickly got up to avoid further questioning. Mentally slapping herself for saying anything at all.

"You what?" Goku asked. But she was too far gone.

* * *

Mai, 17, Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha all had English together in Mr Raichi's class and they were almost completed their Richard III tasks.

Mai was relieved because she was over it. She did manage to write a really decent essay with Radditz' help. He wasn't lying when he said he enjoyed Shakespeare, and seemed to be able to understand what the hell was going on in the play. She liked that he volunteered to help her, he was acting far cuter than normal lately. She hadn't stopped thinking about their little kissing session on Saturday night but neither of them had stopped to talk about it.

"Ok class we will be acting out scenes from the play today," Mr Raichi announced.

Most of the class groaned at this.

"Mai you will be Lady Anne, and I want… 17, you will be Richard."

The scene chosen was Richard's proposal to Lady Anne, although it was one of the most unusual proposals ever documented.

To set the scene, Richard had just killed Anne's father and husband, and at the ceremony whilst Anne is in the room saying goodbye to her loved ones in their open caskets, the monster who had killed them shows up and propositions her their marriage which she eventually accepts after an epic scene of witty comebacks and retaliations.

Mai had used this scene in her essay and Radditz had said he thought the idea of Anne accepting the proposal was ridiculous and too far exaggerated. But Mai disagreed. She believed that you could fall for someone's quick wit and charm regardless of the circumstances. Richard was cunning in his reproach and managed to turn the situation around on Anne with persuasion and language abilities.

Mai and 17 performed the scene well, she noted that he had memorised all the lines and didn't need to read from the book as he spoke them, plus he acted very pompous and manipulative which suited the character.

The scene ended when he placed a ring on her finger and Mr Raichi, passionately clapped and cheered for the excellent performance. Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha also whistled and cheered, a little mockingly, since no one really enjoyed performing in front of everyone.

"That was kind of fun," 17 laughed as he and Mai returned to their seats.

"Yeah, you're actually kind of a good actor 17," Mai said genuinely.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I really do"

"Thanks," he said, "You were shit."

She smacked him in the arm and laughed, "Rude."

* * *

Goku left science class and tried to carry a stack of books and assignments he had to redo in his one good arm.

"You need a hand buddy?" Tarble asked, taking half of the load from him.

Goku frowned at him, he was in a horrible mood all morning, and being told he was failing a pretty important class was not helping. His body was still aching and he felt like he really needed to go back to sleep.

"I'm just going to go back to the dorm to rest, I don't feel too good," Goku said.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" Tarble asked.

"No," Goku replied rather stoically.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Tarble asked, since it was a fact that Goku always said thank you to polite suggestions.

"Do you like Chi-Chi or something?" Goku asked, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Goku, you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. You really think I'd do that to you?"

Goku just shrugged, of course he didn't think that, but after all it was Chi-Chi, and Goku thought everyone else must certainly be seeing what he saw in her.

"She only said that stuff this morning because she was covering for me and Gure," Tarble admitted.

"What?"

"Gure and I are together, and we didn't want anyone to know, so Chi-Chi tried to cover for us," Tarble explained

Goku smiled again, "Hey that's great, I'm happy for you guys."

"Don't tell anyone just yet ok?" Tarble chuckled at his sudden change in mood.

* * *

Chi-Chi was walking to her Food Tech class with Launch, who was heading to maths in the same direction.

"So you have a kitten now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yamcha got her for me," she grinned, "She's the cutest."

"She is cute, but you most certainly are going to get in trouble."

"We'll see," Launch said, not even thinking about it.

"Hey Cheat-Cheat," Zangya said, smirking at the two as she approached them.

"What do you want Zangya?" Launch growled.

She looked at her nails as she spoke, "Oh nothing, just stopping by to remind you that you're a dirty slut."

Chi-Chi lunged at her but Launch held her back, "Forget about it Chi, she's not worth it."

"You're such a bitch Zangya. Seriously have nothing better to do than fuck with my life? Get over yourself, you're pathetic!" Chi-Chi seethed.

"Well you're right about something, I do have nothing better to do, so you better watch out," she smirked and walked away, swaying her hips with every step.

"What the hell is her problem?" Launch exclaimed and rubbed Chi-Chi's back reassuringly, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine, I'll talk to you later," she stated and the two split ways.

* * *

After classes the students returned to either the study hall or their dorms to get some homework done as assessments were starting to build up. Radditz was lying in bed tossing a football into the air talking to 17 and Tien who had actually become quite good friends of his.

"Hey didn't some fat kid use to live in this dorm?" Radditz asked.

"Yeah, Yajirobe, I don't really know what happened to him, I think he's quit school, a bit too lazy to stick with it I guess," 17 replied from behind his computer.

"Hmm, oh well," Radditz contemplating shifting to the bottom bunk as he thought about how Turles had snuck Chi-Chi in, in the mornings. Mai could be interested in such an activity and top bunk beds kinda suck.

A knock on the door preceded Kibito coming in with Vegeta next to him. He handed Vegeta a dorm key and gestured to the empty bottom bunk that all of Turles' things had been removed from.

"So as I mentioned before, when those boys come back, their Curfew times will be restricted, it will be easier for us to manage if they remain in the same dorm, so I hope you don't mind the move."

Of course Vegeta couldn't care less, he had no attachment to the room he had lived in for 3 years. He just wasn't sure about the idiots he was moving in with. Although he didn't really like anyone in the school anyway, so anywhere he went was bound to be an inconvenience.

He just nodded and threw his stuff onto his new bed as Kibito exited.

"Hey," Tien greeted him.

He ignored the greeting and cleared some room on the spare desk to set up his computer. He was mid-way through set up and found that it wouldn't turn on. 17 got up and pulled a cord from behind Vegeta's desk.

"This cord is all frayed and shit, so it won't work unless you put it in on an angle," he said and he plugged it in for him.

"You're welcome," 17 rolled his eyes sarcastically when Vegeta didn't thank him.

Mai and Bulma entered the boys' dorm without knocking.

"Hey," Radditz and 17 said simultaneously.

"Sup," Mai replied and climbed onto Radditz bed to slap him in the face.

"What's your problem?" he shouted as he tried to restrain her.

"Nothing, you just lost your slap bet and I have 4 left," she grinned.

"What bet?" Tien chuckled, he liked slap bets. They had one going with Yamcha for a while but unfortunately they were fresh out of slaps. He had bet he could get a photo of Ms Hasky in her underwear, instead he got a black eye _and_ 3 slaps.

"He bet me that I couldn't get Burter and Jeice's number consecutively whilst they were both in the same room. _and_ I did," Mai marvelled at her creepy success, "didn't I B?"

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Got transferred, they didn't want me in a dorm on my own," he shrugged.

Bulma felt herself turning red again thinking about what might happen in a room alone with Vegeta.  
After he finished setting up his computer he moved to stuff the rest of his things in the empty drawers.

"Umm can I talk to you, outside?" she asked.  
He looked annoyed, but followed her out anyway.

"What's with them?" Mai asked.

"It's _you_ who we should be worried about," he announced and began tickling her. She squealed as she fell onto him and her body convulsed in a fit of laughter.

"Stop… it… Ra.. Radditz" she said between breaths. But he was too amused, he hadn't realised she was so ticklish.

After being slapped a second time, he let go of her and put his hand to his face pretending to be really hurt.

"Are you ok?" she asked, falling for it.

"Not yet," he said before her planted a kiss on her. He was about to pull away when she grabbed his face and deepened the kiss further, sitting up on her knees to meet his sitting height.

"Gross, get out if you're going to do that," Tien barked at them.

17 ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he wasn't expecting that from them, not yet anyway.  
He kept his eyes on his computer not wanting to look at them.

"Fine," Mai sighed as she climbed off of Radditz and off the top bunk, "I better go anyway, I've got some guys waiting for my call," she winked and exited the dorm.

* * *

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked.

Now that he was finally standing there in front of her she couldn't figure out exactly what to say or how to say it.

"Well?" he questioned growing impatient.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Never mind, just make sure you're at the Robo Tech labs tomorrow morning like you promised ok?"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked away, her dream seeming more and more ridiculous as she thought about it.

Vegeta couldn't figure out what her problem was and just shrugged it off, it was too frustrating to figure her out. As he was about to enter the dorm his brother stopped him.

"Oh hey Vegeta, I was looking for you," Tarble said.

"Make it quick," he said impatiently.

"You know, there's nothing going on with me and Bulma right?" Tarble asked.

"Yes, I know, you're dating that midget girl"

"She not a mi- wait, what? you knew about that?"

"I'm not as stupid as _you_ look" Vegeta retorted, "and why would you think I care anyway?"

"Umm, I don't know, because you and Bulma-"

"No," Vegeta cut him off, "Now you really are being stupid."

"Well why do you even sit with us?" Tarble asked, although he regretted it.

Vegeta couldn't think of an answer, in fact he was asking himself the same question, "Just get away from me," he said before entering his new dorm.

* * *

Chi-Chi tapped on Goku's dorm room and entered after there was no reply, finding him sleeping on the bottom bunk. Tarble must have traded him for it, since he probably struggled to climb up and down the top when he first got back from the hospital. The others were all in the study hall so that Goku could rest.

Somehow he was sleeping with a smile on his face. She had to laugh at the sight. Goku, happy, even when he was unconscious.

"Goku?" she whispered, debating whether to wake him or not.

She sat at his bedside and stroked his arm lightly, wary of his broken one, that was in a cast his friends had already managed to graffiti with their immature comments and inappropriate drawings.

Goku woke up when he smelled the food Chi-Chi had brought with her, his stomach growling audibly. He tried to sit up but all of his muscles were sore.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just probably shouldn't have gone back to class today, I feel all dizzy and tired."

"And hungry?" she asked as she presented the food she had made in food tech without him.

"Always," he said, "but I'll eat a little later, thank you."

"I missed you in class today," Chi-Chi said.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Ok Goku, I need to just let all this out so here goes," she began, standing up to face the back wall as she spoke.

"I'm really sorry, for a lot of things.  
"Firstly, for kissing you on Saturday night and then running away, I shouldn't have left like that and you were so nice to me, I hope you know that you never did anything wrong, and that you never hurt me in any way."  
"I'm sorry for allowing you to accept the blame in front of Turles, I hope that you know it wasn't. You didn't deserve what happened to you. I'm so sorry I let him do that to you.  
"I'm sorry I didn't visit you when you were still at the hospital or when you came back here to rest. I was just scared to see you like this, and I still feel horrible seeing you look hurt.  
"I hope that you can forgive me. Can you forgive me Goku?"

She turned back to face him after letting her rant out but she found that he had drifted off to sleep again, most likely due to the serious fatigue he was suffering.

She would feel mad that he hadn't been listening, but couldn't when she looked at his peacefulness. He was adorable when he slept. She pulled his blanket over him and noticed the cast on his arm again.

She found a pen and scribbled on it. Writing her name really large where it would stand out and dotted the i's with hearts. Underneath she wrote, 'bleachers at 6am tomorrow, xo'

She kissed his forehead before leaving, "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

_-So I need ideas for Chi-Chi & Mai and Goku & Piccolo's RoboTech projects, a famous person/character. Let me know and I may use your request._

_- I would also like to direct you all to my new fic: The Impossible. ( s/9748076/1/The-Impossible).  
It involves the character Valese. Don't worry, I will change her from the ditzy girl seen in GT who doesn't know how to eat an ice-cream and I will make her, brave, compassionate, wise and a little funny. What I did like about her in GT was her reaction to Goten turning Super, how she thought he was an angel. It was actually a pretty sweet reaction which made me want to explore her as a major character._

_But anyway, the story isn't just about her (she won't even be introduced for a few chapters), it's about almost ALL of the Z-fighters, who have lost their powers and must find their way back to each other after being separated. There's a little something for everyone to enjoy, Goh/Vid, G/CC, K/18, T/M and especially Bulma/Vegeta fans. There's only one chapter up but please give it a read. _

_Love: HerosReprise_


	13. (13) Unlucky?

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Thirteen – Unlucky?

* * *

Goku made sure he got up early enough to be able to meet Chi-Chi behind the bleachers, as she had requested on the note on his cast.

After struggling for a while to slip clothing over his arm in a cast he gave up, opting only to wear his white singlet. He exited the dorm without disturbing his sleeping dormmates.

* * *

Vegeta had been using the gym since it opened at 5am and was finished his weight training. He decided to take his cardio exercises outside and run laps of the football field. The air was fresh and he enjoyed the solitude.

Vegeta had thought it was rather strange that the Cold twins hadn't started anything with him ever since Turles beat them up, especially considering his previous group of 'friends' were either expelled, or… Radditz. He hated being an easy target, and was upping his training routine to try and make back the advantage. He knew it wouldn't be long until they made a try at him again.

The fact was that Vegeta was one of the strongest guys at the school, but he was a loner and would never depend on anyone else to have his back. The four guys he used to hang around with only did so because they were afraid of Vegeta turning on them.

Most of the other guys would team up in large groups, always taking the advantage from Vegeta. Otherwise they were like Kakarot and his friends who would keep to themselves and tried to stay out of trouble.

Vegeta wouldn't have a hope against all of dorm 1 on his own, not right now anyway. But he hoped that would change one day.

On his way out to the football field Vegeta was stopped by three figures, 'Just my luck,' he thought with a roll of his eyes.

Zarbon, Dodoria and Reecome were leaning against the brick of the outdoor corridor smoking cigarettes. Vegeta just walked on through, without acknowledging them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zarbon called.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta snarled at him, he wasn't going to allow such patronising.

The three began to surround him and Vegeta knew this was clearly leading to a fight. Rather than run away which they were expecting, he turned suddenly and landed a fist in Zarbon's face. He had always been far stronger than the prissy idiot but that was never the issue, it was the way they would gang up on him in groups that usually gave Zarbon the upper hand.

As Zarbon caressed his bleeding jaw, with anger in his eyes, Reecome and Dodoria quickly grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arms pinning him to a wall.

"I could use an ash tray," Zarbon spat through his teeth, grabbing Vegeta's palm and putting his burning cigarette out on his flesh.

Vegeta didn't flinch at all from the pain, he would never allow them the satisfaction, he simply stared them down, begging them to do their worst.

Zarbon complied with this non-verbal request and kneed him hard in the stomach, they let him go as he fell to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Goku shouted as he came through the corridor heading towards the bleachers. He saw Vegeta on the floor wincing from the cheap shot.

Goku didn't particularly like Vegeta, but he didn't dislike him either. They seemed to have an unconscious agreement to stay out of each other's way. Goku assumed it was because he secretly respected that he would stand up for Tarble. Vegeta just thought that Goku was an idiot and a waste of his time.

"Stay out of it Kakarot, I don't need your help," Vegeta mumbled from the floor.

Reecome smirked over at Goku, "Your boyfriend doesn't need your help dumbass so you better get the fuck out of here before-"

Goku cut him off by smashing him over the back of the head with his cast-arm. The impact made his broken arm throb but Goku was more annoyed than hurt. He was so sick of the petty fights.

If these guys put half as much effort into MA class as they did into making Vegeta's life hell then Goku would probably have some decent competition.

Vegeta got up and glared at Goku, "I said I don't need your help."

"I didn't ask for your permission," Goku replied, he knew Vegeta really did need his help and it probably wasn't going to be enough against the three of them, especially with Goku being injured.

As Reecome came to again the trio prepared for a decent fight again the interesting new pair. Goku continued after Reecome with only the use of his good arm. He wasn't really at a disadvantage though since he was a much better fighter than Reecome in terms of technique and speed.

Vegeta copped the onslaught of both Dodoria and Zarbon two of the people he most despised at this school. They came at him with everything they had and whilst Vegeta was able to defend himself initially they were proving to be a little too much to handle.

Or so they might have thought, Vegeta was actually allowing them to think they had the upper hand, waiting for them to make a mistake, for his chance to strike.

And it certainly came, Dodoria paused to catch his breath, not being of the most athletic build and Vegeta unleashed a swift boot to the face, knocking him from an upright position.

Zarbon was shocked as he watched his friend fall to the ground and turned back to Vegeta in surprise. The junior was smirking, knowing with certainty that Zarbon would soon suffer the same fate.

Zarbon however was not going to allow it. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small switch blade, holding it up at Vegeta.

Vegeta stared blankly, it was cowardly to use such a weapon, "Seriously Zarbon? Are you so weak you have to resort to that pathetic little knife?"

Zarbon smirked and began his approach which had Vegeta a tad unnerved, unsure if Zarbon was simply trying to intimidate him or actually planned to knife him.

"Put it down, Zarbon, and we'll all leave," Goku said, trying to moderate the situation. Reecome was just about done for and probably was looking for an excuse to end the fight also but Zarbon simply took another step towards Vegeta.

"I think you should put it down," said another voice from behind.

"Or what?" Zarbon called to his right side where the voice came from.

Piccolo appeared at his left striking him hard in the ribs, making him fall to his knees. He clutched his wrist where he held the knife applying enough pressure to make him drop it. His movements were quick concise and effective.

He picked up the small blade and held it up, "Thanks for the butterknife, maybe next time try fight with your fists." He closed the blade into the handle and put it in his pocket claiming it as his own.

"Thanks Piccolo," Goku thanked as he straightened his clothing out and shot a smile to him. He liked to think of Piccolo as his friend but he was a bit of a recluse, keeping only to himself and Nail. There was no reply, Piccolo just walked away silently.

Vegeta was a little confused, he knew Piccolo from their football team but had no idea he was a decent fighter. He was under the impression he was just some nerd here on the Briefs' academic excellence scholarship. He also wondered how much of the fight he had been watching and why he even thought to involve himself.

Goku began to walk away before the three 'bullies' could have a chance to get back to their feet, they were all going to be fine so there was no point sticking around.

"Kakarot, I didn't need your help, mind your own business next time," Vegeta growled.

"Fine," Goku replied, he didn't do it for Vegeta, he did it because it was right.

Vegeta scowled at him and stormed away deciding to skip the cardio, their little spar was exercise enough.

Goku checked his watch, '6:25, oh no, Chi-Chi's probably wondering where I am?'

* * *

Launch and Yamcha were up early and met in the common room. They wanted to give Puar a bath and change her kitty litter and all of that whilst they had a chance. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her a secret especially when random inspections could be held at any moment.

Launch had already become quite attached to the little kitten and wasn't sure how she would take having to give her back to the animal shelter.

Yamcha filled the laundry sink with luke-warm water and Launch prepared a spare towel. With his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, Yamcha placed the kitten in the soapy water and gently massaged a sponge over her blue fur.

She meowed the cutest sound of displeasure after being placed in the water and Launch had to giggle.

"Shhhh," Yamcha said to the cat as if it could understand.

It only meowed louder, which made Launch laugh harder.

"Oh, is that funny is it?" Yamcha grumbled at her, concerned they would get caught out.

"A little yes," she grinned and placed her hands in the water to help Yamcha hold down that kitten that was now making a decent escape attempt.

She brushed her delicate hand over the top of his by accident, removing it immediately.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What for?" he smirked.

She threw some suds at his face, wetting the fringe of his raggy black hair, "That," she laughed.

"Oh, you're gone," he said before lifting the dripping kitten, who basically looked like a drowned blue rat, from the water and thrusting it at her chest covering her with smelly cat water.

"Ewwww!" she shout-whispered, but wasn't too angry as she brought the kitten in for a cuddle. Yamcha smiled and then wrapped Puar in a towel. With his sleeves rolled all the way up Launch couldn't help stare at the state of his stocky upper arms.

She looked away hoping not to get caught out as a perve, looking down at her shirt that was wrecked. She didn't have another clean one to wear today as she was planning on doing all her washing this afternoon.

"You owe me a new shirt now," she growled.

"Fine," Yamcha said as he fished open the dryer that someone had left their clothes in last night, finding a males black Abercrombie shirt, "Here put this on."

"Is this yours?"

"No" he said as he handed it to her.

"I'm not wearing this, it belongs to someone else."

"And won't they be surprised when you wear it in to the Mess Hall for breakfast," he chuckled.

He had a point, it would actually be pretty funny, deciding she had no other option she asked him to turn around whilst she made the switch.

The shirt was very large on her, almost like a dress. It exceeded the length of her short denim shorts. Making it look like she wasn't wearing any pants.

"See, men's clothing is so sexy on women, you should steal from the dryers more often," he said.

Skipping over his use of the word 'sexy' Launch shoved him, although he didn't move too far, "Excuse me, you were the one that stole it, you bandit!"

"She's so mean to me," he fake whined to Puar who was now wrapped up like a newborn in a white towel.

Launch giggled again at the sight of Yamcha holding the bundle so cutely, "Come on let's get her to my dorm before everyone wakes up."

* * *

Chi-Chi was storming away from the bleachers, angry because she had allowed herself to think that boys were worth her time.

She decided this was obviously never about her, Turles and Goku must have just had some ridiculous testosterone fuelled challenge of who could get the girl first and Chi-Chi stupidly fell into their trap.

She was angry that Goku didn't show up when she was certain he had got her message, and she was more angry at herself for being so excited to see him.

Goku ran into view, panting from his previous physical exertion and the fact he ran as fast as he could to get there.

"Chi-Chi, I found you, I got caught up wi-"

"Save it Goku!" she yelled at him.

He froze, he hadn't seen her so mad before, especially not with him. She turned on her heels to storm away, still furious she had been stood up.

"Please, you don't understand," Goku pleaded.

"I completely understand Goku," Chi-Chi responded.

"You do?" he smiled not sensing the negative connotation to her tone.

"Just leave me alone, I should have just stayed away from you like I promised myself," she said as she shoved passed him.

* * *

For first period in Health and Human Development, Miss Raven was giving some lecture about the effect of economic growth on national health. It was easily one of the most boring hours of the students' lives, many wishing they could return to the baby project in favour of this tripe.  
Mai and Radditz sat in their usual back row seats texting each other for most of the lesson.

They were playing a 'make everything dirty' game, which they found hilarious. Taking anything Miss Raven said and making it sound crude.

It made the lecture bearable, although they both had to struggle not to laugh or they would be caught out.

Miss Raven continued the lecture, turning her back to the students to point to her powerpoint slides.

"The relationship between health and GDP growth is important and can be a major factor in economic performance."

_*I'll give __you__ an economic performance ;) – R*_

"If we raise per-capita income this leads to increasing spending on health care however the reverse is also true. Improving our health care system can allow better opportunities for communities and promote economic growth."

_*I'll promote __your __economic growth ;) – M*_

Radditz breathed heavily through his laughter, fighting the urge to just crack up. It wasn't even that funny, just very immature, and stupid, but it was all they really had to entertain themselves with.

Miss Raven turned to the duo sitting in the back, hearing their light chuckles and glared at them, before returning to her boring lecture.

*_Why do you think Miss Raven's in such a sour mood? – R*_

Mai replied seconds later.

_*Her boyfriend fell asleep whilst they were having sex last night, and she didn't even notice – M*_

_*She's annoyed that her boyfriend's name is Dale as it is right next to 'Dad' in her contacts list, who is about to receive three raunchy photos that she just won't be able to explain –R*_

_*She found out her ex-boyfriend and her sister are doing the dirty when she went over there last night to borrow the third instalment of Fifty Shades of Grey – M*_

_*I'd be peeved too, the third one is only ok –R*_

Mai shot him a smile, but he pointed back to her phone, he wasn't done yet.

_*Her mom just announced she is pregnant at the age of 65 and discussed the miracle conception with her in great detail – R*_

_*She found out that that 'rash' down there, is no rash at all – M*_

_*Worse, she has to track down all her sexual partners in the last 2 years and inform them of the news. I wonder where, 'guy from bar' is these days? – R*_

_*She found out her long distance internet boyfriend is actually a Nigerian Prince and she's extremely on board with giving him her credit card details, after all, he will only be using it to make her his princess – M*_

_*Her boyfriend blew her off last night because he claimed he had to train and recruit new crew members for an important mission –R*_

She looked at him quizzically, not understanding the joke.

_ *GTA V is really ruining their relationship… - R*_

Mai had to put her phone down and hold her hands to her mouth to muffle the laughter. Radditz was always the one with the last say. He smiled largely at his victory, a grin she had grown to love.

* * *

Mai and Chi-Chi met in the Robo-Tech lab rooms after classes to finish their project. Their idea was Lara Croft Tomb Raider, one of the few badass heroines to grace the screen and the world of epic video games.

To add to Mai's slightly tomboy demeanour, she was also a gamer chick, and the idea was hers. Chi-Chi approved it, she had actually gone has Lara Croft to Halloween one year the same year Bulma went as Wonder Woman, the photos are some of her favourites.

Bulma was also in the lab working on her project by herself.

"Vaggie not coming to help you B?" Mai asked.

She sighed, "I doubt it. He really just does what he wants."

Chi-Chi sat at the computer and typed aimlessly in the programming encoder.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Mai asked.

"Nothing," Chi-Chi said through her gritted teeth. She was angry at herself mainly. She had told herself early in the week that she would just stay out of Goku's life, she wished she had of kept to that.

She didn't show up to breakfast or Lunch at the Mess hall, she was feeling far too angry and didn't want to crack it in front of everyone.

Mai shot Bulma a quizzical look, mentally asking her if she knew anything about it. Bulma shrugged, "She was fine yesterday," she responded.

"Spill it, what happened today Cheach?" Mai demanded.

No reply.

"Is this about Turles? Did he finally message you back?" Bulma asked.

"No," Chi-Chi mumbled.

"Is this about him NOT messaging you back?" Mai asked.

"I don't care about Turles anymore, just drop it!" she shouted.

"No need to get menstrual," Mai muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing"

"Ok you two, don't start cat fighting, as much as I'd like to see Mai get beaten up you might damage my project. And this is obviously about Goku isn't it Chi?" Bulma said.

"Just when you think you can depend on someone, they let you down," Chi-Chi exhaled and sat down dejectedly in her chair again.

"Wait what? What about Goku?" Mai asked, "Did he finally tell you?" she beamed, getting way too excited.

"Tell me what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh Oh, umm I guess I shouldn't say," Mai said, mentally slapping herself.

"TELL ME WHAT!?" she repeated grabbing Mai by her collar.

"OMG Chi-Chi, what the hell is wrong with you? You're all crazy, let me go!" Mai pleaded.

"Let her go," Bulma suggested, "I want to hear what she knows, Spill IT!"

"You guys seriously don't know? Goku is like, completely in love with Chi-Chi and has been since the day they met."

Bulma's eyes widened, it all made perfect sense.

"That's ridiculous!" Chi-Chi deflected.

"Is it?" Mai questioned, and Chi-Chi began to think back to everything Goku had ever said or done for her. How he had actually listened to the things she said to him because he actually cared. How he acted at the Cineplex and how happy he always seemed when she was around.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" she shouted again, still angry at Mai.

"You were with Turles, it's not my place to put you in that kind of a situation," Mai responded, shielding herself from a potential punch in the face.

"So all that time I was with Turles…"

"He was heartbroken," Mai finished.

Chi-Chi held her hands to her face, 'and now I just made it worse.'

_So what, i_f he didn't meet her somewhere on time, she didn't even give him a chance to explain. She couldn't believe how petty she had been. The guy literally took a life threatening beating for her and all she could do to thank him was storm away and tell him to leave her alone.

"I have to go!" Chi-Chi cried as shot out of the room.

"Hey wait a minute! We have to finish this project by tomorrow or I'll kick your ass! Yeah you better run!" Mai shouted.

"Pfft as if you could," Bulma laughed.

* * *

Launch was walking through the dorm hallways heading towards the showering quarters. She was in a good mood, and was thinking about dying her hair.

When she was in her early teens she was always dying her hair. Her mother used to tell her, her hair changed about as often as her mood did. She agreed and right now she was over the blonde locks, wanting to go something a little darker.

Maron ran out of the showering quarters with her hair and clothes all wet, she was crying and in a bit of a mess. Her makeup smudged all down her face.

Launch couldn't care less about Maron. The girl had conformed to Zangya and the rest of the sheep and called Launch fat and ugly. She was already sensitive about her body and she hadn't admitted to anyone before, but she had suffered an eating disorder only a few years ago.

Everybody would always tell her that 'sticks and stones' little rhyme, but to Launch, some of those names felt like bullets.

Girls can really be cruel. But Launch wasn't like that, and that's probably why she decided to comfort Maron in the first place.

"Hey Mar, What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Maron just sniffled and wiped at her face squeaking out something about Zangya, most of it was inaudible.

"What did she do this time?" Launch rolled her eyes.

"She called me a stupid whore and then tipped all of my favourite conditioner down the drain, why would anyone do something so cruel?" she cried.

Launch didn't want to laugh, but it was kind of petty. She could easily buy a new conditioner. Maron was genuinely upset though, which wasn't fair.

"Come with me, I have a fresh towel in my dorm," Launch said noting that Maron was still dripping wet most likely because she just wanted to get out of there straight away. She also had a cute little kitten that could turn any frown upside down.

Launch and Maron walked past Yamcha, Krillin and Radditz as they headed dorm 10.

Yamcha smiled and waved at Launch who returned the gesture, her cheeks flushing in the process.

"Gee, I wonder if she's ok?" Krillin asked, noticing how distraught Maron was.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yamcha dismissed.

"Is that my shirt?" Radditz asked confused feeling as if he noticed the big black tee Launch was wearing. Yamcha had to hold back his laughter.

* * *

"Are you checking your phone for the time or because you are expecting a message?" Mai queried after Bulma looked at the screen for the seventh time.

She was actually checking the time, Vegeta was supposed to be there an hour ago. He was really starting to agitate her. Well, 'starting' was probably not the correct word.

"Who's the guy?" Mai asked blankly, still staring at her own screen.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked.

"The guy, you're waiting for him to text back right?" Mai incorrectly guessed. Bulma didn't even know if Vegeta even owned a phone, she never saw him use one. Not that she wanted to text him. He would probably just insult her all day long.

"No, actually I'm not"

"Well, some guy has worked you up," Mai shrugged, this was a correct guess.

"What makes you the genius huh?" Bulma snapped.

Mai laughed in her face, "Well I didn't know it was actually about a guy until right now, you shouldn't get so defensive."

Bulma creased her face. She loved Mai, but really could only handle the girl in small doses.

"Who is he? Do I know him? Is he in our group?" Mai shot all the questions at her.

"Mai, shut up, there is no guy, just leave it alone please," Bulma said.

…

"OMG," Mai shouted, "Vegeta just posted this photo up on Facebook!"

"LET ME SEE!" Bulma shouted and threw Mai from her chair to get at her computer.

Mai burst into laughter, "Sorry Bulma, but your boyfriend doesn't have facebook, you shouldn't have fallen for that."

"You know that I like Vegeta?" Bulma asked completely freaked out.

"YOU LIKE VEGETA?!"

"WHAT… N-No?" Bulma started to blush, she hadn't properly admitted it to herself and now all of a sudden it was ok for stupid Mai to hear. She was angry that she had fallen in to her conversational wizardry trap.

Mai held her hands over her mouth like she had just unlocked the biggest piece of gossip of the century.

"Vegeta? Really?" Mai asked in a snide tone. Bulma was a bombshell, she could literally have whoever she wanted, and well Vegeta, seemed like an odd choice. Although the fact that Bulma wanted him made him seem at least 30 times more appealing.

Bulma got all defensive, "Radditz? Really?!" she snapped back.

Mai chuckled, she had a fair point, "Ok calm down."

"Does Vegeta like you back?" Mai pressed.

"I don't know, probably not, I doubt he's even capable of human emotions," she shrugged.

"Does he know you like him?" Mai asked.

"No, look I don't like him, just forget I said anything," Bulma folded her arms over her chest annoyed that she said anything at all, and that she felt the urge to check the time again.

* * *

Goku was in the sickbay getting his arm checked over one last time. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to hit someone over the head with it. He put up with the pain all day and decided it probably wouldn't fix itself.

He sat and stared at his cast that Chi-Chi had written on and felt like an idiot for missing his one chance.

The nurse had left the room as Chi-Chi walked in.

Goku's eyes lit up that she had come to see him, however he began to wonder if she was there to yell at him again for standing her up.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I wa-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she cut him off, and held a finger in the air to silence him. He knew what that meant. She wasn't going to let him explain and if he couldn't explain himself there was no way she was going to forgive him.

He frowned and slumped his shoulders, looking to the ground, waiting for her to say what she had come to say.

She kneeled down at his feet to catch his ebony eyes. She smiled at his 'as expected' uber confused look. She leaned forward to him and cupped his face planting a kiss on him.

"I'm sure you'll be on time tomorrow, and if not, I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

* * *

Vegeta knew the woman was going to be royally pissed that he was so late but decided to come anyway and face it.

He was busy planning out play ideas for the game on Friday. They were going to be facing Orange Star High, who was the best team in the league and they had 4 players out on suspension/injury.

He didn't like the idea and grovelling other students into making up the team and left that to the grovelling champion himself, Coach Satan.

Vegeta knew that they were not going to have a strong team regardless, but they could still win with clever plays and strategies.

He was hoping Bulma would just decide to finish the stupid Robo-Tech project on her own, as he was sick of it. He arrived some 80 minutes after he was scheduled to and slipped in acting coolly as if he was there on time.

He thought that this would enrage her but she seemed to be more annoyed at her friend who was making strange faces and gestures which Vegeta did not contextually understand.

"Would it kill you to come on time?" she huffed.

Mai started to wonder if she would ever get into a fight like this with Radditz. She doubted it, as she could picture him making a very obvious 'that's what she said' joke in this instance and herself laughing at the immaturity. Bulma and Vegeta however just looked like they wanted each other dead as they started their squabble.

"Just hand me the damn thing," he barked reaching for the robot which needed more repairs.

She was about to hand it to him but noticed the palm of his hand was badly burned.

"What happened to your palm?" she asked concernedly.

He couldn't count the number of times he has replied to her with 'none of your business,' or 'what's it to you,' on two hands. Deciding now just to ignore her.

But she didn't take being ignored to well.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and examined the burn mark from where Zarbon had pierced his lit cigarette earlier that day.

Bulma looked very worried, he didn't appreciate her pity and so he snatched his hand away.

"Oh grow up," she growled at him and began digging through her bag to find a salve she kept with her at all times.

"Here," she said, as she unscrewed the cap.

"What is that vile smelling stuff?" he demanded.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "it's healing salve, I invented it." Pride was evident in her voice. She grabbed back his hand and rubbed it into his open palm.

It was an unusual sensation for Vegeta to be touched so delicately over a violent injury. He allowed her to continue.

Bulma payed close attention to the roughness of his large hands and felt her mind begin to wander into dangerous territory.

She snapped herself out of it and payed close attention to his reaction as the burn mark disappeared. The pain and the blister were gone and didn't even leave a scar.

He was amazed once more at her invention.

"When did you make this?" he asked, wanting more information.

"Last summer. But Dad is trying to improve it. He thinks the solution would work exponentially better if it was suspended in water. It's one of the projects his research lab is working on right now. He thinks he can build a tank where people can immerse themselves and heal their wounds. It would be excellent for major burns patients."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and looked back at his hand, still a little stunned.

Bulma clasped his hand again checking to see if the salve did its job. She glided her fingertips over his palm, definitely feeling the dangerous territory entering her mind again. She kept a hold of him and just waited, for him to pull away, or maybe for something else.

Mai started to wonder if the two had forgotten she was even there as she noticed they were staring at each other in a way she didn't really understand. It certainly seemed a little intimate.

She thought about coughing or shuffling her chair to remind them of her presence. But instead she decided to break their tension, but turning her laptop up to full, opening iTunes and playing _Clothes Off – Gym Class Heroes._

Bulma was not happy.

* * *

**A/N**

_-See here's the thing, we have to take our, CLOTHES OFF, we have to Party, ALL NIGHT. We have to take our, CLOTHES OFF, to have a good time, Oh no no no no!_

_-Yay, I updated this bad boy, a long one too, I'm proud of myself aha. I've got exams and stuff coming up over the next month so I may not be able to update on time, I apologise in advance. I'll do my best._

_-I __love__ writing the Mai/Radditz scenes aha, did anyone else laugh? or was that just me lol._

_-Nothing like a bit of classic psycho Chi-Chi! And what about Launch and Yamcha, what's going on there? ;)_

_-See you next update, and please check out my new story: The Impossible!_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	14. (14) Who is Number 16?

_-So, who listened to Clothes Off – Gym Class Heroes recently and thought of this story? Aha, I did :) _

_-Enjoy the next chapter, it's quite long. I wanted to put a lot of effort into a lot of different characters and I didn't feel there was a way to break this chapter into two parts so yeah, you may need to take a break mid-read aha. _

* * *

**DB – High, the teenage life…**

Chapter Fourteen – Who is Number 16?

* * *

On Friday afternoon the Robo-Tech projects were to be presented to Dr Gero and Dr Briefs as well as a small audience of students.

Both classes had gathered in the large lecture hall, with space on the floor set aside for the robots to perform. Several other teachers had allowed their students a free period so they could watch the performances as it was usually a pretty entertaining display.

17, Radditz, Tarble and Gure, the only members of the group not in a robo-tech class, took a seat in stands and watched their friends in the marshalling section setting up their robots.

Bulma and Vegeta's 'Daredevil' extravaganza took the longest to set up and thus they had asked, well Bulma demanded, to go first.

The two had been setting up in the room an hour beforehand before anyone was even there. Vegeta was looking quite bored not to mention annoyed that the woman was bossing him around. Apparently his only use now was the heavy lifting.

There were several large hologram machines that Bulma had built that were far too heavy for her to lift. Vegeta carried them with ease across from the lab areas to the lecture theatre and placed them wherever she pleased. Boy did she change her mind a lot.

He looked as if he was about to reach his last nerve and start smashing things if she carried on with her nagging any further.

"This machine needs to be moved to that corner Vegeta," she advised.

"No it doesn't, I put it there before and you said it, and I quote, 'belittled the flow of the space'" he impersonated.

She narrowed her eyes at him, partly annoyed at the shrill voice he put on to imitate her and partly surprised he had been listening to what she was saying at all. Sometimes she just thought she was talking to a wall.

"Fine, we'll leave it here then," she growled.

"Why are you so worked up anyway? You've gone above the expectation set, you know you're going to get perfect marks," Vegeta said.

Before she had a chance to respond, Dr Gero signalled that it was time to start.

There was a blue sheet draped over the floor and a robot, which still looked a little brick like, was situated in the middle ready to be turned on wirelessly. Dr Gero was already a little shocked at the display and it hadn't even started.

Bulma handed him as well as her father a scouter explaining to them they would need it to properly view the project.

She had two spare ones she recently built, for herself and Vegeta but he turned her down, complaining he had already seen it several times before.

So instead she offered her friends in the stands the scouters so they could view it.

Radditz and Tarble placed the green glassed half headsets over their ears and mocked Goku for being too slow.

"These look pretty cool," Radditz noted and took a selfie on his phone.

"Aw, I wanna watch it through those 3D headsets," Goku complained from the marshalling zone.

"Goku," Chi-Chi chuckled, "Let it go." She thought they looked rather silly.

He smiled at her. Goku and Chi-Chi had met each other early this morning at the bleachers as they had planned and had been inseparable ever since. They talked to each other all of breakfast, and had almost all of their classes together that day. They were fast becoming quite an item.

Bulma flicked off the lights as Vegeta turned the bot on. The four people who had scouters on were awestruck. Dr Gero especially. He expected the work of his co-worker's daughter to be exceptional but this was a step above.

Tarble took the scouter off and gave it to Gure just so he could confirm what he was seeing was actually true.

"Whoa," she marvelled as she viewed the human-like red action hero punch out a crim.

"I know right?" Tarble responded. His brother was smirking at the teacher's idiotic looks on their faces.

After he had enough Vegeta turned the machines off using a remote, before anyone even asked him to, impatiently wanting the project to be over. Bulma flicked back on the lights. And grinned largely starting a little celebration dance.

"Th-that was excellent work you two," Dr Gero stuttered, looking to Dr Briefs for confirmation that that had actually happened.

"Marvellous," was all Bulma's father had to say, he directed the comment to Vegeta as well.

"Ah-Ah, ok, well we better get on with the rest of the projects then.." Dr Gero said looking through his clipboard.

Mai, Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Launch and Yamcha were waiting to the side for their turn, none of them wanting to have to present after Bulma's project. Luckily for them, 18 and Fasha were up next.

* * *

When it was Mai and Chi-Chi's turn they put up their Lara Croft robot, which was dressed all sexy and holding guns in both hands. The presentation and design was clean and concise, but they lost marks for the poor movement sequences in their programming. Their bot even malfunctioned mid presentation.

"Uhhh… that was _supposed_ to happen," Mai said as convincingly as possible. Dr Briefs of course didn't buy it.

"YOU SUCK, GET OFF THE STAGE!" Radditz heckled from the stands.

Mai scowled through her smile, "I still have 3 slaps!" she threatened and Chi-Chi threw pen at him.

Goku and Piccolo were really not that prepared, what with Goku missing a majority of their lab sessions due to injury. Piccolo had however, done a good job bringing up the slack.

Goku wasn't a big fan of movies or TV shows, usually because he had trouble keeping up with plots and such. And Piccolo, well he was flat out just not interested, so instead of doing a famous character they created a green flying dragon.

"What does it do?" Mai asked.

Piccolo managed to enable the bot to levitate in the air and have its eyes flash red and smoke puff out of its mouth.

"It grants you wishes," Goku said excitedly.

Piccolo pinched the bridge of its nose, really fed up with Goku and his lack of common sense, "Goku, do you know was 'sarcasm' is?"

"Yes?" Goku shrugged.

"No you don't," Piccolo replied.

"I know," Goku smiled, "I was being _sarcastic_."

… "It doesn't really grant wishes, I was just joking before," Piccolo tried hard not to snap at his insolence.

"YOU told a joke?"

"Just… Just shut up ok," Piccolo face-palmed.

Vegeta half smiled at the banter, glad he wasn't the only one who thought Kakarot was an unbearable fool.

Their project went ok, despite Goku's incompetence and lastly it was Yamcha and Launch's turn.

As the song _Skyfall- Adele_ began to play a robot in a black tuxedo walked onto the stage and presented a pistol that was able to shoot a mock bullet that flew a good distance through the air. The performance was flawless and presentation surprisingly excellent.

"I particularly like how you managed the walking sequence, that's not an easy program to master, excellent job, this is A+ material," Dr Gero commended.

Launch grinned largely, struggling to remember the last time a teacher had ever given her such positive feedback.

"We did it," she cheered quietly to her partner and smothered him in a friendly hug. Yamcha blushed a little. He was proud of their achievement, returning the hug ever so softly.

* * *

After class the students were able to fit a little study in before dinner at the Mess hall and then everyone (who wasn't actually playing) gathered on the bleachers to watch the football game.

The game this evening was one of the most important games of the season, as it would guarantee the winner a spot in the finals. However the opponent for the District Bell Titans, were the Orange Star Serpents, probably the best team in the interschool league. This was mainly due to their terminator of a quarterback.

Chi-Chi, Goku, Tarble and Gure had found a nice spot in the bleachers, close to the field to sit. Goku didn't particularly like missing games, but they weren't going to let him play with his arm in a cast. He didn't mind getting to spend the game sitting with Chi-Chi though.

"Who is that huge guy?" Chi-Chi asked, a little frightened as she wondered what kind of 17 year old could get to be such a size. Perhaps he had some form of growth disorder.

"We just call him Number 16," Goku said. He had a mohawk style tuft of red hair and a golden earing on his right ear, adding to his frightening, bad boy look.

"Why do you call him that?" Gure asked, thinking that it was rude to not address someone by their name.

"Because that's the number he wears and that's what his teammates call him. I tried to ask him for his real name one time but he didn't want to talk to me at all," Goku shrugged remembering the animosity he experienced with the quarterback.

Chi-Chi noticed that the other players for Orange Star were not showing much respect to the guy. They all seemed to ignore him as they drifted into their small groups to talk strategy or hit on their group of cheerleaders.

"That's weird, it seems like they're all really mean to him" she commented.

"Yeah, they are, I never see anyone talk to him, they'll even yell at him and give him a hard time if they lose a down," Goku said.

"That's really mean," Gure commented.

Number 16 just stood there on his own, a slight frown on his face waiting for the game to start.

* * *

Bulma and Mai were sitting in what they had dubbed the 'singles' area of the bleachers, as far away from Goku, Chi-Chi, Tarble and Gure as possible.

"There is something going on with Tarble and Gure, I know it!" Bulma announced, looking annoyed that she was not on the inner of what appeared to be a secret.

"Ok, there Bulma," Mai patted her back, "Calm down," she chuckled.

Mai had been giving Bulma a particularly hard time ever since she found out Bulma had feelings for he who shall not be named. Occasionally mentioning him mid conversation just to get a reaction out of her. This was likely the reason Bulma was acting a little on edge lately.

"Anyway, you shouldn't even be here, you're not single anymore," Bulma shoved her.

"Actually, Radditz is an idiot," Mai put flatly.

"He still hasn't _defined_ the relationship yet?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, I don't even know what he thinks is going on between us, but I'm sick of waiting."

"Mai, he's a boy."

"I'm aware," Mai mocked, "That long hair isn't compensating for anything B."

Bulma pushed that unwanted image out of her mind, "Ew, I don't want to know what you get up to in your spare time."

"I'm only kidding," Mai laughed.

"All I'm saying is that he probably has no clue you are even frustrated, you just need to tell him straight 'Hey lets be boyfriend/girlfriend,' you know?"

"But, it just sounds so pathetic," Mai whined, "I might be a bit tomboyish, but I would like some element of romance about the whole thing."

"Pfft, Radditz? Romance?" Bulma snickered, "Yeah right?"

"Oh, like you can talk! By the way, what is your favourite type of flowers? Vegeta wants to know you see. Yeah he mentioned it right after he asked what your ring size was, and if you prefer silver or gold. But then he stopped and answered his own question claiming the gold accents your eyes far better…" Mai rambled on a little longer describing Vegeta saying a whole bunch of non-Vegeta things. She had clearly made her point, Vegeta was not romantic, Bulma got it.

"You done?" Bulma snapped when she finished talking.

"Mmm" Mai grumbled.

Maron and an indigo-haired girl wandered over and took the seats behind the two.

"What do you think?" Launch asked.

"Holy crap?!" Mai shouted, "I didn't even recognise you Launch, you look awesome!"

"Wow," Bulma was shocked too, "That deep blue really suits you. Did you only just do that?"

Launch had dyed her hair a deep blueberry colour, it brought out the dark blue of her eyes and really suited her. But in a way she looked like a completely different person.

"Thanks," Launch smiled, "Yeah, Maron helped me, do you guys mind if she sits here?"

"Go ahead, as long as you don't listen to anything Mai says," Bulma replied.

"Ok, I'll try," Maron squawked, in that annoying voice, "Hey who's the cutie?!" Maron pointed to Number 16 on the field who seemed to be staring at a flock of birds grazing on the grass up ahead.

Mai rolled her eyes, 'trust Maron to make this about boys, although to be fair that was really all her and Bulma had been talking about for the last hour.'

"The quarterback for Orange star, I think he's going to be pretty tough to beat," Mai responded.

"He's huge," Launch said, studying him a little closer.

"Vegeta will beat him," Bulma concluded, crossing her arms over her chest. She had no doubt about it.

* * *

The District Bell Titans started walking out onto the field, gathering in a huddle around Coach Satan and assistant Coach Hasky. Their team included: Vegeta, Frieza, Cooler, Pikkon, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, 17, Radditz and Yamcha and in place of all their missing players Coach Satan had managed to get Nail, Jeice, Bojack and Burter to fill in.

The school colours were navy blue, gold and white. The players were wearing gold and white shoulder pads and navy blue uniforms with gold and white padding over their chests which kind of looked a little like armour. They also wore white football boots and socks. The Orange Star Serpents wore black uniforms with lime green padding, and orange trimming.

Vegeta walked over to Number 16 for a ceremonious handshake and coin flip before the game could begin.

Chi-Chi found herself holding back a little laughter as she compared the heights of the two quarterbacks wondering how this was going to be a fair match.

Goku noticed her doubts, "I don't think you should worry, Vegeta is pretty excellent, you'll see in a minute."

Tarble smiled and nodded, he really enjoyed watching his brother's games. He was like a pro, probably could become one if he got signed to the right college.

From far behind them and to the left in the stands a woman was up and cheering madly for Vegeta as he shook the other players hand. Tarble knew that voice anywhere.

He pulled his face into his hands in embarrassment and hoped they wouldn't be spotted.

"Oh no, Goku, our parents are here," Tarble muttered. Goku turned his head, looking back to find Eruca standing up shouting insults to the other team and Bardock next to her trying to get her to sit back down and shut up. Goku chuckled and waved to his dad, who smiled back, although he appeared to have his hands full.

Bardock had always made sure he saw all of Radditz and Goku's football games. And tonight was a pretty convenient game to see, as the students were coming home that weekend anyway and he could drive his boys home after the game.

Plus he knew the O Stars would be the biggest competition. It was going to be a decent game to watch. Well, when Eruca calmed down that was. Bardock had to wonder where the hell Tarble got his gentle and calm manner from when he saw this ridiculous display.

"We'll show you, You Orange Star FREAKS!" Eruca shouted.

"Shit Eruca, they're just kids. Would you calm down?" he insisted and pulled her back down into the seat next to him as others shuffled away from her.

Goku noticed several other parents were also there including; Dr and Mrs Briefs, 17 and 18's Aunt, Tien's Mom and little brother Chiaotzu, and even Krillin's foster carer Mister Roshi.

"We'll have to go say hi to them all at the end," Goku said, wanting to introduce Chi-Chi to his dad.

"You sure look a lot like you dad," Chi-Chi noticed.

"You think so?" Goku smiled, taking it as a compliment.

She nodded.

* * *

The game began poorly, well for District Bell anyway. The team was not all that unified and Coach Satan's direction was really poor.

Opportunities were missed and their defence was lacking. Vegeta took it upon himself to realign the players, against whatever Mr Satan had said.

He placed Piccolo in safety position and shifted Radditz up into the fullback line. Both players were similar in build and speed but Vegeta knew that Piccolo could put up a better defence and Radditz would have zero reluctance when it came to full blown running tackles. These were things Coach Satan just didn't pick up on.

"Come on boys, Lets go, Lets go! TI-TANS TI-TANS!" Eruca chanted whilst standing on her seat again. This kind of behaviour provided a lot of explanation as to where Vegeta got his competitive nature from.

Bardock had his arms folded in front of him, "They're playing like girls out there," he commented as Eruca sat back down.

"It's all that no good Coach Satan's fault," she huffed.

Bardock had to smile, it was so typical of her to blame anyone else. He had grown accustomed to sitting through these school events and sport games with her. It did make it that extra bit enjoyable.

"I guess Vegeta would be looking for a football scholarship for college in a couple years yeah?" Bardock was rather impressed at the kid's technique, the scouts would be looking for him for sure. He doubted Radditz or Goku had the drive in them to get chosen to play at a college level. Goku was far too focused on martial arts anyway.

"I hope so, I'd like to see him go to college. I mean I'd like to see him do anything as long as he doesn't get involved in his father's business."

"Speaking of, the hubby couldn't make it again I see?" Bardock questioned with intent to hurt her with his words. Vegeta had been quarterback for three years now, and his father couldn't make it to one lousy game.

Eruca simply narrowed her eyes, not wanting to talk about it, "Watch your mouth Bardock, I don't see your boys' mother here either," she snapped back.

Fair point.

Bardock really wasn't in any position to give marital criticism, but it did annoy him that the man never showed up. It probably annoyed him more than it should.

The ball was thrown wide to 17 and Radditz as fullback shepparded the play all the way to the touchdown, having to bowl over two O Star defence players like a tank in the process.

Bardock was the one who stood up and cheered at this.

"And you're telling _me_ to calm down," Eruca rolled her eyes.

"Back in the game," Bardock smirked and sat down smugly.

* * *

"Goku, come on, let's go get some food," Chi-Chi held out her hand to help him up. Now there were some words he always loved to hear.

"Ok, but we have to be back before half time," he grinned and pulled his arm around her waist directing her out from the bleachers, "What do you want to get? I don't think the Mess Hall is open."

"I don't really care, I just wanted to be somewhere quiet with you for a minute," Chi-Chi admitted.

He looked at her with his usual clueless dorky expression and she laughed as she hopped onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Come on, there might be some vending machines around we can raid," she said as she grabbed his arm.

"I think you'll find that's already been done," he laughed sheepishly.

* * *

"God, Number 16 is relentless," Launch gasped as Jeice was being carried off the field, injured by another cannonball of a tackle.

"Yeah, someone's going to get real hurt," Mai commented, "my moneys on Yamcha."

"Yamcha," Bulma nodded and laughed a little.

"Oh guys, he's not that bad," Launch defended.

"ooOOOOoooooo, someone liiiikeeees him," Bulma cooed.

Launch rolled her eyes, deciding she was too old for all of that, "No I don't."

"Oh please, you have a _cat_ together!" Mai exclaimed.

"We're just good friends," Launch stated.

"And you're lab partners," Bulma added.

"So what. You don't like your lab partner"

Bulma's cheeks flushed and Mai made a suggestive face at her.

"_Yeah Bulma_," Mai mocked, "You don't like your lab partner _do you_?"

"I, will put you in an early grave," Bulma vowed.

"Guys, Guys, you're missing it," Maron tugged at Launch's shoulder.

The three turned back to the game where Number 16 had nearly destroyed one of the goal posts on another touchdown.

The Serpents were now up by 4. It was only early days, still 15 minutes to halftime but it seemed the District Bell players were losing all focus. Vegeta was especially becoming frustrated and yelling at everyone. They were not in the right headspace to make up the points for the win. It could be the end already.

The Orange Star cheerleaders were really working it. Rubbing it in the opponent's faces that they were losing, it was awfully unsportsman like and Bulma was getting a little fed up.

"Girls," Bulma said, standing up, "I think we need to do something about this," she announced.

"What are you talking about?" Launch asked, "There's nothing _we_ can do."

"Just follow me."

* * *

The halftime bell sounded and the Serpents were up by 6 touchdowns, it was a terrible game and Vegeta blamed is teammates for it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out there!" he barked at Pikkon as he pulled his helmet off.

"Oh Shut up Vegeta, like you could have stopped 16?" Pikkon retorted.

Vegeta threw his helmet violently to the ground in a threatening manner.

"Whoa, calm down you two," Coach Satan ordered, "it's still early, we can make back those points you all just need to get your heads in the game."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Bulma," Launch whimpered, wanting to hide her skin, concerned about wearing such an outfit in front of a large crowd.

"Launch," Bulma grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "New Hair! New Attitude!"

Launch nodded, she had to grow a backbone someday, now was as good a time as ever.

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this, this is going to be stupid," 18 complained.

"Shut up it will be fun," Mai laughed and helped the blonde tease up the rest of her hair.

* * *

The Orange Star cheerleaders made their way onto centre field to perform some routine, mocking the Titans and building up the egos of their own team. What with all their exposed skin and suggestive moves.

The boys referred to the head cheerleader as Princess Snake. One because she scared them shitless and two because she wore snake scaled high gloves and socks in an effort to mascot the team.

"Go Serpents!" she cheered at the conclusion of their little dance. Being an away game for them there was still quite a few Orange Star High supporters in the crowd and they were going wild.

The O Star players arrived back on the field claiming they didn't need a real break as the Titans simply headed for the entrance to their locker rooms to regroup and sit down.

"Man I wish we had cheerleaders," Yamcha muttered to Krillin.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Bulma said appearing from locker rooms marching onto the field with Launch and Maron in tow.

"Launch?" Yamcha was in disbelief he hadn't seen the girl with her new Indigo coloured hair. She smiled shyly at him before being dragged away by Bulma.

"Oh… My God," Chi-Chi announced, looking mortified.

Goku, Tarble and Gure following her line of sight onto the field where Bulma, Launch and Maron were decked out in similar navy blue football uniforms the boys were wearing only they had been ripped severely to show midriff and cleavage.

The three had their hair teased all crazy and black war paint streaked on their cheeks. The only thing they were missing was pom poms.

"Cheerleaders, I should have guessed" Chi-Chi snorted.

"Aw they look pretty good though, Chi?" Gure defended.

The song _All Night – Icona Pop_ began playing and it seemed that the three girls had managed to scrap together a little routine that wasn't half bad. What made it fun was that they were singing along to the words too.

Vegeta couldn't comprehend what would make the woman think embarrassing herself in public with such a ridiculous routine was a good idea and decided he wasn't going to stand around watching that tripe.

As he turned however he noticed all of his team and his Coach even were staring wide eyed at the display, with looks of either admiration, or some form of gimmick. Enjoyment all the same.

"This is awesome," Radditz said to 17, rather impressed, "Shame there's only the three of them."

This was when Mai and 18 slyly shifted past them heading toward the 'cheer squad', Mai nudged and winked at him as she passed. Her and 18 were dressed a little differently. They had metallic blue leggings on and gold crop tops with TITANS written over them in what appeared to be a black sharpie.

Bulma, Maron and Launch were still singing and dancing around as 18 and Mai strode onto the field

_We could do this all night_

_Yeah everything is all right_

_We've got the keys to open paradise yeah paradise_

_It feels like…_

_We could do this all night._

When the beat broke, Mai and 18 broke into a series of unexpected synchronised hip hop/breakdance moves. This scored an epic cheer from the crowd and the players on the field. It was by far the most unconventional cheer routine anyone had seen.

"I'm not going to let her live this down," 17 chuckled to Yamcha.

"This is the greatest, man I wish I had my phone," Yamcha said, wanting to record it, it was amusing at the same time as being impressive.

After perfectly timed backflips Mai and 18 accompanied Bulma, Launch and Maron over to the O Star players on the field and continued their dancing and singing, whilst getting in their faces.

Some of them were scowling at the mockery, others were acting rather disrespectful, asking 18 if she would complete a series of inappropriate requests after the game, to which she responded with an innocent foot to the shin. The guy was quiet after that.

Launch took it upon herself to approach Number 16, not really knowing what to expect. She was already feeling quite awkward dressed that way in public and not having people laugh at her.

16 seemed to be a little upset and although Bulma had instructed they should attempt to either distract the other team or crush their spirits Launch felt the urge to uplift this boy. He seemed to always be on his own, it appeared very lonely.

She smiled politely at him, to which he returned an equally kind smile.

She'll never know why she did this, perhaps out of pity, but she got closer to him, leaned up, kissed his cheek and whispered "good luck" in his ear. Luckily no one else saw this, as Bulma would probably yell at her for encouraging the strongest player on the opposition instead of doing the exact opposite.

He blushed deeply as she skipped away and the girls met centre field to finish their routine.

_We Could Do This All Night!_

"Woooooo, GO DISTRICT BELL TITANS!" the girls screamed, through their panting.

The crowd's response was much more audible than the strip show Princess Snake had put on.

Chi-Chi gave in and had to admit the whole thing actually looked like a lot of fun, not that she wanted to be involved.

Tarble lifted Gure onto his shoulders and she cheered out to the girls who waved back at the four. Definantly the best ending to a halftime break the school had seen before.

* * *

On their way onto the field, the DB players thanked all of the girls.

"That was awesome! We've never had a cheer team before," Yamcha commended and threw a hug around Launch.

"You should do that every game," Krillin recommended.

17 didn't say anything he just gave a look of mockery to his sister.

"Speak of this to me and I'll suffocate you," she threatened although she was still smiling, glad Mai had encouraged her to join in, well forced her.

17 looked around hoping to find Mai and commend her on a great performance, he had no idea she could do all of that breakdance stuff. It was actually kind of hot. He turned, only to find her face being sucked off by Radditz. 'Really, in front of all these people?' he thought to himself and turned away in annoyance.

Bardock had his face in his hand as Eruca continued teasing him.

"Like father, like son," she taunted over the inappropriate PDA on the field.

"He really doesn't care to keep any mystery about it, does he?" Bardock keeping his head lowered as he heard other parents make concerned comments.

"You'll probably be a grandpa any day now if we're not careful," Eruca teased and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Don't even joke about it," he rolled his eyes.

* * *

The second half was about to start and Vegeta noticed his teammates seemed to be in an entirely different mood, determined and ready. Perhaps that little performance, as embarrassing and degrading as it was, may have done him a favour after all.

He smiled to himself as he caught sight of Bulma walking over to the side lines. He walked past her without a word.

"Hey Vegeta," she called back to him.

He turned to face her, "hn?"

"Kill em," she said with a competitive grin.

Was it her specific phrasing of that request or her clear intent that she believed Vegeta carried the team that he got a thrill most from? He did not know. But he smirked back at her, giving her a nod before placing his helmet on and running back onto the field.

* * *

During the third quarter the Titans, well Vegeta mainly, made back their touchdowns to put them at the draw. Everyone, even Frieza and Cooler were fired up, ready to claim back the win.

In the huddle Vegeta was instructing a completely different play to the one Coach Satan recommended. 17 and Radditz seemed to be working well together, with Radditz large muscle mass and tall build he was easily able to block players whilst nimble and quick 17 could make up the ground and make the score.

17 was however still distracted and annoyed thinking about how Radditz had acted with Mai just before. Deciding she could do so much better, he was feeling quite negatively about the guy who had recently become his friend.

The ball was thrown to 17 and Radditz was preparing to storm through and block. This was when 17 decided to change course and head for centre field rather than up the left.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Hasky belted out, before Satan had a chance to react.

Radditz still attempted to block for 17 moving centre field to make up ground and protect him from several impending players but he wound up right in front of Number 16. He was tackled harshly to the ground knocking the wind out of him.

Coach Satan requested a timeout, when Radditz did not get back up to his feet straight away.

The girls were still standing side field still in their cheer outfits and Mai ran into the huddle to see if he was alright.

"Radditz?" Mai asked lightly as she arrived by his side.

He coughed a little and opened his eyes in a slight daze.

"He's fine, he'll have to sit out for the rest of the game though," Hasky said and instructed Nail and Piccolo to assist him off the field to the bench.

"What the hell was that?" 18 asked 17 as Radditz was being carried off, no one else may have seen what really happened, but 18 sure did.

"Nothing, I just went the wrong way, it's not my fault the quarterback is a GI Joe," 17 snapped.

18 just shook her head at him and this made him feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll apologise after the game," he muttered.

18 exhaled at him and walked back off the side field. This certainly seemed like it would become a huge issue.

* * *

The game started back up and it wasn't long until Vegeta managed to gain the offensive possession of the ball and in the last 2 minutes had a chance at scoring what would be the win.

Whilst he was planning their last minute play, Mai and Radditz were sitting together on the bench.

"I realise that you may be pretty badly injured right now, but I'm still going to say this because it's kind of eating me up inside," Mai began.

"Wait… you were born a woman right?" Radditz immediately asked through a huskier then usual voice.

"Yes," she laughed. Even injured, he still tried to make jokes, for some unknown reason she admired this.

"… When were you planning on asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uhmm, never," his serious response.

"Really?" she was hurt.

He smiled meekly at her, "I'm sorry, I just thought that you already were."

'Good answer,' she thought.

"Well you're an idiot," she insulted but beamed at him, moving a little closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"Runs in the family," he replied.

* * *

With less than a minute to go, Vegeta finally had the ball and was running toward the touchdown line. 16 was like a missile right in his path.

In that moment Vegeta decided to screw the physics of mass & size and the fact that this kid should really reduce him to a pile of broken bones if he continued to run at him with such speed, but his determination was high.

"You got this Vegeta!" Bulma screeched from the sidelines along with a good portion of the crowd on the bleachers.

As he ran into contact with 16, somehow, and to everyone's surprise, he managed to strike the other quarterback with his right side in exactly the right place sending him to the ground. It was a perfect execution and Vegeta made it to the zone scoring the winning touchdown as the sirens sounded.

Everyone seemed to go nuts. Well except for Vegeta, he just acted normally, not one for show boating his win. Not that he wasn't overly proud of himself.

The players began a vigorous celebration of a much needed win. Jumping on each other and slamming each other's backs in congratulations.

17, Piccolo, Nail, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin all came over to Vegeta and commended that excellent play. Vegeta didn't know how to feel about it. His teammates rarely congratulated him, he imagined it was because he was always so hard and unforgiving to them, not that he cared. But all of them seemed to really appreciate and acknowledge the effort. Vegeta didn't really know what to say.

* * *

The O Stars were rather awful towards their quarterback, blaming him for his poor leadership and for the defeat. Even the cheerleaders were saying some nasty things to him. Not that 16 seemed to be affected by it but again Launch found that she was feeling rather sorry for him.

She looked to her side at Bulma and Maron who were going around hugging all of the players and decided she should slip away to talk to him.

"Hey," she said to him in a gentle tone.

"Hello," 16 responded in an almost robotic voice.

"Great game," she smiled, "I don't really get football that much, but if they have a best on ground award, I'd say it should go to you."

The corners of his lips curled into a small smile. It was a strangely cute thing to say.

"Thank you"

Launch again didn't know where all of this random confidence was coming from but she found herself asking, "Are you heading back to Orange Star now?"

"No, I'm catching the train home"

"Oh, well, actually I am too. Would you like to come with me, I'm Launch by the way."

He nodded lightly, "I'm 16."

Launch laughed a little, wondering if that was even his real name, "Ok, well I'll just go grab my things from my dorm and I'll walk you to the station."

Yamcha, who was watching, didn't know what to make of the exchange he had just witnessed. He decided not to jump to any conclusions and just ask Launch about it later. 'Boy her hair is really cute like that,' he thought and smiled to himself.

* * *

The players all began to disperse back into the locker rooms.  
Bulma stood in the entrance way, still decked out in her little cheerleader outfit as her friends wandered away. The bleachers were emptying and almost all of the players had left the field. She turned and caught sight of Vegeta who was walking towards her.

"Great game," she complimented, knowing how he thrived on the ego boost.

"Thanks, for what you did," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock to his kind manners.

"I won't say it again woman," he snapped and his kind features were instantly replaced by his regular scowl.

Bulma just smiled at this, deciding for some, probably idiotic, reason that she preferred him like that. She felt like she had earned some form of gratitude from him that he didn't just give out for free.

Unlike every single other guy she had ever met, who would bend over backwards to get her things, to be what they thought she wanted.

This was different, like a game perhaps, or something she just didn't understand.

"You're welcome," she said, smugly, knowing it would annoy him.

He stepped forward, to move towards the locker rooms but she stepped to the side, blocking his entry.

"Wait, um…" she said, she felt that this exchange was not finished. Not that there was more she wanted to say, she just wasn't sure if she'd ever get to speak to him again. Especially now that the Robo-Tech project was over. "I just…" she mumbled, finding herself staring at his lips as she moved a little closer to him.

It was some form of high, from the win maybe, from having all those people there, from having Vegeta pay her any amount of attention. She couldn't let it end on a dull 'see ya round.'

She had no hope in voicing whatever it was her heart wanted to say. Glancing from his mouth up to his eyes, finding him staring intensely at her. The same way he had a few times in the past, before they had been interrupted.

But no one was around now, they were completely alone.

"Vege-" she was cut off.

It was him that initiated it, pushing his lips onto hers. She moaned slightly at the unexpected contact and shortly after applied the same amount of urgency and passion towards him.

She was squealing to herself inwardly at this head cheerleader/football quarterback cliché of a moment as if she had asked a 12 year old girl to dream up the perfect kiss for her to enact in reality.

But there were imperfections to this moment. Her quarterback was no prince charming, in fact only a minute ago he was speaking down to her, calling her 'woman'.

The kissing itself was out of rhythm, sloppy and a little unrehearsed, fuelled by some unusual sensation of lust rather than an emotional connection.

But for now, Bulma decided this was _her_ 'perfect.' She wouldn't have had this moment any other way or with anyone else.

And when she pulled away and saw the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. The few seconds of satisfaction, peacefulness, maybe even joy that softened his attractive face before his regular scowl returned, she knew.

She knew that this would not be the last kiss they would share.

She was certain of that.

* * *

**A/N**

_-*Squeeeeeeeeee* There are no words XD_

_-I do apologise for the massive wait, it's been nearly a month, I know. It will be another long wait, for the next chapter (I'm just so busy), but after that I should be able to get into more regular updates. Check my profile page for info on the matter…_

_ -In the meantime, may I direct you all to a community I've set up, called Dragonball Z Highschool Fics. community/Dragonball-Z-Highschool-Fics/110866/  
I know… I'm obsessed with them, I imagine some of you are too. I particularly think you should read LeximusPrime08's __**In Desperate Hopes**__ and Brii-Chan14's __**High School: A New Generation, **_as they are some of my faves.

_-Please leave a review! There are a lot of you that have followed and faved and haven't left a review yet. I'd love to hear how you are finding the story!_

_-Peace out, see you next update. _

_Love: HerosReprise_


End file.
